Tu pasado, nuestra tribu
by Malorum55
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la vida de mi gente antes de la caída; la extinción traída por mano propia y el deseo de codicia de tener más? Y… ¿Ella siempre fue alguien tan especial antes de sacrificarse por el mundo que amaba? POV Knuckles. Co-protagonista: Tikal
1. Un viaje a casa

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia con Knuckles como protagonista. Espero que les guste.

Igualmente, agradezco a **nina14j** en cuyas conversaciones surgió la idea de este fanfic, así como una pequeña colaboración de su parte con algunos datos sobre la cultura Maya. Me ha servido muy bien de guía para las ideas que quiero presentar.

Si más que decir, a leer.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Tu pasado, nuestra tribu**

 **Capítulo 01: Un viaje a casa.**

Otro maravilloso día se alzó sobre Ángel Island. Pequeños animales pastaban en los extensos campos verdes de vida; otros volaban, como halcones que vislumbraban presas pequeñas para cazar. Se lanzaban pero no todos sus objetivos eran débiles; la lucha por la supervivencia en la cadena alimenticia se fijaba y solo uno podía salir victorioso.

Lejos de allí, en una parte despejada donde solo se encontraban paredes de tierra y rocas que se elevaban a la punta de riscos difíciles de escalar, gritos hacían eco por todas partes. Se podía ver la batalla entre un equidna rojo y una murciélago de pelajes albino y bronceado. Los dos lanzaban golpes, patadas y más golpes; no se detenían ante nada. Ambos luchaban liberando los instintos animales más profundo de su interior, casi volviendo a ser seres primitivos.

Las miradas violeta y verde azulado se fijaron, no había más que el deseo de victoria. Se lanzaron dando su mayor esfuerzo. Su pie y su puño impactaron, creando una onda de choche que los empujó a metros lejos de su oponente.

Con giros y piruetas, lograron quedar de pie; pero dar paso hacia su contrincante bastó para que sus cuerpos cayeran exhaustos al mismo tiempo. Respirar les dolía y continuar no era una opción. Al final, se declaró un empate entre los dos.

— Fue una buena batalla. — La sonrisa de coqueta de Rouge apenó a Knuckles, poniendo su rostro tan rojo como su pelaje.

— No estuviste nada mal. — Alagó él, quitándose los guantes y notando los magullones resultados del combate.

— Lo sé. — Exclamó orgullosa. — Parte de mis habilidades son gracias a mi entrenamiento en G.U.N. Me volvieron una increíble arma mortal. — Soltó un pequeño quejido la lanzar una patada al aire en su infructuosa demostración de habilidades, cayendo de vuelta al suelo sobre su trasero.

Knuckles corrió a socorrerla. Le quitó las botas de tacón con cuidado para notar las magulladuras y una que otra herida causada por los pinchos de sus nudillos. Tomó los vendajes que ella traía para estas prácticas y un ungüento natural proporcionado por él para curarla. Ahora era ella quien se sonrojaba por los tratos del equidna.

— Lo mío fue más tradicional. Todo lo aprendí de mi familia. — Informó él, continuando la conversación.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó ella.

— Sí. Mi madre me hacía combatir con ella para fortalecerme. Era un poco débil de niño. — Narraba él, con leves memorias de su infancia recorriéndolo.

— No te creo. — Soltó una leve carcajada, disimulando su rostro de ardor por la curación.

— Recuerdo que mis golpes solo agrietaban las rocas, no las hacía trizas. — Seguía narrando, terminado al fin de curarla. — Mi madre me regañaba cuando me lastimaba los nudillos por tratar de romper cosas más allá de mi límite. Me daba una que otra nalgada para...— Su sonrisa desapareció. Una vergüenza le recorría por su ser. No podía creer lo que le decía a quien una vez fue su adversaria y enemiga. — Discúlpame. No quería aburrirte con recuerdos insignificantes.

— No aburrido. Es... lindo. — Expresó, acercándosele y tomándolo de la mano.

Con cuidado, vendó las zonas magulladas de sus manos después de reírse al sobar el algodón empapado con el ungüento para desinfectar las heridas y verlo retorcerse de dolor.

— Lo que te acabo de decir no se lo he mencionado a Sonic. — Declaró una vez curado y calmado. — Suena raro, pero nunca necesite decirle nada más. Él solo necesitaba un compañero de aventuras, y yo estaba algo disponible.

Knuckles y Rouge solo quedaron el silencio. Él aún se apenaba de revelarle detalles de su vida privada. No sabía el por qué, pero le agradaba la idea de desahogarse. Guardando el kit de primeros auxilios, tomaron rumbo al altar.

* * *

Knuckles yacía recostado cerca de la Master Emerald. Reposaba tranquilo con su _"compañera"_ de entrenamiento inmergida en su Tablet, revisando viejos archivos de sus misiones completadas.

Pasando las páginas digitales con su dedo, la foto de una equidna de pelaje melocotón llamó su interés.

— Knuckles, necesito que me contestes algo y no te guardes nada. — Pidió, levantando al equidna de su descanso. — ¿Quién es ella? — la imagen proyectada en su Tablet despertó la atención de él. — Su registro en la base de datos es casi nulo y quiero ser yo quien llene los espacios en blanco.

Después de tanto tiempo, solo ahora esa curiosidad por ella volvía a la mente de Knuckles. Una vez que la Master Emerald fue restaurada a su forma original y Chaos pudo descansar al fin, recordó como la joven equidna se desvaneció con el antiguo dios para volver a ser protectores del espíritu de la gema de poder. Es cierto, de vez en cuando él pensaba en ella; pero rápidamente como llegaba a su mente, la olvidaba. Ya era parte del pasado y no era bueno aferrarse a él.

— Su nombre era Tikal, hija del jefe de la tribu y clan Knuckles, Pachacamac. Ella fue cercana a Chaos, y a las Emeralds en momentos de guerra y duda. Cuando nuestra tribu se alzó para utilizar las Emeralds con ambiciones de poder ella se opuso. No quería que las cosas se descontrolaran. — Un momento de silencio se interpuso entre los dos. — Dio su vida para detener a Chaos y salvar a los pocos habitantes que no fueron erradicado por el Dios descontrolado. — Terminó de narrar.

— Debes tener muy buenos registros históricos. No me molestaría echarles un vistazo. — Exclamó algo impaciente.

— No tengo nada. Todo lo que se de ella fue contado a través de visiones por su mano. — Volvió a recordar las visiones de aquel día, a la par que buscaba los fragmentos faltantes de la Master Emerald. — Le arrebataron su futuro. Pienso a veces: ¿qué era lo que la hacía feliz? ¿Tenía sueños? ¿Tenía alguien especial? Y luego, solo dejo de lado el tema. Como siempre lo hago con las cosas que no entiendo o desconozco.

— Me temo que no hay manera de saber eso y no puedes culparte. No puedes viajar en el tiempo.

— ¿No... puedo? — Su pregunta no fue oída por Rouge, quien recogía sus cosas.

— Creo que ya tengo que irme. La próxima vez te ganaré y te ataré a la gran gema para ganar dos premios en uno. — Guiñó el ojo, tomando posición de vuelo.

— Mentí con los registros. — Dijo él, deteniendo la ida de Rouge. — Si he encontrado muchos manuscritos, pero no entiendo nada. Son solo garabatos de una lengua olvidada. Mi lengua. — Miró al suelo con tristeza. — Ni siquiera Tails con un traductor pudo descifrarlos. Como dijo: _"Sin una base conocida de la lengua, solo son jeroglíficos"_.

— Oye, no te desanimes. Algún día sabrás todo sobre ellos. De donde eres. — Le animó Rouge, posando su mano sobre su hombro.

— Gracias. — Devolvió la sonrisa al ver la de ella.

Con el brazo al aire, ella olfateó un poco su cuerpo. Su rostro mostró una mueca de asco.

— Me di cuenta que apesto mucho. Iré a bañarme al río más cercano antes de irme; y esta vez ni se te ocurra espiarme. — Lo señaló con el dedo.

— ¡Yo no te espiaba! Estaba meditando cuando me di cuenta de tu presencia. — Defendió con una postura firme.

— Si fuera así, no te habrías quedado viéndome por al menos diez minutos. — Recalcaba.

— Si de verdad crees que te estaba espiando, ¿porque no te cubriste?

— Knuckles, estoy orgullosa de mi cuerpo y atributos. — Apretujó sus senos, haciéndolos parecer más grandes. — No me molesta que me vieras, me molesta que no lo admitas.

— Seguirás esperando. — Dijo reacio.

— De acuerdo. De todas formas sé que por las noches no dejas de soñar con esto — Se dio una pequeña nalgada —, imaginándolo a tu lado.

Cayendo en carcajada, Rouge se fue volando. Su silueta se desvaneció en pocos segundos, dejando a Knuckles solo con sus pensamientos hasta que los rayos del sol lo dejaron de iluminar. Miró hacia el cielo, cuyas nubes negras se formaban sobre el altar. Una tormenta feroz se aproximaba y no tardaría mucho en ver de vuelta a la joven murciélago en el altar buscando refugio para ambos.

Pero como los latidos del corazón cuya repetición era rítmica, las palabras de Rouge " _No puedes viajar en el tiempo"_ no dejaban de repetirse como un bucle en su cabeza.

Miró a la Master Emerald, y esto bastó para que esta descubriera los deseos del corazón de su guardián. Toda su forma comenzó a brillar. Él se acercó, sin miedo, puesto que entendía que le ocurría. Tocó a la gran gema, cerrando sus párpados, listo para actuar.

— Solo quiero ver. — Susurró sin mucho ánimo, como si pensara que era un deseo sin oportunidad de cumplirse.

— Si es lo que quieres, te lo daré. — Una voz familiar, proveniente de la Emerald, le respondió.

Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. El piso bajo sus pies se hundía, formando un agujero que tenía la intención de succionarlo. Knuckles trató de huir, aunque elevarse para planear con su ki fue infructuoso. El agujero quería comérselo solo a él y a sus alrededores, dejando solo a la Emerald flotar intacta. Maldiciendo, vio cómo cayó y la entrada se volvía diminuta hasta que se cerró dejando solo una negrura y un frío que lo aterraba.

Un solo momento, que lo sintió como una eternidad, el frio se convirtió en calidez que lo hacía sentir que renacía de una manera espiritual. La calidez era un abrazo que lo mantenía a salvo. Un abrazo de un ser querido.

* * *

 **Inicio POV Knuckles.**

— **_Makochi Pitentsin. Manokoxteka Pitelontsin. Makochi Kochi Noxokoyo. Manokoxteca Noxokoyotsin. Manokoxtecanopitelontsin. Makochi Kochi Pitentsin. Manokoxteca Pitelontsin. Manokoxteka Noxokoyotsin. Makochi Kochi Pitelontsin._** (Que Duerma Mi Niño. Qué No Despierte Mi Pequeñito. Mi Niño, Niño, Mi Niñito. Qué No Despierte Mi Pequeñito. Qué No Despierte Del Dulce Sueño. Mi Niño, Niño, Mi Niñito. Qué No Despierte Mi Pequeñito. Qué No Despierte Mi Dulce Dueño. Mi Niño, Niño, Mi Sueñito). — Antes de abrir mis ojos, la canción de cuna invadía mis oídos.

— ¿Mamá, eres tú? — Pregunté, interrumpiendo la tonada, esperanzado (aunque era tonto. Mi madre tenía un largo tiempo de muerta).

La figura que acariciaba mi rostro no negaba ni contestaba la inquietud. Una vez que mis ojos recobraron la nitidez, quedé helado como alguien que ve a un fantasma (si es que no era así).

— Hola Knuckles. — Saludó ella, sin dejar de sobar su mano por las púas de mi cabeza. Parecía un niño pequeño siendo acariciado por una madre.

— ¿Ti -Tikal? — Pregunté, anonadado. Creí que mis ojos mentían, pero no era así.

— Oí tu petición y decidí, con la Master Emerald de acuerdo, traerte a interactuar con el clan al que pertenece tu sangre.

— ¿Los veré? — Pregunté emocionado, levantándome de su regazo.

— Más que eso: harás historia con ellos. — Quedé confuso con esto, sin poder entender. — Al inicio pensé en solo traerte aquí como un espectador y yo sería tu guía. Serías como alguien que entra al diario de un ser querido, viendo los hechos tomar forma, más no podrías interactuar con los que ya nos han abandonado. — Explicaba, entendiéndole mejor. — Sin embargo, decidí traerte aquí para que vivieras de primera mano todo esto.

— Si he viajado en el tiempo, ¿no cambiaré la manera en que ocurren las cosas? ¿No alteré la historia? — Era una duda razonable. Porque si cambiaba algo, todos a quienes conozco en el futuro (mi presente) podrían desaparecer o nunca llegar a conocerlos.

— Tu presencia aquí es como una roca lanzada a un río. Crearás ondas, pero nunca serán lo suficientemente fuertes para cambiar su curso. — Explicó dibujando un río en el suelo, con pequeños círculos dentro de él. — Sin embargo, no trates de advertirme de mi inminente muerte junto con nuestra tribu. Es mi única petición. — Su mirada dulce desapareció. Era fría y seria. No bromeaba con eso último.

— Te lo prometo. — Dije, asintiendo con algo de temor. Su expresión me recordaba a mi madre advirtiéndome de no causar problemas con mis acciones. Era tan raro y a la vez tan familiar.

Feliz con mis palabras, se inclinó un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies solo para besarme en mi frente. Sonrió alegre, convirtiéndose en un pequeño círculo de luz rojo, siendo rodeada por una estela de luz verde, desapareciendo en el acto.

Miré a mí alrededor, notando la espesa selva que nublaba mi vista. Los rayos del sol entraban muy leve entre las hojas y las ramas, sin no podía orientarme. Trepé por los arboles llegando a lo alto, notando a lo lejos las edificaciones de piedra alzarse sobre la naturaleza; Era una ciudad.

Mi cuerpo se sentía muy cansado para planear o deslizarme entre las ramas. Volví al suelo donde sentí sueño invadirme. El viaje en el tiempo debió agotar mis fuerzas de manera que no podía expresar o explicar. Guiando mi rumbo, marché a la ciudad que mis ojos vieron.

* * *

No fue mucho los minutos de recorrido. Con mi mente preguntando lo que encontraría al final del camino, mi viaje se sintió corto.

Al salir del bosque la primera persona que me encontré era una madre equidna que amamantaba a su bebé. Ella notó mi presencia y fijó su mirada en mí. Permaneció muda a la par que la saludaba, emocionado de la reacción que tendría en mi primer encuentro.

— ¡Ch'a' kaaj! ¡ Ch'a' kaaj! — Gritaba aterrada, arropando a su bebé en sus brazos como un capullo y corriendo lejos de mi ubicación.

Buscando protección en un grupo de equidnas, tres de ellos salieron denotándose ser guerreros fornidos; eran muy corpulentos y más altos que yo, con una serie de pintura en sus cuerpos cuya razón tal vez era mostrar un rango o distinción especial. Oyeron y vieron las indicaciones de la madre, que no dejaba de señalarme. Con sus lanzas y hachas artesanales, de materiales tan simples como la piedra y la madera, me apuntaron listos para atacar mientras corrían hacia mí. Los oía gritarme en su dialecto, acercando más sus armas para darme alguna especie de golpe letal en caso que me volviera en su contra; me temían y era aceptable.

Quise charlar, pero solo dejé que me tomaran como prisionero. Hablar no solucionaría nada, no me entenderían. Un golpe detrás de mi cabeza nubló mis sentidos; todo se volvió negro, pero no caí inconsciente al instante. Sus murmullos en el dialecto extraños no paraban. Mi cuerpo era arrastrado a un lugar y destino desconocido.

— _¡Maldición! Realmente quiero entenderlos. Saber si mi vida se terminaría por mi ambición de curiosidad._ — Pensé.

Al final, con ataduras siendo atadas en mi cuerpo tan fuerte como una boa estrujando a su presa, sus voces se apagaron y mi conciencia se perdió.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews.

Trataré de publicar nuevas obras pronto.

 ** _Hasta la próxima._** **;D**


	2. Primeras impresiones

**Capítulo 02: Primeras impresiones**

Los susurros poco a poco tomaron intensidad dentro de mi cabeza. Mis párpados al fin lograron abrirse, adaptándose a la poca luz del lugar que me trajeron. Mi primera impresión fue que estaría en un calabozo o alguna celda (o lo que se pareciera para ellos). Los muros de piedra tenían bellos tallados: Criaturas, mi gente y otras cosas algo abstractas.

— _Esto no es una prisión._ — Pensé.

Al fondo, a la entrada, un grupo de personas charlaban. Seguía sin entender sus palabras y el temor no podía ser ignorado (claro, Tikal podía aparecer y salvarme; pero era una posibilidad con la que no me podía arriesgar).

El grupo se acercó a mí y mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Tikal allí junto a ellos. Su mirada estaba llena de duda y temor. No me reconocía; ella no era la que conocía, era la del pasado.

La anciana presionó su mano en mi frente. Cerró sus párpados y movió sus labios. Al abrir sus ojos de nuevo una seña de su mano bastó para que los presentes, incluida Tikal, abandonara el lugar dejándonos solos a los dos. Ella caminó a un estante donde tomó unas vasijas; las olía y las dejaba de vuelta a su lugar exceptuando a una. Volvió a mí para tomar mi rostro en sus manos y, pronunciando otras palabras inentendibles (más que las dichas por los demás), me desató de las cuerdas que me aprisionaban.

Dio pasos a la hoguera en medio de la habitación; se detuvo, viéndome con seriedad. Entendí la indirecta y caminé a su lado. Frente a esta, sacó un cuchillo y lo acercó al pelaje blanco de mi pecho donde oprimió su punta por un segundo. Un pequeño ardor sentí, viendo como precavía que las gotas de sangre en el cuchillo no se perdieran hasta mezclarla con el polvo en la vasija en sus manos. De esta misma vasija lanzó un puñado de polvo al fuego, cuyas llamas rojas se volvieron azules fantasmales. Estas ondularon hasta desprenderse las puntas sin apagarse sino lo contrario, volvían a su color natural flotando por toda la habitación. Otro puñado de polvo fue lanzado, provocando un torbellino de fuego desatado por el lugar, envolviéndonos. Cerré mis ojos por instinto y me cubrí del impacto, más no llegó ningún dolor a mí. Lento pero seguro, abrí mis párpados notando una escena increíble. Una versión miniatura de una ciudad antigua (tal vez en la que estaba) se mostraba a través de siluetas de fuego. Por otro lado, en el centro de la hoguera se alzaba la Master Emerald. La gema comenzó a quebrarse y un humo salió de él tomando una apariencia corpórea; unos tentáculos y dientes se formaban. Temblé por un segundo al reconocerlo: era Chaos. Las figuras pequeñas que retrataban a muchos equidnas comenzaron a correr aterrados. Chaos los alcanzaba, los devoraba y destruía todo a su paso; nada lo detenía.

Solo hasta que la figura de Tikal que se alzó sobre la Emerald hizo presencia, y unas cadenas lo empujaron de vuelta, soltó un gruñido que lo hizo evaporarse a él y a ella. Dio fin a la masacre de mi tribu.

Limpiándose las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, la anciana tomó otra pizca de polvo y la sopló en mi cara.

— ¿Por qué…? — Tosía aquello que me dejaba sin aire para respirar.

— Es suficiente. — Oí decirle, quedando anonadado.

— Puedo… entenderla. — Declaré.

— Claro. Es parte del tsolante aunque no lo parezca. —

— ¿Tsolante? — Quedé confundido con la palabra.

— Oh, me disculpo. Ya no soy tan táankelem como lo fui una vez años atrás. Mi magia ya no es tan efectiva. Creo que hubo huecos al traducir nuestra lengua a la tuya. — Explicaba, sonriendo breve, pero su rostro cayó en una expresión de tristeza. — Me duele el destino que obtendremos por nuestra codicia.

Mi cuerpo nuevamente tembló de miedo. No por Chao sino por algo peor, y era mi culpa.

— No, no, no, no. — Comencé balbucear temeroso. — Ella vendrá. Rompí mi promesa. Yo no quería…— Mis balbuceos se detuvieron con el golpe en mi frente del bastón de la anciana.

— No es momento de temer. Lo que fue escrito por los dioses se ha de cumplir. Mi camino no está para interferir. Solo he de aceptar nuestro fatal destino; es lo que merecemos. — Comentó decaída, sin esperanza en sus ojos.

— Lo siento. Desearía cambiarlo pero le prometí…— Me detuve al sentir otro golpe en mi frente.

— Lo sé. Así que solo te pido una cosa: aléjate de Tikal, por favor. — Pidió agarrando con poca fuerza mi mano. — Ella será alguien que nunca podrá encontrar paz como el resto nosotros. Su camino no puede ser alterado.

— No… no puedo prometerle eso. — Uno de los motivos de mi deseo no solo era conocer mi cultura, sino a ella; entender la vida que tuvo antes de caer en la tarea eterna de ser protectora del espíritu de la Master Emerald.

— Si es ese tu deseo, me temo que las cosas no terminaran del todo bien… para ti. — No sé si esas palabras eran una amenaza o una advertencia, pero no retrocedería.

* * *

— Él no es un Ch'a' kaaj con la intensión de tomar nuestras tierras; no es un Aj ch'uukt con la misión de espiarnos para descubrir nuestras debilidades y dárselas a los enemigos de nuestro clan; él es un Ts'uul de lejanas tierras. En su sangre recorre nuestra sangre, provenientes de nobles guerreros que fueron convertidos en p'entak para servir en contra de su voluntad a su captores en trabajos degradantes como sirviente, o peor.

— La sangre guía al lugar del que provengo. Mi hogar. — Declaré ante todos los presentes, cuyos susurros se aglomeraban.

Agradecía la guía que me dio la anciana de cómo expresarme antes de hacer mi aparición ante ellos, evitando dudas por su parte.

— Tikal, mi niña, dan un paso. — Pidió la anciana.

— ¿Sí, abuela? — Preguntó, tratando de no verme a la cara directamente.

— Guíalo en lo que necesite. Muéstrale nuestra vida; nuestro mundo; su mundo. — Tomó mi mano y, sosteniéndolo la de Tikal, me entregó a ella.

Sus ojos me miraron con curiosidad y alerta. Miró a la anciana, su abuela, quien asintió su cabeza. Una sonrisa brotó de su rostro y, con entusiasmo, comenzó a tirar de mi brazo.

Alejándonos de la multitud, percibí la mirada fría de un joven muchacho. No dejaba de seguirme con sus ojos destellantes de cólera.

* * *

Tikal no perdió mucho el tiempo al guiarme de un lado a otro. Los lugares edificados con piedra eran más templos para adorar los diversos dioses a los que les debían sus vidas. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que iniciaba una nueva pregunta, deseosa de responderme.

Recomendándome salir a los alrededores de la ciudad, llegamos cerca de un riachuelo. Allí una que otra Alí o señorita (si no me equivocaba por el contexto que me decía ella) se sonrojaban al verme. Eran tal vez uno o dos años más jóvenes que yo y la belleza de arriba abajo era encantadora. El pelaje predominante entre las chicas era el rojo, aunque otras eran como Tikal: pelaje melocotón anaranjado, otras anaranjado, otras rosado con combinaciones, etc. Las vi coger sus tinajas o vasijas de agua y corrían alejándose de mí, soltando pequeñas risas entre sus demás amigas; susurraban cosas, me veían y otra vez susurraban.

— ¿He hecho algo? — Pregunté a Tikal, tomando un poco de agua del río cristalino.

— Eres un Ts'uul de una nación más allá de nuestras tierras. Era algo… interesante. — Respondió a mi pregunta con la misma emoción, al igual que todas las demás.

— Ya veo. Soy un extranjero. — Deduje la palabra que antes era rara para mí.

— ¿Ext-ran-yero? — Pronunció un poco errada, confusa.

— Ex-tran-jero. — Corregí. — Es lo que creo que significa Ts'uul en mi lengua.

Vi sus labios moverse, practicando la fonética de la palabra tan rara para su raza. Solté una carcajada que la hizo apenarse; tapó su rostro con vergüenza, intentando que no la viera. Era tan dulce y si Cream estuviera aquí conmigo se harían mejores amigas de inmediato.

Mis carcajadas se detuvieron al ver a ese mismo equidna que me miró de un modo tan agresivo esperando a la entrada de la ciudad. Ahora podía detallar mejor su apariencia, observando que teníamos el mismo color de pelaje (rojo) y casi la misma altura solo que era más acuerpado que yo; sus brazos eran más musculosos que los míos. En su pecho un circulo como una luna llena se hallaba, a diferencia del mío que era como un luna menguante hacia abajo, formando algo parecido a una letra U; de este mismo círculo blanco, una franja delgada brotaba de él, subiendo por su hombro y bajaba por su brazo como una serpiente enredándosele hasta llegar a su guante. Usaba sandalias beis y sobre sus tobillos se hallaban unos anillos purpuras.

— Tikal, te has retrasado. — Dijo de golpe. Ni se dignaba en saludarla.

— Discúlpame, Iktan. No me percaté que el sol ya había llegado a su cenit. — Agachó su cabeza, levantando su mano señalando al cielo.

— No te inclines. Tienes una labor entre manos por lo que yo no puedo culparte. — Entendió pero seguía viéndome con esos ojos llenos de frialdad. — Vamos a comer.

— ¿Knuckles, vienes? — Preguntó Tikal.

Pensé que Iktan se disgustaría o armaría una discusión al no serle de mucha confianza, pero solo se rio descontrolado.

— ¿Qué te da tanta gracia? — Pregunté dudoso de su actitud.

— Tu nombre. — Respondió áspero, con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

— Iktan…— Pronuncio Tikal su nombre apretando la mandíbula.

— No necesitas intervenir. Estoy orgulloso del nombre, como un recuerdo y legado de dónde vengo. Jamás lo cambiaría. — Declaré.

— Me parece tonto. — Apreté mis puños, queriendo destrozarle la cara al decir eso.

Él dio unos pasos hasta quedar de frente, mirándonos fijos. Sentía la chispa de enfrentarlo en una batalla y hacerlo retractar de sus palabras y pedirme disculpas; romperle la mandíbula y demostrarle que no era alguien con quien podía meterse y salir impune.

— Knuckles, vamos solo tú y yo a comer. — Avisó ella, jalándome del brazo y alejándome de Iktan.

— Ti-Tikal, no puedes…— Se detuvo. Suspiró un poco, para calmarse. — Al menos nos veremos en…

— ¡No! — Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar, respondiendo molesta.

Otra vez nos alejamos de él, quien miraba el piso decaído. Ni siquiera pude ver lo que hizo después porque ella me dirigía con rapidez entre la multitud, tropezando contra ellos. Nos disculpábamos, pero Tikal parecía estar aún molesta por el encuentro desafortunado con ese equidna.

Entramos una especie de palacio que quedaba cerca al templo piramidal, donde la recibieron a ella con respeto. Nos guiaron a un comedor de piedra, sirviéndonos manjares apetitosos dignos de la realeza. Tikal como siempre fue modesta con los sirvientes que se inclinaban ante su presencia, pidiéndole que no lo hicieran. Una vez solos, comimos tranquilos.

— Quiero pedirte disculpas por Iktan. Él no es tan malo cuando lo conoces más a fondo. — Pedía, masticando seguido unas frutas variadas.

— No quiero causar problemas entre los dos. — Dije, rebanando el pescado y comiéndomelo en bocados pequeños. — ¿Quién es él? Parecen tan unidos. ¿Un familiar con el que creciste? ¿Un amigo muy protector?

— Es mi prometido. — Respondió tranquila.

Un nudo en mi garganta se formó al escuchar esas palabras, casi ahogándome. Me podía imaginar muchas cosas entre los dos, pero nada tan íntimo; es que él, tan brusco en tratarla, se uniría a ella para siempre (y siempre significaba unos cuantos meses) no entraba bien en mi cabeza. Con curiosidad quise sacar el tema, pero me pareció algo muy inoportuno. No era el momento ni lugar adecuado.

— Doy gracias a tu abuela por lo que hizo por mí. De otro modo mi destino era incierto. — Cambié de tema, tratando de no causar algo inconforme con mi silencio.

— Ella es una increíble; sabe lo que es bueno para nosotros. — Dijo, tomando una tela y limpiándose la boca. — Pero se lamenta de la muerte de mi nan; su hija.

— Lo siento mucho. — Di mis compasiones.

— El tiempo de la herida abierta ya pasó. He aprendido a sobrellevar esa pérdida porque otra le aconteció. — Su tristeza se hacía evidente en su rostro. — A los 6 ella se fue y a los 7 fue mi abuela, la nan de mi padre. — Noté las lágrimas de sus ojos, secadas de inmediato por ella. — Mi amor por ambas es enorme. Sueño con el día de volverlas a ver, pero el camino a ese mundo aún está cerrado para mí; el tiempo de espera será largo.

— Nunca llegarás a ese lugar, me temo. — Susurré para mí mismo, recordando una y otra vez su destino final.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Preguntó.

— Nada importante. — Mentí. — Solo pensaba en… en… ah sí, sobre nuestros ancestros. — logré encontrar una excusa.

— Creo saber a donde debemos ir. — Dijo sonriendo.

Una vez terminado, continuamos nuestro tour. Estaba ansioso de cuál sería el lugar al que me llevaría ahora.

* * *

Los papiros en mis manos eran valores incalculables. Verlos en tan buen estado me dejaban anonadados. En mi tiempo, dichos documentos aún existen solo que unos se desasían con el tacto; otros, huecos se encontraban entre sus palabras que sí, su lenguaje no fuera inentendible para mí, sería otro obstáculo que me haría imposible de deducir su significado.

— ¿No quieres continuar con la visita? — Preguntó, sentada en un bloque de piedra. Estaba al borde de caer rendida del sueño.

— Sí, sí. Solo déjame terminar de leer esto. — Pedí, continuando mi lectura.

* * *

A la fuerza (sin mentir), Tikal me sacó de la biblioteca (no era su nombre exacto, pero se acercaba). No paré de leer en toda la tarde las muchas historias que narraban los hechos de la creación (desde la perspectiva de nuestra tribu); los dioses que nos dieron sus regalos; héroes que se enfrentaron a dichos dioses por el bien del mundo cuando estos se alzaron en el camino del mal y la codicia; y otros hechos más actuales, que describían la llegada del poder de Pachacamac. Apenas tomó la responsabilidad de su madre, muchas cosas cambiaron en la ideología de su clan. Él ansiaba mucho dominio, más allá de donde sus ojos podían ver. Se podía notar que desde joven su objetivo de grandeza estaba fijado.

Una vez afuera pude notar como el sol ya había caído, dejando a la noche como protectora de nosotros. Las antorchas encendidas iluminaban los caminos con un aura que nos hacía sentir seguros. Tikal me llevó a la plaza, donde yacían reunidos muchos civiles solo para observar las constelaciones que nos daba una perspectiva distinta de la vida.

Las familias, muchas familias, se acomodaban buscando un excelente lugar. Entre todas ellas, Tikal y yo nos sentamos. Ella me miró, delineando una de sus típicas sonrisas. Otra vez la sensación de nostalgia me invadía; la sentía a cada momento desde que llegué a esta época y en especial al lado de ella. Era como recuperar a alguien perdido, pero de ella solo sabía su sacrificio por nuestro destino. En teoría, no era nada para mí si no me equivocaba (tal vez parientes lejanos ya que mi madre mencionaba que la misma sangre de que se encontraba en Pachacamac recorría mi cuerpo).

De vuelta y alejado de mis pensamientos, Iktan camino frente a nosotros. Me miró con la misma desconfianza de siempre. No le importó interrumpirnos; solo se sentó a su lado, tomándola de la mano; la jaló, ocasionando que se recostara sobre su pecho. Sus manos se posaron en los brazos de ella.

Ver esa actitud denotaba su manera de mostrar que no se andaba en juegos. Se atrevía a declararme que ella era solo suya y nadie se la quitaría.

Justo cunado planeaba decirle algo, el silencio se evaporó al escuchar un bullicio a lo lejos.

— Mi padre, Pachacamac, ha llegado de su viaje. — Anuncio Tikal parándose, alejándose de Iktan y de mí a paso veloz.

Sin verme a la cara Iktan comenzó a seguirla, aumentando su paso para alcanzarla. Dudé si seguirla era correcto, pero al percatarme ya me encontraba de pie y caminando a esa dirección.

Pasé un grupo de personas aglomeradas, soltando alabanzas por el camino que Pachacamac pisaba. Lo vi detenerse con Tikal saltando sobre él. Me parecieron un poco dulces las muestras de cariño de ella a su padre. Lo abrazaba dándole pequeños besos en las mejillas. Podía ser el líder de todo lo que nos rodeaba, pero solo era un padre cuya hija se preocupaba por él cuando salía de la ciudad. Al dar fin a sus saludos cariñosos, ella me señaló.

— Tú debes ser aquel que porta el nombre de nuestro clan como propio. — Paso a paso se acercó, quedando de frente a mí. Una ojeada de arriba abajo bastó para sonreír. — Ya he hablado con la anciana y me ha contado tu historia. Reúnete con nosotros. Será bueno para ti luego de todo el dolor sufrido.

Asentí a su invitación, caminando a su lado. Fuimos a un lugar más tranquilo dejando atrás a todos los demás ciudadanos. Solo quedamos Pachacamac, Tikal, Iktan y al menos cuatro a cinco señores cuyas prendas mostraban una clase de estatus elevada.

En el asentamiento de piedra, una hoguera se formó y unas jóvenes, entre mi edad o unos pocos años mayor que yo, trajeron una serie de platos con frutas y platillos exquisitos como los que comí en el almuerzo.

— Gracias. — Agradecí, pero no hubo reacción de la alí (señorita).

Una vez servida la comida, iniciaron una danza alrededor del fuego como entretenimiento para nosotros.

Comiendo, oía las pláticas de Pachacamac con los señores. Hablaban sobre la expansión y la conquista de algunos territorios. La expulsión de quienes eran sus antiguos dueños y la poca ofensiva que estos presentaron durante la batalla por las tierras.

No sé si era temor u otra emoción parecida, pero no digería en mi mente la forma tan formal que hablaban de un tema tan delicado. Estaban más angustiados por lo poco que conquistaban que de los guerreros que perecían o los enemigos mataban en los campos de batalla. _¡Se burlaban de como pedían piedad al momento de la ejecución!_

Recordando que ya no podía juzgarlos, noté a uno de los señores fijar su vista en Iktan y Tikal. Miraba como uno alimentaba al otro, imitando a una pareja de novios (que eran, mejor dicho).

— ¿Y ya han planeado la cantidad de hijos que tendrán? — Preguntó él a la pareja que dejaron de comer.

— Eso es algo que aún no hemos discutido. — Contestó Iktan calmado.

— Con todo este tiempo desde el anuncio de su unión, algo han pensado. — Dijo tosco, devorando su platillo de carne.

— Como hombre, uno desea tres o cuatro hijos; la mayoría de ellos niños. — Expresaba Itkan. — Más he de aceptar que solo los dioses decidirán el momento apropiado en que este será engendrado, y el género con el que nacerá.

— No seas modesto. Eres un joven muy viril. Seguro no tardaras mucho en fertilizarla; para cuando ella cumpla los 15 años, ya cargará a su primer bebé en sus brazos.

— Es un poco apresurado. — Intervino Tikal, e igual que Iktan, manteniendo la calma.

— Ya falta poco para vuestro matrimonio. Luego de ese día, te aseguro que no dormirás mucho por las noches hasta que se anuncie la noticia de tu embarazo. — Vi como Tikal se incomodó, quedando en silencio y apartando la mirada.

Iktan le susurró unas palabras que la calmaron y le devolvió el entusiasmo. Mostró una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa, pero suficiente para alegrarla el resto de la velada.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y los leños llegaban al final de su vida útil. Las llamas poco a poco consumieron casi toda la madera, quedando solo cenizas. Las conversaciones que iniciaron tan interesante de escuchar poco a poco se volvieron tan triviales que llegué a perder el interés en sus palabras.

— ¿Desean una compañía confortable para esta noche? — Preguntó Pachacamac a sus invitados. Solo dos señores alzaron sus manos.

Llamándolas, las chicas que nunca dejaron de danzar de manera incansable se acercaron a dichos hombres que las vieron con lujuria. Una se acercó a Pachacamac, arrodillándosele.

— ¿Sus deseos, mi señor? — Preguntó con reverencia.

— Hazlo sentir cómodo. — Señaló a mi persona.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Con delicadeza se acercó a mí y se aferró a mi brazo, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. Podía ver que la tonalidad de su pelaje era un poco rosada, exceptuando las puntas de su cabeza que eran tan rojo como yo. Sus ojos eran de un color tan familiar a los de Rouge (me sentí observada por ella cuando la veía a los ojos fijamente). Su atuendo era parecido al de Tikal, solo que con más joyería.

— Nos vemos en la mañana. — Y con esas palabras, se despidió tomando rumbo junto a Iktan, que no dejaba de sostenerle la mano, así como yo era guiado por la equidna.

La casa de ella (si lo era), estaba muy alejado de las otras llegando casi al borde del bosque selvático por el lado oeste de la ciudad. Como las otras casas de la clase común, esta parecía hecha barro y madera, con techo de palma; no había puerta, solo el marco de esta y en ella se veía la cortina de hilos colgando. Adentro, por otro lado, solo había una cama hecha de troncos bien pulidas y unas telas finas como acolchado; dos o tres mesas se veían y en una de ellas había prendas de vestir puesta encima y otros accesorios decorativos.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Preguntó ante mi quietud.

— No sé exactamente qué es lo he de hacer. — Declaré.

Esto último era mentira. Se notaba lo que pasaba o pasaría, pero no me daba a la idea de que fuera verdad.

— Nunca me había tocado un joven tan inocente. — Sus manos se posaron en mi pecho. Un poco de fuerza bastó para tumbarme en aquella cama artesanal. — Te haré ver las estrellas.

— ¡No! — Grité, deteniéndola.

— ¿No? — Giró su cabeza con expresión inocente— Solo obedezco las órdenes de mi señor: hacerte sentir cómodo.

— No me siento cómodo con esto. Esto cosa… lo que haces…— Ni siquiera podía expresarme bien.

— ¿Cómo te hago sentir bien? — Preguntó.

— Solo quiero dormir. Dor-mir. — Recalqué, haciendo mímica con mis manos para dejarlo en claro.

— Si así lo quieres. — Aceptó con facilidad.

Suspirando, se levantó de la cama. Ante mi mirada se quitó su corta blusa y la falda con bordados tribales; descubriendo que no tenía ropa interior bajo aquellas prendas, ahora yacía desnuda a unos cuantos centímetros de mí.

— Dije dormir. — Recalqué, molesto tratando de apartar la mirada (pero me era imposible. Era muy hermosa).

— No duermo con mis prendas puestas. — Se defendió tranquila, sentándose a mi lado.

— No voy a quedarme aquí. — Me paré, caminando a la entrada.

— Yo no te aconsejaría irte. — Mencionó con su tono suave.

— Mírame. — Dije casi como una amenaza, dando más pasos hacia la salida.

— Por mí, no hay problema. Me preocupan las malas lenguas. — Oír eso me detuvo, viéndola confundido. — Te fui entregada como un regalo por el mismo Pachacamac en persona. Si te ven irte, se considera como un insulto a nuestro líder.

— Yo…— No pude decir nada. Ella se acercó a mí con cuidado.

— Desconocer nuestras tradiciones no es una excusa suficiente para que te salve de los castigos por tu irreverencia. — Tocó mi hombro y, alargando su brazo, señalaba devuelta a su cama.

Pensándolo, no tuve más opción que aceptar su argumento; era verdad al final de cuentas, no conocía nada y actuar como lo hago en mi tiempo no me traería más que problemas.

Casi a la fuerza, me acosté y ella lo hizo a mi lado. Mi respiración aumentó a sentir la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío, apretujándonos. La miré y ella solo bostezó.

— Así duermo yo cuando tengo compañía. — Con otro bostezo, cayó rendida al instante.

No le quería creer, pero se veía que de verdad dormía. Me aterraba pensar que estaba adiestrada a obedecer de manera inmediata cualquier orden.

Intentando conciliar el sueño, con mi vista fija al techo de palma de la casa, rebobinaba todo mi día. En un momento, suplicaba a la Master Emerald; al siguiente, estaba en el pasado tratando con mi clan y con Tikal; ahora, dormía con una desconocida que buscaba, cuyo trabajo era evidente, complacer a los hombres.

Esto último comenzó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza, lo que me hacía pensar:

 **—** ** _No esperaba que este tipo de actividades existiera mi tribu._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus reviews para traerles mejores historias.

PD: Algunas palabras en idioma Mayas fueron traídas gracias al DICCIONARIO INTRODUCTORIO: ESPAÑOL – MAYA; MAYA – ESPAÑOL (2009) de la universidad de Quintana Roo (Estado de la península Yucatán, México).

Otras, en idioma quiché (o k'iche, parte de la lengua maya) nuevamente se las agradezco a nina14j quien me dio información sobre ellas.

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. ;D


	3. Uniones dudosas y separaciones dolorosas

Aquí les traigo este largo capítulo. Comencé a escribirlo poco a poco y no pude parar para hacer otros fanfics hasta que lo terminara.

Disfrútenlo. ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: Uniones dudosas y separaciones dolorosas**

 _Agarraba con fuerza su cintura. Mis caderas se movían por voluntad propia. El sudor empapaba mi rostro, que no dejaba de esta presionado en su pecho. Mi corazón palpitaba como un tambor golpeado a gran velocidad; parecía querer salirse de mi pecho._

 _Levantando mi vista para ver su rostro de estasis, mi cuerpo perdió toda energía. Sus ojos verdes azulados chocaron con los míos. Aquel rostro femenino no pertenecía a quien yo creía._

 _— ¿Rouge? — Anonadado, no daba riendas a su presencia._

 _Los párpados se cerraron fuera de mi voluntad. Al abrirse ya no me encontraba en la cama, sino que yacía parado, lejos de ella._

 _— Discúlpame. Olvidé que dijiste que solo querías dormir. — levantó los hombros y las manos, señal que no importaba. — Me tocará dejarte._

 _Prendas de vestir típicas de las mujeres de mi tribu cubrieron su cuerpo de la nada. Sus ojos verdes azulados se apagaron; estaban vacíos de cualquier emoción._

 _En el marco de la puerta, a la entrada, los hombres mayores que se fueron acompañados por las jóvenes mujeres la noche anterior para satisfacer sus gustos esperaban ansiosos. Rouge caminó hacia ellos, posándose entre los dos. Comenzaban a tocarla y meter sus manos debajo de esas prendas para acariciarla._

 _Apretujé mi cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante cada vez que observaba como ellos la degustaban. Apreté y apreté más hasta que oí como mi cráneo se rompió y caí al suelo si vida, con la risa de Rouge resonando en lo que fue mi cabeza._

* * *

— ¡Rouge! — Grité agitado, despertando del horrible sueño.

Temblaba como gelatina; mis manos no parecían recomponerse. Inhalé y exhalé de forma agitado hasta que logré recomponerme, respirando normal.

Me sentí observado, pero recordé con quien estaba. Ella me miraba pasmada, con una taza de madera en las manos y aún desnuda (no evité verla, ya que era una pérdida de tiempo; por su parte no tenía vergüenza de mostrase así)

— ¿Qué es un Rouge? — Preguntó, curiosa ladeando un poco su cabeza a la izquierda.

— Rouge es alguien, no algo. — Respondí. — Se trata de alguien que conozco.

— Entiendo. — Tomó mi respuesta con poco interés.

Frotó en su cuerpo una especie de crema blanca, como un bálsamo. Realzaba el brillo rojo de su pelaje y emanaba un olor que excitaba mis fosas nasales.

— Buenos días, eh… eh…— Quise ser cortes, pero algo me faltaba. — Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

— Soy una Káakbach. — Respondió seria.

— No pregunté lo que hacías, sino quien eres. — Indiqué, sobándome los ojos buscando aplacar mi enojo.

No tenía ni un minuto despierto y ella comenzaba a desquiciarme.

— Los nombres que escogieron nuestros padres son borrados el día que somos elegidas para esta labor entregada por los dioses. — Narró, tranquila.

— ¿No fue tu elección hacer… hacer esto? — Pregunté.

— ¿Qué clase de mujer escogería a voluntad satisfacer hombres desconocidos por el resto de su vida? — Preguntó levantando la voz, deteniéndose de su.

Quedé callado ante su pregunta. En mi tiempo era normal encontrarse con ese tipo de mujeres por la noche cuando paseaba por Station Square (no sabía que pensar la primera vez cuando conocí la ciudad); algunas trabajaban en ese oficio por necesidad y otras para satisfacer ciertos vicios que degradaban aún más sus cuerpos.

— Lo siento. — Dije.

— No lo sientas. —Indiferente, me dio la espalda.

Ella continuó esparciéndose el bálsamo por su cuerpo igual que antes de interrumpirla.

— Casi se me olvida. Tikal mandó un mensaje; te espera en su palacio más tarde. — Informó al minuto, dejando de lado, de nuevo, el bálsamo. — Una pequeña muestra de mi humildad.

Pasó a mi lado un jarrón de frutas frescas. Todas apetitosas y jugosas. Tomé el gajo de uvas entre todas las demás; pesaba mucho para ser pequeño. Saboreé su dulzura en mi mente antes de devorarlas una por una (es mi fruta favorita y no podía resistirme).

Antes de acabármelas, me despedí de la Káakbach quien solo asintió sin inmutarse mucho.

Sin preocuparme, salí de la casa para ver a Tikal. La ruta al palacio fue entretenida. Muchas Alí (jovencitas) susurraban al verme pasar; ver al extraño Ts'uul (extranjero) debía ser algún honor. Les devolvía la forma en cómo me miraban con una sonrisa. Se tapaban los rostros ante la pena que les provocaba, marchándose sonriente con su grupo de amigas fieles. Era la primera vez que era deseados o admirado por tantas miradas femeninas (bueno, vivía en una isla solo y conocía a pocas chicas cuyo amor no era correspondido por sus _"amados"_ ).

Llegando a mi destino, saludé a los guardias que resguardaban la entrada del palacio de piedra con firmeza. Me dejaron pasar sin problemas. Reconocían quien era y para que venía. Una vez dentro, caminé por los pasillos admirando de nuevo los relieves de nuestra cultura; dibujos que contaban una diminuta parte de la historia de mi gente y los dioses que adoraban. Sonreí hasta que vi la figura de Perfect Chaos; sus ojos me miraban y la pupila vertical parecida a la hoja de una daga quebraba mi interior. Negué y traté de no recordar el mal que se aproximaba. Era una tortura saber el futuro de todas estas pobres almas.

Al lado de la entrada de la habitación de Tikal, me detuve. No me di cuenta en que momento llegué.

— Tikal, soy yo. Knuckles. — Llamé con tono fuerte, esperando su aprobación a entrar o esperarla.

Oí un golpe procedente de adentro, de algo cayendo al suelo. Entré moviendo las cortinas. Reaccioné acostumbrado en atacar antes de pensar; debí pensar primero.

Tikal soltó un grito, señalando a la puerta. Duré segundos en blanco antes de obedecerle. Mi respiración se volvió agitada, con el corazón retumbando como tambor al igual que en mi pesadilla. Sirvientas no mayores de Tikal pasaron mi lado y entraron; el guardia que las acompañaba esperó en la puerta, dándole la espalda para evitar mirar lo que no debía.

Rebobiné en mi mente todo este caos por causa de mi tontería. Entraba listo para el ataque, temeroso de algo malo. Vi toda su parte de atrás del cuerpo desnudo de ella, sus muslos y caderas. Giró su cuerpo, tapándose sus atributos femeninos con sus manos. Soltó un pequeño grito al verme.

Me miró no con rabia o ira, sino con vergüenza; su cabeza hacía movimientos en dirección a la puerta para que saliera (no usaba sus manos por obvias razones). Antes de voltear e irme, en su cama vi un vendaje largo con pequeñas manchas rojas en varias secciones.

— _¿Tenía una herida que no le vi ayer?_ — Pensé una vez saliendo se su habitación y esperando sentado.

— Necesitamos poner veneno en las esquinas. Las ratas están volviendo. — Dijo una de las sirvientas a su compañera que asentía a sus ideas.

¡Ratas! Una idea brillante, que tapaba los verdaderos sucesos, para un momento como este.

Observando a las dos sirvientas tomar rumbos opuestos, y el guardián acompañó a la que sugirió la idea en la conversación. Seguí sentado, a la espera de mi regaño (si tenía suerte); Tikal salió y su mirada seria me indicaba lo obvio: no estaba feliz de mi llegada (o la forma en como llegué).

— Lo siento. — Seguía seria con mi disculpa. — No era mi intención.

Soltó un suspiro a la brevedad. Aceptó mis actos.

— La próxima vez, espera mi llegada en la sala. — Dijo.

— No vi nada, lo juro. — Declaré en busca de redención.

— Te creo. — Declaró ella. — Entra.

Dudé si era correcto después de lo sucedido; su mirada insistía que lo hiciera.

Entre y fijé mi vista en su cama, buscando las vendas que vi antes. No había nada más que una buena organización en el tendido de sus sábanas. Tikal tomó un brazalete violeta, que tenía grabados de un colibrí en él, de la mesa donde muchos accesorios eran visibles; desde aretes con piedras preciosas, collares dorados, polvos de maquillaje, y otras más cosas que no recordaba su nombre.

— Maltyox, nan. — Escuché decir de su parte, besando el objeto con delicadeza y abrazándolo con cuidado.

No sé el porqué, pero una chispa en mí se creaba. Sentía curiosidad por el brazalete y su significado profundo para ella.

Tikal debió notar mi interés. Tomó mi mano y me dio eso, sonriendo dulcemente.

— Este brazalete fue de mi madre. Lo usó el día que se entregó a mi padre en matrimonio. — Narraba con el mismo brillo de una inocente niña contando un cuento de hadas. — Me pidió que lo usara cuando llegara mi momento de entregarme a un hombre; y es ahora, con Iktan.

No encontraba amor o deseo cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre; tampoco estaba seguro de que Iktan fuera realmente merecedor de ella.

— ¿Pasa algo Knuckles? — Preguntó, tomando devuelta su posesión preciada.

— Tú… tú…— Quería confrontarle sobre su matrimonio, pero quien era yo para tal intromisión. Solo era un extranjero sin derecho a nada en su vida.

— No tengas miedo. — Animaba con su simple pero inocente sonrisa a que hablara.

— Tú… has dicho palabras que no he llegado a comprender. — Logré decir, encontrando una excusa perfecta. — ¿Que significa Maltyox, nan?

Finalmente decidí seguir callando estos pensamientos sobre su unión con aquel equidna guerrero. Más adelante podía descubrir que los hizo decidirse que debían ser el uno para el otro; pero lo último que acababa de decir no era mentira. Era desconocido para mi esa palabra (como otras que he venido escuchando).

— Mi abuela me advirtió de esto. — Dijo, sentándose al borde de su cama. — Gracias, mamá. ¿Entendiste esto último? — Preguntó.

— Sí. — Respondí su inquietud.

— Ya veo. — Rascó su cabeza, pensando un poco. — Knuckles, nuestro idioma es la combinación de varias lenguas. Una misma palabra puede ser dicha hasta en nueve formas distintas, si no me equivoco. — Contaba sus dedos y asentía para sí misma. — Mi abuela te lanzó un hechizo y te permitió poder entendernos y comunicarnos con nosotros; pero quedaron lenguas sin incluir, y todo el que hable o diga palabras en esas lenguas será imposible de comprender para ti. — Tomó unas bocanadas de aire, pausando un poco su explicación. — Maltyox, nan es igual: Gracias, mamá.

— Entonces... Maltyox, Tikal, por enseñarme. — Utilicé su propia lengua para dar muestra de su gratitud.

Inclinó levemente su cabeza al suelo, aceptando mi agradecimiento.

— Sabes, no te esperaba tan temprano. Eso fue lo que me tomó por sorpresa antes de que tu entraras y me vieras…— Bajó la mirada apenada, evitando recordar el suceso. — Pensé que llegarías más tarde por, ya sabes…

Quedó muda, esperando que entendiera el contexto.

— No sé de qué hablas. — Dije sin pena.

— Dormiste con una Káakbach. — Declaró. — Los dos amigos de mi padre que aceptaron su servicio aún yacen bajo el dominio de los sueños en sus respectivas habitaciones.

La miré consternado, si crédito a sus palabras.

— No te juzgo. Eres hombre. Tienes tus necesidades como cualquier otro. — Daba una explicación, buscando no insultarme u ofenderme; pero eso que decía no quedaba conmigo.

— Yo no tuve nada con ella. No hicimos nada. — Rápidamente dije, evitando dar malos entendidos.

No me creyó al principio. Duró con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro que desapareció al darse cuenta que no bromeaba. Al final me miró anonadada.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó inocente. — ¿No era tu tipo? ¿Dijo algo indebido?

— No, nada de eso. — Negué a tales indagaciones. — Yo… yo no me sentía cómodo.

— Disculpa mi intromisión. — Pidió, sintiendo vergüenza.

Era raro, pero hablaba sobre la labor de esas chicas con tanta facilidad; como un hábito común en su vida cotidiana, no parecía desagradarle o sorprenderle.

— Lo aceptaste tan fácil. — Dije.

— Mi padre recibe la visita de dos Káakbach por semana. No es raro para mí saber lo que hacen.

Abrí mis ojos llenos de sorpresa, estupefacto ante tal información. Tikal nuevamente notó mi sorpresa.

— Él y mi nan (mamá) eran muy activos. Según mi abuela, dos veces al día intimaban; al amanecer y anochecer eran los momentos que más disfrutaban. — Soltó una pequeña carcajada. — Cuando tenía dos años, una vez desperté a media noche por una pesadilla y entré a su cuarto. Pregunté qué hacían y mi padre respondió sin pensar: _"Tu nan tenía frío. Le estoy dando calor"_ — Soltó una carcajada, a la par que yo me apenaba. — Ella le dio una cachetada y se fue a dormir conmigo. De grande, cuando me enseñaron de donde provenían los bebés y lo que el sexo significaba, entendí lo mal que sonaba esas palabras y porqué mi madre hizo eso aquella noche.

Sus risas comenzaron a apagarse. Su sonrisa se borraba, como un día brillante nublado por las oscuras nubes listas para esparcir la lluvia.

— Luego de la muerte de mi nan, mi padre necesitaba una forma de superar su dolor; y eran las Káakbach quienes disiparon parte de aquel dolor.

Quedó en silencio. Hablar sobre su madre la llenó de tristeza al final; quiso recordar solo lo bueno, pero saber que ya no estaba junto a ella la derrotaba. Sus ojos se aguaron, listos para desbordarse como una presa.

— Mejor no sigamos hablando de eso. Hablemos de algo distinto. — Traté de animarla.

Asintió a mi propuesta, sobándose las manos por sus ojos. Fingió una sonrisa que era ineficaz para ocultar aún sus pesares.

Se paró, salimos de su habitación y caminamos por el pasillo unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse. Acercó su rostro a mi cuerpo y lo olfateó.

— No te has bañado. — Tapó su nariz.

Olí mi cuerpo y no la culpaba; apestaba al demonio (no tuve tiempo de bañarme luego de la lucha con Rouge y el resto del día lo pasé con ella conociendo la ciudad, lo que intensificaba mi pestilencia).

— Vine de inmediato apenas supe de tu mensaje. — Traté de excusarme.

Ella arqueó una ceja ante mi excusa vaga.

— Ven. — Siguió tapando su nariz, guiándome a algún lado (posiblemente a un baño).

Quedé muy apenado por eso. Ahora no sería un mal momento que la tierra me tragara (de nuevo).

* * *

Tikal no dijo una palabra desde que salimos del palacio que era su hogar. Solo buscó unos jabones y toallas. Se despidió de sus sirvientes con mucha humildad. Caminamos por parte de la ciudad antes de internarnos en la espesa selva. Había un angosto sendero limpio y libre de malas hierbas por el que íbamos a cuál sea que fuese el destino.

En una parte, el camino se dividía en dos direcciones opuestas (uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda).

— Aquí nos separamos. — Declaró, entregándome uno de los jabones y una toalla. — Sigue por este lado — señaló el del lado izquierdo — y hallaras un riachuelo. Ahí puedes bañarte. Creo que todavía hay gente.

— ¿Qué pasa si voy por aquel lado? — Pregunté.

— Puedes perder un ojo. — Respondió.

Sonrió con malicia, ocultando sus ganas de reír.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Levanté una ceja.

No respondió ante mi duda. Solo se fue riendo por el camino derecho, perdiéndose de mi vista.

Levantando los hombros, no le di vueltas al asunto y caminé tranquilo hasta llegar al cabo de pocos minutos al riachuelo del que me especificó. Tuvo razón con que encontraría a otros allí; todos machos como yo, de diversas edades. Se me quedaron viendo, de pies a cabeza.

— Saqarik. — Dijeron varios al unísono.

— Buenos Días. — Dije, esperando no ser irrespetuoso.

Unos sonrieron, otros no expresaron nada; solo continuaron su labor de higiene al despercudir su cuerpo de la suciedad diaria. Notaba que el más joven tenía por muchos tres años; no había bebés al cuidado de sus padres. Los niños de estas edades (tres años) eran cuidados por quien debían ser su padre o hermano (no sé qué era) que los agarraba y secaba una vez finalizado su baño.

Sin pena, también entré al riachuelo luego de quitarme mis zapatos y guantes. Su agua fría me llegaba a cerca de las rodillas. Podía ver mis dedos un poco deformes por la distorsión que esta provocaba. Con mis manos humedecí el resto de mi cuerpo; se sentía tan bien.

Sobándome el jabón esperando que hiciera espuma, oí risas a lo lejos. Volteé y vi como dos chicos más jóvenes que yo corrían con sonrisas de victoria. Los dos eran casi idénticos, con la excepción que uno tenía un lunar blanco en sobre su ojo derecho y el otro sobre su ojo izquierdo; eran hermanos gemelos.

— Eran lindas. — Dijo el del lunar izquierdo.

— Muy lindas. Y esa figura. Qué senos. — Indicó el otro, del lunar derecho, haciendo formas ovaladas sobre su pecho con sus manos.

Notaba que estaban excitados un poco; sus miembros viriles yacían a la vista.

— Cuando se casen deberán dejar esos hábitos. — Dijo uno de los señores, reprendiéndolos.

— ¿Por qué cree que lo hacemos ahora que somos jóvenes? — Indagó el del lunar derecho.

— Él y yo aún tenemos la oportunidad de apreciar la belleza de otras jovencitas antes de atarnos a una mujer en matrimonio. — Respondía su hermano, haciéndole una llave en forma de juego al del lunar derecho.

— Sí. Cuando nos casemos con la mujer destinada podremos hacer algo más que solo verla. — Dijo él, escapándose de la llave y fingiendo una lucha con el del lunar izquierdo.

— Tienen razón. — La crudeza en la mirada del señor se disipó. Ahora era de complicidad con los jóvenes. — Hice lo mismo como tres o cuatro veces. — Se reía, acompañados de los hermanos que dejaban sus juegos y comenzaban a bañarse.

Tardé en comprender (mejor dicho, no pensé) que Tikal se fue a bañar con otras chicas y mujeres; mujeres que se defenderían si descubrían que miradas inoportunas interrumpían ese momento que debía ser privado.

Solté un suspiro, pensando que esto era normal; hice lo mismo cuando Rouge se bañaba, aunque fuera por accidente, y no pude apartar mi mirada de su cuerpo; lo admiraba por su perfección. Podía negarlo mil veces frente a ella, pero mentirme a mí era otra cosa.

Esbozando una sonrisa, continué con lavando mi cuerpo para poder reunirme con Tikal.

* * *

Salí del espeso bosque tropical, buscando a los lados. Tikal me esperaba sentada sobre el césped.

— Saqarik, Tikal. — Saludé, deseándole buenos días (aunque ya no hubiéramos visto antes).

— Saqarik a ti. — Murmuró, devolviéndome el saludo.

Reímos a lo bajo. Ella entendía que ponía en práctica ciertos acentos y le agradaba eso. No había nada mejor que aprender ciertas palabras de tu gente.

Como la Káakbach, ella me ofreció ciertas frutas que tenía a la mano como desayuno. Acepté complacido, con mi estómago gruñendo; tomé varios mangos apenado de no poder ocultar las ganas que tenía por llenar mi barriga.

— Nuestra ciudad no es enorme como otras. Ya te mostré lo principal ayer. — Informó, sobándose la cabeza. — No sé qué más podría serte de ayuda.

— Solo pasemos el rato. Me agrada tu compañía. — Dije, posando mi mano sobre la suya.

Ruborizada, Tikal trató de no parecer apenada con tal comentario. Quité mi mano de inmediato. No podía darles ideas errores.

— Lo que quiero decir, ehh…— Tosí, tomando una pose seria. — Has sido una gran amiga en tan solo un día de conocernos.

Esbozando una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto pequeños trozos de la fruta que yacía entre sus encías, se levantó y me tomó de las manos con entusiasmo.

— Voy a saludar una amiga. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Asentí deseoso. Que me presentara a personas que consideraba muy cercanas a ella era señal que de verdad era su amigo. Se cumplía parte de mi deseo; ver mi gente y saber más de ella.

* * *

Familias humildes charlaban entre ellas. Los niños jugaban. La zona común (la clase que no era noble) donde la mayoría de los equidnas vivían era muy alegre.

Oí gritar fuerte tras de mí. Me volteé, aguantando las ganas de actuar de golpe (recordaba las consecuencias de esta mañana); solo se trataban de niños siendo niños, jugando entre ellos.

El más alto de todos tenía una cobija azul sobre sus hombros, y pequeñas plumas entre las púas de su cabeza.

— ¡ARRRGGG! Soy Perfect Chaos, Dios del agua que beben. Me despertaron y he visto sus pecados. Han avivado mi ira. — Saltó sobre la pequeña niña, agarrándola en un abrazo.

— No. Chaos me ha atrapado. He muerto. Mi vida ha llegado a su fin. — Actuaba la niña como una pobre damisela cuya vida era arrebatada.

Nuevamente la premonición volvía a mí. Esos niños narraban sus fatales destinos como una broma, sin saber que se haría realidad.

Los vi a todos, esas pobres familias, y me sentía tan inútil en no poder contarles su futuro. Tikal (la de mi tiempo) me advirtió que no lo hiciera, pero no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados; deseaba gritar a los vientos su infortunio; llamarlos a evitar seguir con su sed de conquista de nuevos territorios; pero no era prudente. Solo podía dejarlos morir como ya estaba escrito.

Sentí suaves manos sobre mi rostro. Bajé la mirada y Tikal secaba las lágrimas que brotaron de forma inconsciente de mí. Su boca articulaba palabras de preocupación.

— No te preocupes. Solo estoy emotivo. — Dije, terminando de secar las pocas gotas de mi cara. — Yo soy el único de mi clan, de tribu, de mi raza en la isla que vivo.

— Pero no estás en tu isla. Estás aquí, con nosotros. — Palabras de aliento de su parte me animaron, dejando de lado parte de mi dolor.

Me dolía verla sufrir por dolor el ajeno. Tenía que ser fuerte para llevar esta carga. Era un regalo estar aquí y no podía desaprovecharlo.

* * *

— ¡Xwa'n! — Gritó Tikal, alargando sus brazos.

— ¡Tikal! — Gritó la otra chica, también haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas corrieron, dándose un acogedor y alegre abrazo, con uno que otro salto.

— Viniste con el Aj ch'uukt (extranjero). — Me miró de pies a cabeza. Chasqueaba los dedos, buscando encontrar alguna palabra para decir. — ¿Knuckles? — Señaló, adivinando mi nombre.

— Ese soy yo. — Alargué mi mano para saludarla de forma cordial.

Ella miró este gestó y rio para sí misma, poco audible. En su lugar, me dio un fuerte abrazo igual al de Tikal.

— Soy Xwa'n.

— Es un placer conocerte en mejores condiciones. — Dije luego de su gran apretón. — ¿No gritaras que soy un Ch'a' kaaj (invasor)?

— Tu calzado y la lengua que pronunciaste la primera vez eran rara para mí. — Respondió sin pena ni vergüenza, señalando mis tenis.

No la juzgaba. En otros casos, su acción fue la más correcta en cuestión de seguridad. Al no ser una guerrera como los hombres, buscar ayuda era la opción razonable.

— Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? — Ansiosa, Xwa'n preguntó.

— Le conté a Knuckles sobre el chico que perdió el ojo por ver lo que no debía. — Respondió Tikal.

— Se lo merecía. Lo haría de nuevo. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Fuiste tú? — Señalé asombrado.

— Sí. — Orgullosa, cruzaba los brazos. — Estas bañándote tranquila, oyes una rama quebrase sobre tu cabeza y un chico cae sobre ti. — Detallaba con mímica toda la situación del momento vivido en carne propia. — Tenía rabia que sus manos desnudas rozaran mi cuerpo. Cogí la piedra más cercana y se la lancé con todas mis fuerzas. Su sangre tiñó parte de su rostro anaranjado cuando impactó contra su ojo.

— ¿Qué fue de él? ¿Logró casarse? — Indagué a la espera de la respuesta.

Un chico que hiciera algo como eso pudo ser repudiado por tales acciones por su gente. No era lo mismo ver que tocar a una chica.

— Lo hizo. Y está feliz con quien se unió. — Una voz masculina respondió.

Dentro de la casa a la espalda de la chica salió un joven. No era muy corpulento, era casi como yo. Su pelaje, como el narrado por Xwa'n, era anaranjado y el iris de su único ojo era de un azul como una laguna cristalina; no tenía lunares blancos en su pecho como yo, pero sí varios puntos esparcidos por sus brazos. No tenía prendas u otro accesorio sobre su cuerpo, a excepción de sus chanclas.

En sus brazos, un pequeño bebé rojizo como Xwa'n, de no más de cuatro meses sino me equivocaba, dormía tranquilo. Lo meció en un intento de aún mantenerlo dormido. Ese joven muchacho bostezó un poco antes de acercase a Xwa'n.

— De todas las alí (señoritas) que conocía, a ti era a quien más veía. Me posaba en ese viejo árbol para admirar tu belleza. — Declaró. Su tono de voz suave la sonrojaba.

— Mi madre me obligó que pasara tiempo contigo por el daño que te hice. — Trataba de aparentar molestia, más sonó amorosa.

— Y fue un buen precio. — Sonrió él. — Hice que te enamoraras y aceptaras mis sentimientos el día que me declaré ante ti. — Besó los labios de Xwa'n de forma inesperada.

Separados de aquel inesperado beso, nos miró a ambos.

— ¿Le dices tú o yo? — oímos preguntarle de forma privada.

Xwa'n asintió, viéndonos con una sonrisa.

— No… no he sangrado en dos meses. — Dijo con pena.

— Xwa'n, tú…— Tikal se acercó y tocó su vientre. — Eso es maravilloso.

Feliz, muy feliz, Tikal acariciaba el vientre de Xwa'n, susurrándole palabras melosas.

Entendía el por qué decía eso. Entendía el contexto que Xwa'n estaba embarazada; pero ver al pequeño bebé hacía que ideas chocaran.

— Vas a ser padre, de nuevo. — Murmuré — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Quince. — respondió. — Lo sé, parezco de catorce. — Soltó risas ante las expresiones que articulaba mi cara.

La misma edad de Sonic, ya era padre y tenía un bello hogar (¿qué pensaría Amy de eso?).

— Hubieran esperado un poco más antes de tener otro. — Informaba, tratando de no sonar descortés.

Levantó una ceja, pensativo de mi afirmación, él se quedó viéndome.

— Es mejor tenerlos jóvenes. Así podré ver a mis nietos, y los hijos de mis nietos. — Respondió, vislumbrando ya su futuro. — Tendrás un hermano o hermana; si es niña, la cuidaras bien. Ese es el trabajo de un hermano — Le daba la noticia al pequeño bebé, descubriendo yo que se trataba de un niño.

Lloró a todo pulmón, despertando. Él la dio a manos de su madre, buscando que fuera calmado por ella. Xwa'n miró a su esposo con afecto, entendiendo que no era su área de especialidad el cuidado del bebito.

Acarició la cabecita del infante con delicadeza, haciéndole masajes circulares en su frente; su llanto se clamo hasta convertirse en quejidos, esforzándose para conseguir atención.

Xwa'n bajó la parte superior de su vestido, exponiendo sus senos al aire. No estaba avergonzada que los viera, y menos que lo masajeara hasta que unas gotas de lecha salían de la punta de sus pezones. Acercó a la criaturita a su seno derecho; él chupó unos segundos antes de hacer mueca de disgusto; en el seno izquierdo, por el contrario, se pegó a este; sus manitos se apretujaron alrededor del seno y comenzó a alimentarse. El esposo se sentó en el suelo, sobando el vientre de su amada.

— La primera noche que ella y yo tenemos sexo después de dos meses del parto y queda preñada. — Narró de golpe.

— Balam, no digas esas cosas. — Pidió su Xwa'n, apenada.

— Somos grandes. Tikal se casará en dos semanas. Ya sabe lo que le depara el futuro. — Balam continuaba su charla.

— Balam, no deberíamos…

— Mi amor, no hay que endulzar las cosas. — Excusaba a su favor. — Tikal e Iktan comenzaran a intimar; como Xwa'n y yo, procreamos en este mismo tronco (dentro de la casa), sentados y con mucha…

Ella reprendió con pequeños golpes a su esposo que por poco detalla una escena muy _"privada"_ , callándolo.

— Xwa'n, Balam tiene razón. — Tikal detuvo a su amiga de castigar a su esposo por hablar más de lo que es debido. — Aunque prefiero que solo sea en la cama donde Iktan me embarace o tengamos nuestros momentos como esposos.

Balam y Xwa'n quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar decir eso por parte de Tikal. La miraron antes de que los tres soltaran pequeñas risas. Exceptuándome a mí, todo era tan natural para ellos al decir estos temas como hablar del clima.

Pero la sensación de desconfianza persistía cada vez que la veía. Esa risa que de sí brotaba era solo una pantalla; podía percibir que Tikal quería otra cosa más

Todos le recordaban, desde desconocidos hasta sus amigos cercanos, que pronto sería una mujer casada y madre los siguientes meses (si era verdad la virilidad que mencionaban de Iktan). ¿Quién estaría feliz de esto? (Pregunta que yo respondía con una sencilla respuesta: nadie).

* * *

Casi debían ser las nueve de la mañana cuando caminábamos Tikal y yo sin rumbo fijo, buscando con que entretenerlos. Xwa'n nos dio de cortesía carne seca condimentada que llenó nuestras barrigas. Pensé que duraríamos más tiempo hablando, pero tuvo que dejarnos por sus deberes matutinos; revisar los cultivos de su predio y comprar alimentos; y nada de esas obligaciones se haría por sí solo.

Balam, por su lado, se preparaba para su turno en la guardia; vestía prendas guerreras y se pintaba para verse imponente ante todo enemigo que osara poner pie en la ciudad.

Saber que ellos dos se unieron luego de una circunstancia un poco "complicada", abría paso a una pregunta sustancial para mí.

— ¿Cómo funcionan los noviazgos aquí? — No pareció ella entender a qué me refería por cómo me miró. — ¿Cómo hacen para decidir con quién estarás?

— ¿Te refieres a los cortejos? — Preguntó y asentí.

Como hizo en la mañana a la hora del baño, no dijo nada y siguió caminando. La seguí esperando una nueva lección de su parte.

* * *

Esperando cerca al río, Tikal y yo mirábamos como un joven ansioso, con una flor en su mano, articulaba palabras para sí mismo, corrigiéndose cuando tartamudeaba demasiado. Nuestra presencia para él era desapercibida, yacía concentrado en los sentimientos que pronto declararía (y era ahora).

Vimos como una alí (jovencita) llegaba a la orilla y llenaba su tinaja con el agua cristalina. El joven se posó detrás suyo, tocando su hombro. Él chico logró hablarle con fluidez. No oíamos lo que le declaraba por la distancia, pero ya era obvio. Su rostro se sonrojaba el doble por cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Ella asintió, mordiendo la punta izquierda del paño que yacía sobre sus hombros (le servía para no lastimarse los hombros al cargar la tinaja), alegrándolo al borde de llorar. La abrazó, entregándole la flor, antes de dejarla y salir corriendo devuelta a la ciudad. Se oían sus gritos de regocijo a lo lejos, agradeciendo a los dioses por permitirle cumplir su deseo.

La chica mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro hasta que se alejó de nosotros cargando aquel objeto lleno de agua. Tikal se paró y me miró con una sonrisa parecida a la de la chica, lista para explícame más a detalle lo ocurrido.

— Así funciona nuestro cortejo. Donde recogemos el agua para nuestros hogares, el joven viene y nos declara sus sentimientos. Si aceptamos, él hablará con sus padres para que discutan los planes de la boda con la familia de la novia. — Narraba como una buena profesora enseñando. — Por el contrario, si no acepta ella sus sentimientos él tendrá que consentir sus deseos. Él, por ningún motivo, debe insistir por muy dolido que quede. Si lo hace, solo causará conflictos entre familias. — Terminó, seria.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Sin ánimo de ofender, me parecía que algo tan importantes como la unión dependiera de algo tan.

— Hay más detalles, pero varían según nuestra ciudad. — Dijo ella. — Esta, sin embargo, es la principal; el primer paso para unirnos hasta el final de nuestros días.

— ¿Eso hizo Iktan? ¿Te declaró que te amaba? — Pregunté.

— No.

Rudo, seco, o de golpe; cualquiera de esos significados parecidos representaba el modo como respondió. Parecía otra persona; distinta y con la vista perdida al horizonte.

— No dormiste con la Káakbach porque le eres fiel a una Alí. — dijo luego de mantenerse en silencio (se notaba que trababa de evadir el tema).

— No… sí… es complicado. — Traté de responderle, pero para mí era un tema delicado que nunca tomaba en consideración.

— No puede haber dudas en lo que sientes. La amas o no la amas; no hay intermedio. — Su tono fue firme.

La miré y ella a mí. Pareció que muy firme, es decir, por mi edad tal vez ya debía estar casado y comprender lo que decía.

— Olvido que no has vivido con nuestras costumbres. — Ablandó su mirada. — ¿Qué te atrae de ella?

Visualicé a Rouge, pensando desde la primera vez que la conocía hasta todos esos momentos que ya habíamos vividos juntos; desde luchas a discusiones y burlas por los aspectos más ridículos de nuestra vida (ella una ladrona profesional y yo un guardián devoto). Y otras simples compañías en el altar de la Master Emerald por su parte, excusada en conseguir robármela mientras dormía; pero al iniciar el día, ella dormía a uno cuantos centímetros de mí.

— Es fuerte. La más fuerte que he conocido. — Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo. — Su sonrisa es encantadora y su forma de actuar me enoja y me excita. Cuando luchamos algo en mí crece para poder atraparla y no soltarla nunca. Y sus ojos… esos ojos son gemas incalculables.

— Esa chica debe ser una encantadora Echidna. — Dijo, sonriente.

— Ella es un murciélago. — La corregí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No puedes estar hablando enserio?!

Escandalizada, me miraba con negación e incertidumbre. Estaba atónita por mis palabras, retrocediendo unos pasos de mí.

— Cálmate. — Me acerqué, pero retrocedió aún más.

— ¡Está prohibido! — Gritó con fuerza. De haber gente cerca toda la atención se hubiera concentrado en nosotros. — No es bien visto que estemos unidos a otras especies que no sean Equidnas. — Explicaba el origen de su actitud, que ya era remontado a su crianza. — ¿Se puede reproducirse con otras especies?

— De donde vengo es normal. Las especies se mezclan con mucha naturalidad, exceptuando con la humana. — Aclarado todo, ella aun no salía de su asombro.

— Yo nunca pensé posible eso. — Declaró, casi sin fuerza. — Siempre nos dicen que los dioses decretaron y castigaron a todo aquel que fuera en contra de las leyes naturales.

Tocando mi rostro, parecía que buscara respuesta para sus incertidumbres.

— De dónde vienes es casi un mundo completamente distinto.

Quité sus manos y traté de no verla directamente.

— No hablemos más de mí. por favor.

Pedí. Que se acercara tanto a mí me hacía sentir algo raro.

— Dijiste que los jóvenes tienen que hacer requisitos para probar que son dignos. ¿Quiero saber un poco más?

Narrándome todo lo enseñado por sus maestros y cuidadores, caminamos de vuelta a la ciudad para mostrarme más sobre estas tradiciones ancestrales.

* * *

— Esta es la casa que Iktan construyó para mí. Le puso esfuerzo y dedicación a cada detalle. Tardó casi un mes en terminarla toda, incluyendo los muebles dentro de ella.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— No le encuentro inconveniente. — Amable, se alejó de la puerta para que pudiera detallarla por dentro.

Como las otras casas, las paredes y bigas estaban hechas de barro y madera con un techo de fina palma; igual, esta no tenía ventana por ningún lado. La luz que entraba y daba claridad adentro era gracias a las secciones de espacio de casi entre el techo y las paredes. Me percaté igualmente que ella decía la verdad sobre que estaba listo, no faltaba nada (bueno, faltaba que Tikal e Iktan la habitara).

Un detalle interesante es que las otras casas que vi con anterioridad no tenían pisos de piedra como esta; sus pisos era la tierra bien compactada bajo sus pies. Una pared separaba la casa en dos secciones. De un lado, era la habitación de la pareja con su cama lista, un pequeño closet sin puertas; en una esquina se encontraban una mesa con utensilios de cocina como ollas de barro, cuchillos de hueso y piedra caliza.

En la en otro lado, se encontraban una cuna y junto a ella dos hamacas se ubicaban a su costado. Debía ser para quedarse allí y cuidar al bebé en las noches que este llorara. En sus paredes, por el contrario, tenían estacas donde armas como cuchillos de combate, lanzas y otras más eran expuestas cómo en un museo. Su altura, entre el suelo y su ubicación, era prudente, lejos de cualquier riesgo de ser tomadas por sus futuros descendientes.

Me imaginé una escena futura, con Tikal acostada en la hamaca amamantando a su bebé e Iktan cerca, contemplando con orgullo sus armas; pero no era posible. Tikal me mostró las visiones luego de que la Master Emerald fue quebrada y Chaos liberado; la joven de las visiones tenía la misma apariencia con la que estoy ahora. ¿Será que no logró tener hijos a tiempo antes de ese trágico momento o esas visiones eran de años posteriores a este día y decidió alterarlas para no recordar a la familia que formó y perdió por las ansias de poder de su padre?

Me ardía la cabeza cada vez que buscaba resolver estas dudas que no hacían nada más sentirme impotente. Una frase mía salvaría a mi gente… y condenaría a desaparecer a las otras naciones que vivieron bajo el constante ataque de los deseos de conquista de Pachacamac.

Solté un suspiro de resignación. Era momento de salir y continuar hablando con Tikal; pero fue sorpresa que Iktan estuviera esperándome afuera.

— Hiciste un buen trabajo. — Declaré, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par.

— Maltyox. — Dio gracias a mi alago, con un tono más de obligación que de honestidad.

Iktan y yo nos sentamos a una distancia prudente. No nos odiábamos, pero la compañía del otro nos hacía desear comenzar una pelea por el más insignificante detalle o discusión.

Tikal pasó entre la mirada de los dos; giraba un poco la cabeza para vernos y se sobaba las púas de su cabeza; buscaba como hacer esto no tan incómodo para todos.

— Iré a preparar el almuerzo. — Informó.

Iktan y yo nos paramos al mismo tiempo, pero ella nos señaló con sus dedos.

— Se quedan aquí. Hablen. Quiero que se conozcan mejor.

Firme, nos miraba y obligaba a sentarnos de nuevo como una maestra controlando a sus alumnos. Sonrió de costumbre y se fue en dirección al palacio que era su hogar. Sin ella presenta Iktan se paró y entró a la casa. Sacó todas las armas que vi y una a una las afilaba con una piedra especial.

— ¿Por qué Tikal? — Pregunté, al fin listo para entender que los unía.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — Rudo, sin levantar la mirada, él solo buscaba con su respuesta no tener socializar conmigo.

No fue sorpresa que me dijera eso. Ya estaba preparado para esto, pero ahora no retrocedería.

— Tikal me agrada, entendido. Ella… Ella me recuerda a una amiga que dio su vida para salvar a otros.

Decir parte de la verdad sobre Tikal me hizo sentir más calmado y desaparecía un peso que se formaba cada minuto que yacía a su lado. Iktan pareció ablandarse un poco (no demasiado); suspiró y me entregó su lanza.

— Yo no pedí que fuese ella. — Narraba, tomando otra arma para afilar. — Cortejé a dos alí. Las dos no solo negaron mis sentimientos, lo pisotearon. — Su tono buscaba ocultaba el dolor que sufrió.

Pequeñas señas de su parte incitaron que usara la lanza; di uno que otro golpe de práctica. Se sentía tan bien, tan natural.

— Mi padre salvó a Pachacamac, dando su vida por él; y yo al no tener más familia que mi madre, me tomó como su protegido. — Continuó narrando, pero ahora me daba el cuchillo que afiló. — Le pedí su concejo para que hacer en esa situación. Su respuesta fue que me casaría con su hija.

— ¿No te pareció raro?

— Sí, al inicio. Después supe que padres de la nobleza de otras ciudades buscaban que ella fuera unida a sus hijos; Pachacamac no veía digno a ninguno. — Dijo Iktan.

— Seguro vio en ti una parte de él; un reflejo de su juventud. — Le declaré, a la par que hacía movimientos con el cuchillo como si fuera cazador peleando con su presa.

— No dudo eso. Es un guerrero letal, sin importar los años que tiene. — Dicho esto, una duda surgió.

— Para ser alguien ya en sus cuarenta tuvo a Tikal muy viejo, comparándola con otras familias.

— ¿Tikal no te lo dijo? — Preguntó Iktan arqueando una ceja. — Pachacamac tuvo cuatro descendientes. Tikal le lleva casi diez años de diferencia con el menor de sus tres hermanos mayores.

— ¿Por qué lo ocultó? — Indagué, preocupado.

— Sus hermanos ya están arraigados en otras ciudades, casados con hijas de nobles. — Dijo, tomando sus armas para guardarlas. — Ellos casi no tienen comunicación con ella. Podrían estar de frente y le sería difícil reconocerlos.

Triste realidad para Tikal. Obviamente todos sus amigos tenían con quien compartir; pero ella no.

— Knuckles. Chakuyu' — Dijo Iktan.

— ¿Chakuyu'? — Me era desconocido aquella palabra.

— Sí, Chakuyu', o disculpa, por tratarte de forma tan agresiva ayer. — Respondía con una leve sonrisa. — Cuando pasaba el tiempo conmigo, Tikal no era tan feliz; llegas y ella se emociona mucho. Sentí celos.

— Iktan, recuérdalo: soy un extraño. Tarde o temprano me iré. — Busqué forma de animarlo.

— Espero que no sea antes de la boda. — Entusiasta, Iktan me invitaba de forma indirecta.

— No te lo aseguro. — Aclaré, sin muchas expectativas (no sabía cuándo sería llamado por Tikal para volver a mi tiempo).

Sin nada más que pudieras hablar, o dialogar más a profundidad, nos recostamos en el césped, esperando la señal de Tikal para almorzar.

* * *

— Enfermé por dos días. Vomitaba aquí y allá. Creé una laguna con todo mi interior esparcido por doquier. — Reímos ante las anécdotas culinarias de Tikal contadas por Iktan, evitando que la sopa que tragamos se perdiera por nuestras narices.

— No sabía distinguir entre condimentos o hierbas venenosas. — Apenada, entregándonos platos de arroz y carne, buscaba no caer en carcajadas por su _"enorme"_ experiencia como cocinera.

— Agradezco que no fuese letal. — Seguía burlándose, devorando los platillos.

— Mi padre, después de la muerte de mi madre, me sobreprotegió mucho. No crecí como otras alí. Ellas eran educadas para ser fieles esposas. Yo… yo me convertí en un espíritu libre. Sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

— Hasta que te avisan que debes desposarte conmigo y renunciar por unos años a todos estos lujos. — Señaló Iktan.

— Y respeto esas decisiones de mi padre. Él sabe lo que es mejor para mí y nuestra gente. — Reafirmaba ella, cortes. — Aunque eso signifique buscar la guerra.

— Tikal, tranquila. — Él se paró y la abrazó con cariño. Se sentía la calidez del abrazo hasta mi silla. — Tu forma de pensar es linda. Ingenua por creer que la guerra es mala, pero linda.

— Gracias, Iktan. — De su parte, un suave beso en sus mejillas fue dado a Iktan.

Como la noche anterior, siendo hostigada por los amigos de Pachacamac, él de una forma personal podía llegar a su corazón; tal vez yo era el errado e Iktan si merecía a Tikal después de todo.

* * *

Terminado el almuerzo, Tikal me pidió que le permitiera la tarde libre para pasar tiempo con otras personas. No negué su solicitud, no era debido que se atara a pasar cada minuto del día conmigo. Tenía cosas en las que yo no podía interferir.

Alegre, salí del su palacio y pasé horas en los templos, meditando y buscando la paz interior que necesitaba para controlarme de cometer locuras (todo radicaba siempre en querer decir la verdad y de donde venía para salvarlos). Cuando llegó la noche con su cielo estrellado, parte de mí no quería ir con la Káakbach; no era mala su compañía, pero ahora quería estar solo. Miré el espeso bosque tropical y me interné en la selva. No buscaba un punto de llegada, solo me alejaba más y más, dejando de oír las voces de los habitantes de la ciudad. Tardé un poco en que mis ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad, tropezando de vez en cuando con las ramas y piedras, arañando mi piel y sintiendo el ardor.

Mi camino me llevó cerca del río, donde bebí de su agua. Saboreé su dulce sabor, regocijando mi cuerpo. Subí escalando con facilidad al árbol más cercano, dejando en ella las marcas de mis puntiagudos nudillos en su dura corteza. Entre sus ramas me recosté, cómodo; era una cama con vista al cielo. Cerré mis párpados, dejándome entrar a un descanso para relajarme de este día tan largo.

* * *

Susurros me pusieron alerta, despertándome de mi descanso. Me moví entre las ramas, evitando caer. Se oyeron como una que otra se quebró por mi peso, lo que temía que diera la posición en la que estaba.

— Oigo algo. Tal vez alguien esté aquí. — Alerta, la voz de Tikal resonó.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Era demasiado tarde para un paseo nocturno.

— Son solo monos. Aquí es normal encontrarlos. — Iktan o que me dejaba confundido aún más.

Los dos estaban muy lejos de la ciudad y no era coincidencia. De hecho, una pequeña fogata radicaba a pocos metros de su ubicación. ¿Ocultaban algo?

Sabiendo que creían que monos eran los que yacían en las ramas, me moví con cuidado hasta verlos con mejor claridad. Iktan le lanzó en sus manos una vara de madera a Tikal. Su longitud era la mitad de su altura corporal. Tikal tomó pose de combate. Iktan hizo una seña, incitándola a atacar.

Ella corrió hacia él, lanzando un golpe con la vara. Él lo evadió con facilidad y el propio peso de su ataque hizo caer a Tikal al suelo. Iktan le dio un toque en la cabeza con la base de la vara.

Ella se paró y limpió el polvo en sus prendas. Lo miró antes de quitarse banda dorada con una joya incrustada en el centro que usaba en su frente. Lo dejó a un lado y otra vez se puso en combate.

Volvió a atacarlo, sin cambiar de estrategia. Lanzaba golpes que Iktan esquivaba ya sea evitándolo o usando su propia vara para detener el ataque. Al final, bastó dejar que se cansara para darle un toque y derrotarla. Recuperando el aliento, ahora Tikal se quitaba su collar dorado.

Viendo como él miraba a otro lado, trató de propinarle un ataque sorpresa; Iktan ya debía saber esto, solo se agachó le dio un pequeño golpe en su barriga. Rápidamente Tikal se quitó sus brazaletes azules cobaltos, tirándolos al suelo sin delicadeza. Apretaba con más fuerte aquella vara; ahora parecía que entraba en un estado de furia.

Tres veces más atacó y tres veces falló; perdiendo sus sandalias blancas, sus guantes y, por último, las vendas blancas que usaba como accesorio en las púas de su cabeza y en sus piernas.

— Ahora comienza la verdadera lucha. — Declaró Iktan, emocionado.

Tikal cogió un ritmo más defensivo; repelía los golpes que Iktan lanzaba. Él se movía de forma circula alrededor de ella, en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, buscando desorientarla; cosa que logró. Al fallar el golpe, él se acercó y le dio un toque en su ombligo.

En silencio, él introdujo sus manos bajo la corta blusa blanca de Tikal y con lentitud se la quitó, dejando su torso desnudo al aire. No pareció enojarla, solo la puso más alerta.

Cuando falló de nuevo su ataque tuvo que quitarse la falda, percatándome que usaba unas vendas como ropa interior. Se ajustaban en sus caderas y estaban entre sus entrepiernas.

Bocanadas de aire tomó, lista para un nuevo combate; pero Iktan no tenía eso en mente. Solo se quedó ahí, viéndola con malicia. Tiró su vara a un lado y se acercó hasta quedar de nuevo de frente. Saltó encima de ella, oprimiéndola con su peso. Comenzó a besarla en todas partes, sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza para evitar su escape.

Tikal contrajo sus piernas y logró levantar a Iktan por el abdomen con sus rodillas y escaparse. Tomó la lanza, no la vara, y furia brotaba de sus ojos. Se lanzó a su ataque, no como antes, si no a matar. La punta de esta casi impactó en el rostro de Iktan, levemente haciéndole un corte en su mejilla. Retrocedió unos pasos para mantener una distancia entre ambos.

— ¡Así quería que fuera desde que comenzamos a pelear! — Declaraba con ánimo, tomando su arma. — ¡Quiero que te defiendas como si tu vida dependiera de ello!

Tan rápido como apareció, la furia en los ojos de Tikal se desvanecía; pero su remplazo expresivo no era de diversión por la mala broma de Iktan.

— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer eso! — Enojada, lanzó con toda su fuerza la lanza al río.

La corriente la hizo desaparecer de mi vista, perdiéndose para siempre.

— Llevamos varios días practicando y no mejorabas. — Echaba él en cara, señalándola con el dedo. — Quiero que sepas defenderte el día que yo no pueda hacerlo.

Tikal se calmó, bajando la guardia sin esperar ni evitar el inesperado golpe que lanzó Iktan.

— Nunca dije que habíamos terminado. — Reprendió, con otro golpe suave. — Quítatelo.

Ella se sobó sus brazos, temerosa. Se desenvolvió como a una momia y entregó los vendajes; vendajes con manchas de sangre. Esos eran los mismos que vi en la mañana cuando entré de forma indecorosa a su habitación; y como en la mañana, ahora nuevamente estaba desnuda.

— ¿Te duele mucho cuando sangras? — Preguntó él.

— Son dolores normales de toda mujer. Pasaran en dos o tres días.

Junto a todas las demás prendas que perdió Tikal, él acomodó las vendas sin que se ensuciaran con el frío suelo.

— Perdiste. — esbozando una sonrisa, él la abrazó.

— Lo sé. Nunca podré ganarte. — Dijo ella.

— El objetivo no era solo ganarme. Nunca atacaste a mis puntos ciegos.

Volvió a tocarla, acariciarla, pero con más dulzura; precavía de no lastimarla.

— Esto está mal. — Nerviosa, trataba de separarse de las caricias de Iktan.

— Las leyes dicen que tú y yo no podemos entregarnos antes de casarnos. — Excusaba levantándola en sus brazos, llevándola al árbol más cercano para recostarse en él. — Solo te estoy tocando y besando, nada más.

— Sigue siendo una ofensa. — Exclamó Tikal, parándose.

Él la tomó de sus brazos y la obligó a recostarse de espalda contra su pecho, sentándola en sus piernas.

— Tú viniste a mí. — Murmuró, besándole la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Tikal quedó en silencio, dejando que él la acariciara sin repercusiones de su parte. Se paró y se sentó ahora de frente en las piernas de él.

— Mis amigas me contaron que era normal hacer estas cosas con sus prometidos. — Narraba, ahora ella acariciándole el pecho. — Querían ver que fueran lo suficientemente viril para ellas.

— ¿Soy suficiente para ti?

— A-a mí-mí no me importa eso. — Apenada, respondía su inquietud. — Solo quiero que la familia que formemos sea feliz, y no tener miedo a entregarme a ti esa noche.

— ¿Eres feliz sabiendo que te casarás conmigo? — Preguntó.

— No. — Sin dudas en su voz, respondió la misma pregunta que yo me hacía en la cabeza y no tenía fuerzas de hacerle — Aún no siento ese deseo de unirme a ti.

— ¿Y qué tal ese Knuckles? Tú y él tienen varias cosas en común. No me sorprendería que te escaparas para vivir…

Pequeños golpes dado por Tikal en su abdomen lo callaron. Soltó quejidos por la abrupta forma de detener sus palabras sin fundamentos.

— Estar junto a Knuckles hace sentir algo en mi pecho que desconozco.

— ¿Amor? — Preguntó él arqueando la ceja.

— Sí, parecido al de un hermano y hermana o primo y prima; pero diferente al de amantes o pretendientes. — Sobaba su cabeza, como si enloqueciera. — Me desconcierta esa emoción. Quiero saber que es.

— Suenas como una madre. — Se burló y chasqueó los dedos. — Eso es. Knuckles es nuestro hijo que logró hacer retroceder los días con la ayuda de los dioses para vernos porque algo malo pasó con nosotros y quiere saber cómo éramos de jóvenes.

Apenas terminó de dar su teoría, ambos rieron; lo que resultaba fantasía y locura mezclada para ellos, eran verdades a medias para mí (¿Yo, hijo de Tikal e Iktan? Eso sí era imaginación). Por poco aplaudo su deducción (me detuve de hacerlo y dejarme expuesto).

Ambos dejaron de acariciarse pasada al menos una hora; buscaron una cobija entre las cosas que trajeron para dormir; desnudos, acobijaron sus cuerpos para darse calor.

Quise irme. No soportaba ver a Tikal dormir junto a Iktan; no era por ira o celos, sino incomodidad. Estaban compartiendo algo que no me correspondía ver y, aun así, yo seguía dudando de apartar mi mirada. De tanto verlos, el sueño estaba ganando partida; pero, podrían descubrirme si me relajaba…

* * *

Mi cara mandaba punzadas de dolor al resto de mi cuerpo, haciéndome pensar que explotaría. Me encontraba en el suelo y, al alzar la vista, miré a mis costados. Temí despertarlos y no había explicación que me salvara de mi intromisión.

No se encontraba nadie. El fuego extinto llevaba ya mucho tiempo apagado; el color del cielo ya era muy brillante para ser de madrugada. Si no me fallaba la intuición, eran como las diez de la mañana.

Refresqué un poco mi cuerpo con la fría sensación del agua sobre mí. Me sacudí un poco para secarme antes de volver a la ciudad.

* * *

Desde afuera un hilo de humo era visible proveniente de adentro. Su olor penetró mi cabeza y calmó el golpe que me provoqué al caer del árbol. Lo que sea que fuera eso, no deseaba que se apagara aún.

Entré a la casa y ella, la Káakbach, descansaba desnuda en la cama. Traté se ser sigiloso, caminando en punta, pero se levantó. Me miró con una sonrisa que parecía iluminar la casa.

— No viniste a dormir. — La Káakbach movía su mano, acariciando el lado que compartí con ella. — Se sintió fría la cama sin ti.

— Chakuyu' (disculpa). — Pedí, pero ella negó.

— No importa. No tengo derecho a exigirte nada.

— No eres un simple objeto. — Afirmé, agarrándola de los brazos y agitándola un poco. — Vales mucho.

— No. Mi precio no es digno de comparar con nada. — Seguía menospreciándose, apartando su mirada de mi vista.

La solté y no traté convencerla de lo contrario. No importara lo que le dijera, ella ya estaba definida; su voluntad ante su trabajo era grande. La adiestraron para no revelarse y eso me enojaba.

Sentado, sus manos suaves masajearon mis hombros. El peso sobre estos disminuía; mi enojo a ella también.

— Hay mucha tensión en ti. — Sus masajes comenzaron a ir bajando de mis hombros a mi cintura, pero la dejé seguir.

— He visto cosas que no debería. — Le dije, visualizando a Tikal e Iktan en su momento intimo anoche.

— Es normal cuando indagas sobre tu gente; tu clan. Aprendes más, dudas más. — Parecía que supiera decir para hacerme sentir menos culpable de mis actos.

— No dudaste cuando te dijeron lo que harías. — Volví, sabiendo como contestaría, a desafiar su destino.

— Siempre pensé que era un honor. No me arrepiento. — Declaró orgullosa, dejando de masajearme.

— Duermes con hombres extraños. — Indiqué, pero su sonrisa pícara me mostraba que no le afectaba mis palabras.

— Eso me llevó a conocerte a ti. — Sus ojos verdes azulados me hipnotizaban con su mirada; me atrapaba y me empujaban a acercar mi rostro al suyo.

Ahora besaba sus labios con pasión, y su lengua se fusionaba con la mía. Al separarse,

— No… No sig…— Quise detenerla, más era yo quien la acariciaba.

— Déjate llevar. — Susurró a mi oído, acostándose encima de mí.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente una y otra, y otra vez; me dejé llevar al final.

* * *

Exhalaba e inhalaba, recuperando el aire que casi no había en mis pulmones. Los músculos de mi cuerpo buscaban recuperarse de toda la _"acción"_ que tuvimos en la cama la Káakbach y yo.

— Si aprendes a ser menos impulsivo, podrás satisfacer a cualquier mujer por largas horas. — oí de su parte, acariciando mi cabeza.

— ¿Das concejos? — Pregunté con tono burlo, tomando su mano.

— Eres el único joven que me ha tocado. No está mal que escuches a alguien más experimentada.

No mentía con lo de experimentada; era muy buena haciendo esto.

Las velas se habían consumido. Su humo que inundó mi mente en un éxtasis de relajación ya se había disipado. Pensaba con más caridad.

— Esas velas tenían algo.

— Un afrodisiaco. Ayudan a relajar el cuerpo de cualquier dolor, físico o espiritual. — sin ocultar su utilidad, reveló sin problema lo que ya había deducido. — Lo necesitabas.

— Sí. Es verdad. Lo necesitaba. — Levantándome, sus manos empujaron de vuelta a la cama.

— No hemos terminado aún. — Dijo ella.

— Necesitamos comer. — Recalqué, pero movía la cabeza negando.

— Comeremos más tarde. Disfrutemos un poco más. — Besando mis labios nuevamente, yo acepte.

Comenzaba a gustarme hacer esto.

* * *

El sol de la madrugada me levantó. La Káakbach dormía placida con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío, acurrucada. No recordaba cuando nos detuvimos (si lo hicimos) para descansar. Y no hablemos de la noche.

Oí pequeños golpes en la pared que captaron mi atención. Logré pararme sin despertarla y salí de la casa, encontrándome con Tikal.

— Saqarik. — Dije.

— Buenos días. — Me dijo igual. — Te tengo una noticia. Iktan pensó que debías ir a una casa comunal.

De sus manos me entregó un pergamino con un sello estampado.

— ¿A dónde? — Confuso, la miré sin idea de que era eso.

— A la edad de diez hasta los trece, somos llevados a diferentes casas comunales por un mes. Allí nos instruyen sobre el combate y la cacería. — Explicó, alegre.

— ¿Sabes luchar? — Indagué.

— No soy buena. — Dijo modesta, sonriendo. — La mayoría de nosotras olvidamos lo que aprendemos al momento del matrimonio.

— Aprecio esto. Me prepararé de inmediato. — un brazo me sostuvo, y ella me miró con timidez.

— Vine ayer porque pensé que estabas esperando mi mensaje para encontrarnos, pero me di cuenta que la pasaste Káakbach. — Dijo, manteniendo esa expresión de timidez en su rostro.

— Tikal, yo...

— Ya te lo dije, no es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas en tu tiempo privado.

— ¿Viste algo? — Pregunté y ella asintió.

— Nadie contestaba. Entré y los vi dormidos. Me fui de inmediato. — Entrecruzaba y movía los dedos, tratando no sentirse culpable de su intromisión (¿cómo podía juzgarla después de lo que hice?

— Yo también tengo que contarte algo. No quiero que me odies, pero te vi ayer con Iktan. — Hablé con la verdad, preparándome para las consecuencias. — Practicaban al lado del río.

— ¿Lo viste todo? — Preguntó, comenzando sus pupilas a dilatarse.

— Sí. — Contesté, mirando al suelo apenado.

Su cachetada llegó rápido. El dolor, mucho después.

— Debiste irte, o aparecer. — Reprendía, aguantando las ganas de gritarme.

— Quise, pero tú y él comenzaron…

Levantó la mano de nuevo, lista para otra cachetada; callé esperando el golpe, pero solo dejó la mano abierta al aire.

Al minuto la bajó, pero sus ojos brillaban igual a los de Iktan la primera vez que lo vi; pura desconfianza contenida.

— Lo que hagamos no te incumbe. — Dijo, apretando la mandíbula. — No eres de fiar.

— No digas eso. — Traté de acercarme, pero amenazaba señalándome con el dedo.

— No sé cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte, pero aléjate de mí hasta que te vayas. — Exigió, sin espacio para refutar.

— Tikal, no me pidas…

— A-lé-ja-te. — Pronunció, silaba por silaba para recalcarme que la oí bien.

Dándome la espalda, Tikal se fue caminando hasta que su silueta se perdió entre la gente que merodeaba a lo lejos por el lugar. Quedé destrozado por arruinar la amistad que construimos con rapidez en cuestión de pocos días.

Susurré al aire irme devuelta a mi tiempo, dejar este lugar para no seguir arruinando nada. Traté de hablarle a la Tikal que conocía, la guardiana espiritual de la Master Emerald, que me llevara a la soledad de mi verdadero hogar; pero ella no me escuchó.

 _Entendiendo que aún no era mi momento, me preparé para irme a la casa comunal de la que la joven Tikal me habló. Aprender un poco más despejaría estás emociones; pero mi verdadero y único deseo era un perdón de su parte (y dudaba que lo consiguiera)._

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les gustara el capítulo. Realmente escribía y escribía y no quería parar. No olviden sus reviews para retroalimentar en que puedo mejorar para darle mejores historias.

Sin más que decir, hasta pronto… bueno, no tan pronto.


	4. Pequeños enfrentamientos

Hola a todos. Aquí una nueva actualización de esta historia. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: Pequeños enfrentamientos**

— Tikal, no me pidas…

— A-lé-ja-te. — Pronunció, silaba por silaba para recalcarme que la oí bien.

Me dio la espalda y se fue lejos de mí. Corrí en un intento desesperado por clamar su perdón. Por cada paso que daba ella se alejaba más y más, perdiendo su silueta. Miré a mis lados y ya no estaba en la ciudad, esta había desaparecido; estaba en un desierto árido y sin vida.

Caí de rodillas, golpeando la arena con desesperación. Un brillo de colores cambiante entre el esmeralda y rubí llamó mi atención y, alzando la mirada, se trataba de Tikal (la de mi tiempo). Me miraba con decepción y le costaba verme.

— Te cumplí tu deseo y así me lo agradeciste. Traicionaste mi confianza. — Declaró con tono cortante.

— Perdóname. — Supliqué a sus pies, aferrándome a ellos.

Alcé la mirada. Mis latidos se aceleraban al ritmo de un tambor, esperanzado de poder encontrar entendimiento y perdón en sus ojos.

— No. — Dijo, chasqueando los dedos y yo caí inmediatamente.

El piso bajo mis pies se desvaneció dejando la misma oscuridad que me trajo del presente al pasado. Caía dando giros sin control. Parecía que llevaba ya muchos metros de profundidad cayendo, más al intentar levantar la vista el agujero seguía a solo unos cuantos metros de distancias de donde estaba. Me alargué tratando de alcanzar la salida pero no podía llegar a este sin importa que tanto me esforzara. Era imposible.

Al final, el agujero se cerró y yo quedé completamente solo. El frío me envolvía y temía no volver a ver la luz de día nuevamente. Temía no poder hallar perdón y vivir siempre allí, en la oscuridad infinita.

* * *

Exhalando e inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire, yo desperté de aquella abrumadora pesadilla. Tapé mi boca y nariz, callando mis sonidos corporales. Evité que mis compañeros despertaran de su descanso bien merecido después de un día de arduo entrenamiento. De no haber hecho esto y calmar mi respiración, ellos mañana no dudarían en darme una paliza.

Era la segunda vez esta semana que tenía esta especie _"castigo"_ por parte de mi consciencia arrepentida. Sabía que merecía esto, entendiendo que mis dudas sobre la vida de ella llegaron a sobrepasar una línea que nunca llegué a pensar que existía. Fue un accidente despertar y darme cuenta que estaban allí, haciendo algo privado entre los dos; pero quedarme a observar fue mi propia voluntad y merecía el reclamo, palabra por palabra, declarada por Tikal.

Observando que la noche aún persistía, decidí volver a dormirme en aquellas incomodas hamacas donde reposábamos. Mañana sería otro día duro y cada segundo contaba para recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

— Y, ¿es verdad que las Káakbach son tan buenas como dicen? — Preguntó en voz baja mi compañero de entrenamiento, lanzando una serie de movimientos de lucha con sus puños.

Antes de contestarle, evité los golpes; sus derechazos casi rozaban mi rostro. Buscaba noquearme queriendo demostrar su fortaleza ante sus amigos. Yo, al cuarto derechazo, le apliqué una llave rodeando mi brazo bajo su cabeza, cortándole la respiración.

Movió su pie desenfrenado, dando golpecitos al suelo; aceptaba su derrota y buscaba que lo liberara antes que los dejara sin aire. Apenas tenía doce años, y le faltaba bastante por aprender para derrotar a otros más grandes que él (algo que nunca haría. No con Chaos cerca de desatar su ira).

— Ella sabe lo que hace; y lo hace bien. — Respondí a su precoz duda, sonriendo pícaramente.

Asombrado, se detuvo un momento en pose pensativa para imaginarse las muchas fantasías que debían tener los chicos de doce años ante tan bellas mujeres. Soltamos unas cuantas carcajadas y reímos un rato. Nos costó unas dos horas de castigo por parte del instructor, cuya edad ya rondaba casi los cincuenta, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido y mostrándonos como ejemplo para los demás.

Sostener cubetas llenas de piedra con el sol en su punto más alto dándonos de frente nos dejó adoloridos. Mis músculos pedían descanso a sabiendas que las actividades les faltaban aún medio día de trabajo duro. Solo sabía que no debía desistir ni demostrar debilidad, no con ese señor poniéndome a prueba por cada paso que daba.

* * *

Ya había llegado el último día de estadía. El instructor caminaba informando a cada uno donde tendría que ir a buscar la bandera en una zona específica, y con qué grupo se haría. Repitiendo sus palabras: _"un reto fácil para niños de su clase, indignos de todavía portar la marca (refiriéndose a la pintura que se ponían en sus cuerpos) que los identifica como verdaderos guerreros de la tribu"_.

Noté como todos conversaban. Tres grupos de cinco jóvenes cada uno se formaron, pero yo aún no era llamado; de hecho, ya les ordenaba el instructor que se marcharan, entregándoles un bolso con ciertos materiales para los imprevistos del camino, teniendo hasta el final del día para encontrar la bandera con los símbolos de nuestra cultura y volver al punto de encuentro.

Él instructor llegó hasta mí, mirándome de pies a cabeza. No cabía duda que le desagradaba que estuviera aquí, _"retrasando su clase"_ con mi presencia.

— Knuckles, tú iras por la zona rocosa. — Informó señalando al este.

— Señor, ninguno va solo en esto. — Dijo el mayor de los jóvenes del último grupo que no tomaba camino aún.

— Es verdad. — Recalcó el instructor. — Pero nuestro alumno se meceré un desafío a su altura. Un desafío a aquel que porta nuestro nombre como propio.

— Si me permite comentar…

— No, no puedes. Son mis órdenes. — Afirmó el señor interrumpiéndolo, callándolo con la mirada firme que le lanzaba.

— Estoy listo para lo que me mande. — Declaré orgulloso, manteniendo una pose firme frente a él.

Puede que en los últimos días yo no le demostrara al instructor tanta destreza como los demás en la casa comunal quienes ya tenían unos años viniendo y aprendiendo a defenderse del mismo modo como sus padres, abuelos y ancestros; entre dichos aspectos teníamos como: la creación de armas para defender el hogar, reconocer ciertos tipos de plantas venenosas y utilizarlas contra el enemigo, escuchar a la naturaleza, etc.

Tal vez eso era; eso y que yo llevara el nombre del clan lo hacía creer que era una vergüenza ante todo lo que creía. Fuera la razón de sus molestias, yo emprendí camino para demostrar que, así sea solo y sin nadie que me guiara en los años desde la muerte de mis familiares y últimos guardianes de tribu a temprana edad, no me rendiría ante nada. Demostraría de que estaba hecho.

* * *

Caminar un largo trayecto con esas chanclas (o sandalias) entre las rocas era una tortura. Podía sentir como las puntas filosas de las piedras lastimaban la planta de mis pies. Tuve que aceptar llevarlas porque, sino, sería como no ser parte de la cultura y lo que usaba mi gente (así decía el instructor). Mi calzado, compuesto de tenis muy cómodo y resistente a todo, lo encontré de los muchos objetos y prendas de los exploradores que llevaban a Angel Island y eran expulsados por los pocos de mi tribu que aún permanecían en pie para proteger la Master Emerald. Ahora, mis dedos los extrañaban un poco.

Un nudo en el estómago me recordó que necesitaba evacuar el desayuno a base frutos, semillas y carne (cazada y cocinada con nuestras propias manos). Viendo una sombra entre varios montículos de roca me hizo creer que sería un buen lugar para depositar mis desechos con calma, lejos de la fiereza del sol. Pero apenas pasé el primer montículo me detuve de golpe. Un paso más y, tal vez, mi fin hubiera llegado muy rápido.

A solo tres metros de mi posición, casi oculto en las sombras, se hallaba alguien. Me daba la espalda, distraído por algo que en sus manos sostenía con fuerza. No sé si era por la perspectiva de la distancia, pero reconocía que era una chica por la pequeña curvatura de su cintura y su trasero. Me moví sigilosamente a un lado, viendo como de sus manos se formaba y reproducía algo parecido a un holograma que me dejaba estupefacto; en él holograma se hallaba Iktan, con sus manos sosteniendo una piedra ensangrentada. Su rostro denotaba una fusión de ira y arrepentimiento contenido en una misma expresión. Lo que creí que era una foto resultó ser una grabación: el vídeo se reproducía desde la vista de una persona que no paraba de correr desenfrenado; ladeaba la cabeza casi al borde de caerse a uno de sus lados. Iktan apareció en escena. Tomó fuerzas para alcanzar a quien sea que grabara esto, golpeándolo cuando estuvo a su merced; sus manos se empapaban con sangre hasta confundirse con su pelaje. Pensando que había terminado, lo vi tomar una piedra que lanzó hacia el rostro de quien grababa y la conexión de video se rompió, con solo estática unos segundos; luego, volvía a repetirse una y otra vez el mismo video.

Lo vi dos veces más para no confundirme o creer que me equivocaba de individuo. Pero no, era él. En mi asombro cometí el error de dar un paso hacia atrás, resonando mi pisada. La persona bajo ese traje de cuero se puso alerta, girando para quedar ambos de frente. Apagó el holograma y atacó sin esperar a mediar palabras o explicar nada. Solo saltó sin más en busca de inmovilizarme.

Yo no me quedé atrás y también ataqué. Acerté a la primera un golpe en su cintura, golpe que a mí me dolió más que a ella. Aquello que usaba sobre su cuerpo era más duro de lo que aparentaba; sus prenda era más una armadura, reforzando sus puntos débiles, que una vestimenta normal de cuero. Tronando los dedos de mis manos, ataqué más agresivo. Mis puños o iban directo a su cara o al estómago, pero cada uno lo evitaba con suma facilidad. Su rapidez era formidable. De la nada, su cuerpo se puso translucido. De no verlo, creería que se hubiera desvanecido. Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, saliendo de la sombra de los montículos y volviendo a entrar un sin número de veces que dejé de contar. Al final, perdí su ubicación. Su camuflaje se había vuelto perfecto, indetectable a mis ojos.

Bajé mi guardia, esperanzado de que la había ahuyentado. Pero no, nada de eso. Un golpe me lanzó por el aire y caí de frente contra el suelo. Me levanté, atacando feroz en la dirección del golpe, destrozando uno de los montículos. Otro golpe, esta vez por la espalda, me ponía furioso. Y, con el tercer golpe, perdí los estribos. No solo sentía el golpe dolerme, sino que cada uno me hacía sentir más cansado como si mi energía fuese drenada de mi cuerpo. A este paso me desmayaría antes de encontrarla.

Sin motivo, o razón aparente, golpeé el suelo una y otra, y otra vez; y así, haciendo temblar el lugar cercano a mis puñetazos, levantando una gran nube de polvo que cegaba mi visión. Eso no solo sirvió para tranquilizarme, sino que me dio una ventaja para ganar. Así como yo no podía ver a mi enemigo, ella no me vería a mí. Estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Cerrando mis párpados, agudicé mi oído al máximo; el más mínimo sonido lo percibía, desde el caminar de las hormigas o el aleteo de muchos cuervos que me seguían, esperanzados de que muriera y le diera un banquete con mi carne. Oír en calma, y con la nube de polvo despejándose y dejándome de nuevo visible, me preparó para atrapar el puñetazo que ella tenía listo para darme en mi nuca. Ahora mis manos sujetaban su brazo derecho, lanzándola contra el suelo de cabeza, chocando con una fuerza que casi me hizo temer que la hubiera matado. Podía ser mi enemiga pero, si no era una máquina cuyo corazón solo eran circuitos y tubos de combustible, no tenía la voluntad de quitar una vida (no sin un motivo verdadero).

Tirada, noqueada posiblemente, su casco comenzó a botar pequeñas chispas. Parecía que esas chispas le hacían daño puesto que su cabeza se movía desenfrenada, como poseída por un espíritu que buscaba salir de su encierro. Dudaba si debía ayudarla, por atacarme sin razón, pero lo correcto era salvarla. Así, tomé su casco y se lo quité. Al principio, no supe que pensar. Por la forma del diseño del casco, con dos cuernos anchos apuntando a la espalda, esperaba encontrar a una oveja o cabra, más no a otra Echidna como yo: su pelaje se encontraba entre la variación del color rojo de un melocotón que madura. Abriendo sus párpados con mi mano noté que sus pupilas aún se dilataban ante tanta luz, lo que me dio alivio de saber que su cerebro aún estaba bien; allí noté que el iris de sus ojos era de color lila e, igual que las flores, eran muy bellos. La punta de las cuatro largas púas de su cabeza eran de color blanco. Después de inspeccionar que no se encontrara lastimada, solo desmayada, no podía negar que al ver su femenino rostro, sin su casco puesto, era muy linda.

— Concéntrate. — Sacudí mi cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos. — Debo hacer algo con ella.

De mi bolso saqué unas cuerdas hechas de liana que, en serio, pensé que solo era un peso muerto que me obligaba a cargar el instructor para pasar esta prueba.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de oír el jadeo adolorida de la Echidna enemiga. No eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, guiado por el sol, cuando ella despertó y se fijó directamente en mí. Sus ojos me miraban con una chispa de curiosidad.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunté sin titubeos.

— Mi nombre es Shade the Echidna. Soy del clan Nocturnus. — Respondió igual de rápido como yo preguntando.

No supe cómo reaccionar. Desde siempre el Clan Nocturnus fue el rival más poderoso al que se enfrentó mi gente. A pesar de ser una nación pequeña, según las leyendas, tenía herramientas más allá de lo vista por otras culturas (descubriendo ahora que tenían tecnología casi de mi época a su disposición, posiblemente alienígena).

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Interrogué, más firme sabiendo de dónde provenía.

Quedó en silencio, apartando la mirada.

— Soy espía de mi pueblo. — Informó, tranquila. — Observamos sus puntos débiles para atacar si nos declaran la guerra.

Me mantuve firme y sin perder la calma. Tenía la idea que eran ellos quienes iniciaron la guerra que llevó a Pachacamac a querer utilizar las Chaos Emerald, lo que enfureció a la deidad Chaos y con esa ira convertirse en Perfect Chaos. Creía que ellos fueron la razón de que mi gente se extinguiera poco a poco.

— Cuando te encontré distraída veías un vídeo. ¿Quién...?

— ¿Reconociste a algún amigo tuyo? — Interrumpió a lo que abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Dedujo bien a donde quería llegar.

— Sí. — Honesto, respondí.

— No te preocupes. No busco venganza por haber matado a mi amiga. — Declaró, cuyas palabras no parecían acorde a su actitud calmada.

— Es difícil creer eso. — Mirándola, apreté mis puños. — ¿Quién no buscaría venganza del hombre que mató a alguien cercano?

— Déjame responderte tu pregunta con otra: ¿Crees que los guerreros de tu tribu no sacian sus _"necesidades sexuales"_ cuando vencen a las guerreras de otras tribus o capturan aldeas pequeñas?

No dije nada, incapaz de responderle. No sabía que decir ante esa interrogante que me fue desapercibida siempre. Podía mentir, dando cualquier excusa, pero era yo quien aún desconocía lo que mi gente hacía y hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar.

— Él la mató por piedad. — Continuó hablando, decayendo un poco. La tristeza en su rostro se convertía casi en un sollozo de dolor. — Mató a mi mejor amiga para que dejara de sufrir en las manos de sus camaradas. Él la mató fingiendo que ella escapaba para no dejar dudas de sus actos, y que seguía siendo leal a su tribu. Solo así, derramando su sangre, pudo salvarla de peores destinos que la muerte.

— Yo…

— Soy enemiga jurada de tu tribu al nacer en este clan. — Otra vez interrumpió, pero con justa causa. — No importa lo que se haga, tú y yo somos enemigos aunque no quisiéramos. Por eso te ataqué antes, está en mi sangre luchar contra el Clan Knuckles. Tú y yo somos iguales en eso: somos leales a nuestra gente, hagan lo que hagan. — Terminó de hablar parándose con firmeza. — ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Me entregarás?

— No. — Respondí. — No lo haré. — Desaté el nudo que la retenía.

Entregarla a mi gente no me concernía, por muy enemiga que fuera. No podía alterar el curso del tiempo (más del que ya había hecho) y entregarla causaría consecuencias a mi época, consecuencias que no deseaba por nada del mundo.

Sobándose las muñecas de las manos, esbozó una sonrisa algo peculiar. Me miraba con la misma chispa de curiosidad aún en sus ojos que cuando se despertó.

— ¿Pasado o futuro? — Preguntó, dejándome boquiabierto. — Mis escáneres durante la pelea mostraron que hay pequeñas cargas de energía irradiada en tu cuerpo. Estas no concuerdan con esta era. ¿Eres del pasado o del futuro?

— Del futuro. — Respondí sin miedo.

— ¿Mi clan sobrevivirá? — Preguntó, lo que me hizo dudar de contarle su futuro.

— Ninguno lo hará. Nuestras culturas murieron o son recuerdos que pasan desapercibidas en el mundo. Somos como fantasmas. — Declaré, mirando al suelo con tristeza.

— No siento dolor al saber eso. Siento paz. — Dijo, sonando feliz. Levanté la mirada y ella miraba hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, sonriendo. — Encontré esto de camino acá, y no pude resistir tomarla. — Me entregó la pequeña bandera que dijo el instructor que buscara a varios kilómetros más adelante. — Sé que es parte de una prueba de tu gente. Tal vez sea trampa, pero tómalo como ayuda por hacerte perder el tiempo por retenerme.

Solté una carcajada, puesto que tenía razón. Ya debía haber vuelto a la casa comunal horas atrás y no paraba de imaginar al instructor brotando de ira como un volcán en erupción preguntando a todos a base de gritos por mi ausencia.

Sin más que nos retuviera, ni dudas ni lucha sin finalizar (ya que era obvio que yo gané), estrechamos las manos en señal de respeto. Cada quien tomó su camino, percibiendo como ella activaba su camuflaje y se combinaba con el paisaje árido del lugar. Yo, por mi lado, añoraba encontrarme de nuevo con ella en alguna otra situación. Era improbable, pero no imposible. Realmente me agradó conocer al enemigo jurado de mi gente y tener una nueva perspectiva, donde todos no eran _"malos"_.

* * *

— ¿Que te pasó? — Preguntaron casi al unísono todos los jóvenes de los demás grupos ya reunidos.

— El suelo cedió. Caí en una especie de cueva subterránea y me golpeé la cabeza, desmayándome. — Mentí sobándome la mano sobre mi cabeza, fingiendo una actitud despreocupada. — No puedo combatir contra la naturaleza.

Creí que decir eso bastaría, pero las preguntas no paraban de lloverme hasta que el instructor calló a todos golpeando la punta de un látigo contra el suelo. Su sonido estridente me hizo sentir el golpe en mi propia espalda, con ardor incluido.

Silenciosos, el instructor camino hacia mí. Antes que llegara saqué del bolso la bandera con nuestros símbolos bordados en su centro. Lo tomo, intentando ocultar su asombro.

— Tienes lo que te pedí. Es suficiente. Has pasado la prueba. — Declaró entre los dientes, apretando con dureza la mandíbula. — Pero entiéndelo: aún no eres uno de nosotros.

A grandes zancadas, se fue gruñendo y murmurando palabras inentendibles, enojado de mi victoria.

— Le caes bien. — Dijo el mismo joven de esta mañana, él que trató de intervenir por mí a falta de ser incluido en un grupo. No sé si lo decía en broma, pero a mí me parecía todo lo contrario.

Con enfado, el instructor vociferó que tomáramos nuestras cosas y nos subiéramos al peten che' (o carreta, para ser exacto), cuyos caballos ya estaban algo inquietos de tanta espera. Obedecimos y, subiéndose el ultimo de nosotros, el instructor flageló levemente a los tres caballos que iniciaron troté. Serian al menos cuatro horas antes de llegar a la ciudad, cuatros horas más para pensar en una disculpa que decir de mi parte.

* * *

Devuelta en _"casa"_ , la Káakbach me recibió con mucho entusiasmo, abalanzándose sobe mí. No mentiré, me gustó su compañía intima. Sentir su calor al dormir junto a ella era una experiencia a la que me acostumbraba poco a poco. No era amor, solo deseo de tomarla salvajemente y hacerla mía una y otra vez desde que el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la noche hasta que este volviera a salir por el horizonte y llenar de calor un nuevo día con su luz. Así me sentía con ella.

Pero no podía permanecer los días solo acostado y disfrutando del sexo sin preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo. A veces caminaba por los alrededores del palacio; paseaba fingiendo caminar por gusto, temeroso de que me viera Tikal y, ante una orden de su parte, fuera expulsado de la ciudad (ella no llegaría a ese extremo, pero la traicioné espiando sin querer sus momentos con Iktan y podía tomar represalias).

— Ven conmigo y no digas nada. — Su voz seria y casi amenazadora hizo erizar mi pelaje.

Reconocía de una que era Iktan y, volteándome para verlo, su mirada expresaba que no estaba muy contento de verme. Señalaba a un lado con su dedo y yo asentía. Traté de parecer normal y caminamos entre la gente de la ciudad que nos saludaba. A veces devolvía el saludo de quien me lo daba y otras no, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado.

Nos internamos en esa selva boscosa. Algunas lianas y ramas sueltas golpeaban mi rostro, pero no me detenía. Seguía las indicaciones de él sin separarme de mi lado. Era como un carcelero cerca de su prisionero, evitando que huyera (cosa que nunca haría). Entre unos arbustos en la base de un gran árbol, Iktan separó unas hojas y mostró una especie de pasadizo subterráneo. Metí mi cabeza por el agujero y todo se veía muy oscuro para notar cualquier detalle. Me preocupaba dar un paso y caerme de cabeza y llegarme a romper algún hueso.

A mis espaldas, oí el golpe de dos piedras chocar entre sí unas cuantas veces. Dándome un toque en mi hombro, giré para recibir por parte de Iktan una antorcha recién encendida. Señaló de nuevo al agujero y, con ayuda de las llamas de la antorcha cuya luz iluminaba unos cuantos metros, entré con cuidado posando mis pies en varias piedras que descendían, sirviendo como una escalera.

Bajar fue algo tedioso e incómodo, cuidándonos de no golpearnos (o mejor dicho yo no golpearme) con las gruesas raíces de los árboles que estorbaban nuestro corto camino hasta tocar suelo firme. Allí había unos siete pilares artesanales, hechos con varios troncos amarrados con lianas y algunos clavos; sostenían parte del techo cuyas grietas daban la sensación que este se sedería al peso. Por lo visto, todo esto se debió tratar de algún viejo túnel que nunca se llegó a concluir o, por la masa de tierra que tapaba a un pilar por la mitad, se detuvo su construcción por miedo a debilitar el terreno.

Iktan tomó la antorcha y encendió otras tres que se hallaban en las paredes, dejando muy buena iluminación. Caminó hasta el centro del lugar e hizo tronar sus dedos.

— Ponte en guardia. — Exigió él, tomando una pose defensiva.

Obedecí nuevamente, apretando mis puños con firmeza. Quería creer que esto solo era una especie de prueba de su parte para ver que tanto mejoré en mi incursión a la casa comunal. Lo malo, esa idea no parecía acorde a la mirada llameante sus ojos.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes lo que hice? — Pregunté fijo en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? — Respondió con otra obvia pregunta, lanzándose hacia mí.

No logré esquivar el golpe, recibiéndolo directo en la cara. Devolví el ataqué, lanzando una patada; logró atraparla, recibiendo algo de daño en su abdomen, y con su codo golpeó mi rodilla. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, tratando de no gritar y aguantar el dolor que esto me ocasionaba. Mantenerme de pie ahora me dificultaba para pelear, tambaleándome a los lados.

Tomando impulso con mi pierna buena, salté sobre él acertando puñetazos en uno de sus tonificados brazos, el izquierdo. Mis pinchos se incrustaron levemente en su piel, dejándole marca. Sus músculos más gruesos que los míos aguantaban sin problema cada golpe; pare él, por lo visto, estos golpes no eran nada. Por donde viera, no podía ganarle solo con fuerza bruta.

En un intento de aplicarle una llave y asfixiarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, recibí un rodillazo en mi estómago; todo lo que comí se revolvió y las náuseas casi que no logro contenerlas para no vomitar. Agarré mi panza para tratando de calmar el dolor y sentí al mismo tiempo dos golpes simultáneos en mi cabeza, en ambos lados de mis oídos. Dicho golpe me dejó tambaleando, con todo dándome vueltas y confundido de donde se hallaba Iktan.

En este estado, solo fue necesario golpe fue suficiente para noquearme, sintiendo la luz de las llamas apagarse y todo volviéndose negro, con la silueta de Iktan desvaneciéndose dentro de la oscuridad.

 ** _— Merezco esto y más. — Fue lo último que llegué pensar._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; este iba a ser más largo, pero como el resto aún le falta muchos detalles, decidí recortarlo un poco. Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

No olviden dejar sus Review, se los agradecería mucho. **_Sin más que decirles, hasta la próxima. ;D_**


	5. Perdón, felicidad y temor

Hola a todos. He estado ocupado y, enserio, lamento no actualizar más seguido. También, debo aprender a no extender demasiado los capítulos. Debo darme un número fijo.

Sin más, vamos a leer… bueno, ustedes, porque yo lo escribí, lo releí, lo edité; sé que pasa continuación…

PD: Él título no me convence del todo y, tal vez, puede que lo cambie. Siempre he tenido problemas al dar nombres a los títulos de los capítulos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 05: Perdón, felicidad y temor**

Entre la oscuridad que me envolvía el suave olor a menta invadía mi entorno. Guiado por ese olor todo el ambiente se transformó en una bella pradera lleno de lindas flores coloridas que resplandecían con los rayos del sol y una suave la brisa refrescaba mi cuerpo con su toque. Me recordaba a esos días en que me recostaba al borde del altar de la Master Emerald manteniendo mi ojo en ella, vigilándola. Pero, todo el lugar comenzó a desprender un olor nauseabundo que recordaba a huevos podridos bañado en fruta descompuesta. Corrí a las flores buscando en su aroma calmar lo agonizante de este insoportable olor, pero de ellas también desprendía la podredumbre. Miré a los lados y todo comenzaba a marchitarse y llenarse de moscas que se posaban en sus hojas. De pronto, cientos me rodearon y no dejaban de cubrir mi cuerpo. Zumbaban cerca a mis oídos desatando una serie de molestia interminable. Traté de agitar mis brazos para dispersarlas, tiempo que usaría para escapar lejos de ellas, pero eso solo las enojó más. Ahora, comenzaban a entrar por cualquier orificio de mi cuerpo. Me estaban asfixiando. Me quedaba sin aire.

* * *

La luz fuerte de las antorchas cegó mis ojos al abrir mis párpados de inmediato. Respiraba agitado, temeroso de la que vi en mis sueños. Tratando de pararme mi cuerpo gritó de dolor, como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado por mí al menos tres veces; como si un batallón de Badniks me atacaran al mismo tiempo y me aplastaran con su peso. No había parte por el que no se acalambraron mis músculos al tratar de estirarlos; hasta los oí crujir un poco, preocupándome de daños internos.

Recuperando mejor la vista, adaptándose a la luz de las llamas, Iktan se hallaba a menos de dos metros de mí, sosteniendo unas hojas en cada una de sus manos: una era verde con puntos naranja y la otra era morada con rayas negras tres verticales. Arrugó audaz las hojas y las tiró a un lado, lejos de nosotros.

Él no dejaba de verme fijo, pensativo y callado. No decía nada a pesar de ver que yo ya estaba despierto y consciente. Verlo me provocaba un nudo en la garganta que no se desharía hasta decirle lo que he pesado en los últimos días y no me dejaba dormir muchas veces, manteniéndome en vela por unas cuantas horas.

— Yo no quería. Yo no quise...

Mediando las primeras palabras, él negó moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

— Knuckles, detente. — Pidió levantándose del suelo.

— Iktan, yo…

— ¡He dicho basta! — Gritó molesto interrumpiéndome, acercándose a paso ligero. — Yo no siento rencor por lo que hiciste.

Con calma, declaró algo que no cabía en mi cabeza. Después lo que hice, esto no me lo esperaba. Esperaba muchas cosas, desde otra paliza o su indiferencia; pero el perdón de su parte estaba fuera de mis opciones.

— ¿No? — Indagué confundido.

— Si no te hubiera conocido mejor esa tarde, créeme que estaría rompiéndote la upalaj (cara) en la ciudad y no te habría traído aquí, a mi escondite y santuario, a encararte. — Explicó, sentándose de nuevo, ahora a mi lado. — No voy a fingir que no nos viste, pero ¿crees que yo no he hecho lo mismo?

No tuve palabras para decir. No imaginaba que él, como yo, se quedara viendo a sus amigos junto a sus parejas teniendo sus _"momentos"_ ; me costaba mucho creerle. Él sonrió, soltando una carcajada, percatándose de mi asombro.

— Digamos que uno a los diez años tiene mucha curiosidad sobre cómo funciona el sexo, más allá de lo que te explican, y cuando sabes dónde se encuentran las parejas, y sus lugares personales, te ocultas y te les quedas mirando. — Narraba con cierto tono de complicidad, sonriendo con picardía. — Hasta que te descubren y te dan un escarmiento que no te deja sentarte por días.

Soltó unas cuantas carcajadas que se volvió una risa descontrolada; era como ver a alguien quien recuerda un buen chiste hasta el punto que comenzó a ahogarse en sus risas, tosiendo mucho. Le di unas palmadas que lo ayudaron a recomponerse.

— Pero...— Traté de contrariarlo.

— Tikal estaba furiosa, pero ella no es como nosotros. Ella es muy inocente. — Interrumpió una de mis dudas nuevamente.

 _"Inocente"_ no era la palabra con la que yo la describiría a ella. No después de cómo se acercó tanto a Iktan esa noche, con muchas caricias de ambas partes que solo faltaba que hicieran el amor al borde del río.

— Sus amigos le hablan de intimidad a cada rato. — Declaré, acordándome de las conversaciones que tenía con Xwa'n. Ella le animaba a no preocuparse de algo tan natural.

— Dije inocente, no tonta. — Recalcó dándome un golpe suave detrás de mi cabeza. — Su padre la sobreprotegió. Aunque no lo creas, muchos no llegan _"puros"_ a la boda. — Dijo, dando más detalles. — Dos o tres días, hasta una semana, comienza las relaciones a escondidas.

Quise sorprenderme, parecer anonadado con dicha información. Solo que, con todo lo que he visto, ya me era normal.

— Ella estaba preocupada por la noche en que se entregará a ti. Tenía miedo de…

— Yo no la obligaré a nada. — Enfatizó Iktan, serio. La voz relajada de hace unos segundos desapareció. — Esperaré meses de ser necesario. No quiero que piense que yo seré capaz de empujarla a volverse una mujer la noche que nos casemos.

Verlo tan decidido, fiel a mantener una línea entre los dos para que Tikal se sienta segura de su unión era admirable de su parte.

— Estoy temeroso de verla. — Murmuré, apartando mi mirada.

— Debes encararla. Si no lo haces, perderás a una buena amiga.

Asentí a sus palabras. No quería terminar en malos términos con ella, volviendo a mi tiempo y siempre arrepintiéndome de dañar algo bueno que se había forjado entre los dos. Debía confrontar mis problemas de una vez por toda.

Parándome, Iktan entendió a donde quería ir. Apagó todas las antorchas, excepto la que agarraba y comenzamos a salir de aquel escondite subiendo las escalas de piedra para volver a la cuidad.

* * *

Como esperaba, apenas llegamos Tikal no se contentó de verme. Trató de volver a entrar al palacio, dejando unas cajas peculiares cuyo contenido inspeccionaba sin su vigilancia, más sí de los guerreros que la acompañaban, pero Iktan la detuvo. Le su susurró algo al oído y ella asintió. Cruzó sus brazos y esperó que hablara. Di mis explicaciones y lo mal que me sentía de mi intromisión en su relación y en sus momentos privados. Ella se mantuvo en silencio hasta que reaccionó de forma no muy delicada.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso. La próxima no seré tan indulgente, y mi perdón será imposible de obtener. — Apretaba Tikal mis mejillas, casi punzándolas con la punta de sus dedos. Eran como alfileres queriendo atravesando la tela.

— Lo-lo prometo. — Dije honesto y por supuesto, sintiendo alivio de que soltaras mis mejillas y no sentir más dolor.

Seguía viéndome con desaprobación, aún sin aceptar mis largas disculpas en su totalidad. Sus ojos parecían punzar mi alma buscando alguna pizca de falsedad ante mi discurso que buscaba su perdón. Creí que no lograría convencerla hasta que Iktan posó su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ella dio un respingo y lo miró intrigada. Él mostró una cálida sonrisa y ella me miró; me miró y luego corrió a abrazarme.

— Discúlpame por cómo te traté. Creo que me dejé llevar de la rabia que tuve más de lo que debía.

Su calidez a través del abrazo me hizo muy feliz; tanto que yo también se lo devolví y la estrujé con mucha fuerza. Tuvo que darme pequeños golpes con la palma de su mano para avisarme que la soltara, antes de ahogarla con mi felicidad. Me sentí apenado, pero se lo tomó con gracia.

— Iktan, hay que seguir con los preparativos para la boda.

Con este aviso, ellos dos dejaron de lado el tema de mis disculpas y tomaron las varias cajas que minutos antes Tikal inspeccionaba. Tomaba rumbo de vuelta a mí morada temporal listo para compartir lo que me tuviera listo la Káakbach (comida o sexo), solo que me detuvo Tikal para pedirme que la ayudara. Me hizo feliz saber que otra vez podía compartir de su compañía que acepté de una en ayudarla.

Señalando dos cajas, las tomé con fuerza y caminamos a la casa que Iktan edificó (casa que pronto usarían para formar una familia). En el camino, oí como Iktan le narraba como me noqueó con unos cuantos golpes de su parte, demostrando su _"superioridad y fortaleza"_. Quise intervenir, negar que no fui fácil de vencerme, solo que ver como Tikal reía ante mi derrota, guiñándome el ojo para expresarme que sabía que no fui un peso pluma en la pelea, me hizo desistir de hablar. Dejé que se llevara más crédito del que se suponía. Charlamos tan entusiasmados que el camino hasta la casa se sintió corto, con la entrada frente a nosotros.

Dentro, Tikal abrió una de las cajas que cargó Iktan y sacó una botella de vidrio con un líquido espeso dentro de ella. Su color era un poco café oscuro. Ella lo destapó, lo olió y tomó un pequeño sorbo de este.

— Está en su punto. — Declaró arrugando un poquito la cara.

Me pasó bebida y tomé de él con moderación (no sabía de qué se trataba). Era alguna clase de bebida bien fermentada. Su sabor era un poco acido que hacía arrugar mi rostro; pero luego que mi lengua y garganta se acostumbraran a su exquisitez, deseaba tomar mucho más.

Tikal tomó otro sorbo más grande, llegando hasta la mitad de la botella.

— No debemos tomar mucho. Después no quedará para la boda. — Declaró Iktan casi regañando, quitándole la botella y tomándose la otra mitad que quedaba de golpe.

Tikal tomó de la mano de Iktan la botella vacía y la llevó devuelta a la caja, junto a las otras once que había en ella y la cerró. Mientras inspeccionaba las otras, Iktan se sobaba la cabeza y sus pasos los daba sin equilibrio, como un borracho.

— ¿No sientes calor? — Preguntó Iktan, abrazándola por la espalda. — Deberías quitarte la ropa y refrescarte un poco conmigo en el río.

El rostro de ambos se coloró. Ella temblaba ante los suaves besos que Iktan le daba detrás de su cabeza mientras sus manos se deslizaban en sus caderas y su ombligo descubierto. Rápidamente se liberó del abrazo y con un simple movimiento que lo lanzó contra el suelo; casi pareció que voló en cámara lenta por el aire antes del chocar.

Iktan soltó pequeños quejidos, tratando de pararse infructuosamente cayendo una y otra vez. Tikal lo miró, no furiosa ni avergonzada, sino conteniendo las risas.

— La próxima vez recuerda: no bebas tan rápido. — Dio pequeños toques con sus dedos a la frente de Iktan, incomodándolo.

— Lo siento. Olvidé que no soy un buen bebedor. — Soltó una leve carcajada, cerrando sus párpados. — Creo que hacer un piso de piedra para la casa no fue mi mejor idea. — Volvió a soltar un quejido, pero más leve.

Segundos después, vimos cómo se quedó dormido abriendo su boca con un hilo de baba deslizándose por su cara hasta el suelo.

— Tendré que estar pendiente que no beba mucho. — Se dijo a sí misma Tikal, sonriendo.

La vi caminar a la otra habitación, donde estaba la cama nupcial, y trajo consigo una almohada que colocó bajo la cabeza de su prometido. Él, inconsciente, sonrió. Sabía, sin ver, como Tikal lo cuidaba.

Dejando a Iktan de lado, volvió a abrir otra caja solo que de esta sacó un vestido de color azul cielo que se puso sin quitarse las prendas que tenía puesta, llegándole este hasta los tobillos. No era el típico traje de bodas de mi tiempo, color blanco y con velo para cubrir el rostro de la prometida; era simple, de hecho, sin mangas a los lados y con patrones tribales bordados sobre su pecho con hilo un azul más oscuro que formaban la apariencia de una serpiente con dos pequeñas piedras preciosas verdes que daban forma a sus ojos (no tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de Chaos). Y como último detalle, se puso el brazalete violeta con grabados de colibrí; como me dijo antes: su madre lo usó años atrás cuando se casó con Pachacamac, ahora ella lo utilizaría (lástima que no habrá más descendientes que lo usen).

Viendo lo que usaría para su gran día, se veía hermosa. Quise decírselo, contarle lo esplendida que luciría para la unión, pero oír los pequeños quejidos de Iktan me asustó. Me hizo recordar un dato interesante.

— No es bueno que el novio vea a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda. — Dije, poniéndome de tal forma que mi silueta ocultaba la de ella por si Iktan abría los ojos.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? — Preguntó Tikal, confundida, haciéndome a un lado.

— Disculpa. Es algo exclusivo de dónde vengo. — Traté de ocultar lo apenado que estaba. — Una amiga me dijo que si el novio ve a la novia con su vestido puesto, traerá mala suerte a la pareja.

Mientras Tikal se rascaba la cabeza, pensando en cómo afectaría que Iktan la viera con lo que usaría para la boda (indagado también, posiblemente, si eso tenía que ver con insultar a los dioses en que creía) yo recordaba como Amy una vez, meses atrás, pasando por diversos escaparates de Station Square quedó fascinada con los diseños de trajes de novia. Gritaba que uno de esos sería perfecto para cuando Sonic le propusiera casarse con ella. Tails y yo reímos, sabiendo que ese día no sería muy, muy cercano como Amy imaginaba. Ella nos oyó y como castigo (y amenaza de su parte con un martillo gigante), la acompañamos a probarse varios de los diseños que exhibían esa tarde. Cuando traté de escabullirme, mientras explicaba las tradiciones de las bodas (que llevar, que servir de comida, como vestir a los invitados, que no hacer, etc.), terminé con un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó con fuertes dolores el resto de la semana. Ese día aprendí muchas cosas sobre el matrimonio, pero aprendí algo más importante: nunca hacer enojar a Amy sobre sus sueños de amor con Sonic.

Viendo que Tikal seguía pensativa sobre lo que dije, la tranquilicé contándole que eso solo eran las tradiciones de donde venía; no debía darles vuelta al asunto y continuar con el mismo ánimo. Ella sonrió, quitándose el vestido y doblándolo con cuidado, guardándolo devuelta a la caja.

* * *

Con lo _"mucho"_ que Iktan bebió, él no parecía que iba a despertar pronto. Tikal se quedó con él en la casa, cuidando que no hiciera algún daño no deseado a los preparativos de la boda, o se tentara a seguir tomando más de la bebida fermentada. Yo, detallando como el sol llegó a su cenit en el cielo, me fui a almorzar con la Káakbach los platillos que le fueron provisto del palacio para nuestro sustento. Cada día pensaba que recibir esto estaba mal, sin ganármelo cazando o trabajando para mi gente, pero a la vez discernía que no era malo. Tras una vida de esfuerzo protegiendo la Master Emerald unas vacaciones no me caían nada mal.

Queriendo irme después de los manjares degustados, la Káakbach se aferró en mi espalda con fuerza. Susurró en mis oídos que solo había una forma que me soltaría. Reí para mis adentros y, sin que me soltara, volví a la cama. Allí, ella me liberó para que comenzara a besarla; besos de pasión que llevaban a iniciar algo más picante. Otra vez, mientras la tomaba con fuerza, por ella no sentía nada más que placer de disfrutar su compañía; pero ahora, con cada momento que compartíamos, algo en ella cambiaba. Algo se sentía diferente.

Recuperado de la intimidad que tuve con la Káakbach, llevándome al menos dos horas del día, volví a ver como seguían Tikal e Iktan. Afuera de la casa él estiraba su cuerpo con pequeños ejercicios de calentamiento, tocando la punta de sus pies unas cinco veces y lanzándose al suelo a hacer flexiones unas quince veces; para después repetir todo esto de nuevo.

— Te ves mejor. — Dije al verlo ponerse en forma.

— Gracias. — Respondió él.

— ¿Te preparas para hacer guardia? — Pregunté.

— No. Voy a jugar un poco. — Dijo, secándose el sudor de su rostro con el antebrazo.

— ¿Jugar? — Arqueé una ceja, dudoso.

Para un chico de su edad, con obligaciones ya de adultos, ¿qué significaba exactamente jugar?

— Iktan es el líder de uno de los equipos del juego ceremonial de pelota. — Explicó interviniendo Tikal. — Es muy bueno.

— Tengo la suerte de tener un buen equipo. — Dijo sonando humilde, dando créditos a los demás.

Tikal, viéndome, se tapó la boca.

— No recuerdo habértelo mostrado. — Se dio pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza. — Te pido disculpa.

— Los puedo acompañar, si quieren. Así conozco. — Dije.

— Algo mejor. Jugaras un partido. — Avisó Iktan dándome una palmada en mi espalda.

Entusiasmado, él tomó de la mano a Tikal lo que hizo ruborizar sus mejillas. Cada minuto que más los veía se notaba el cambio que hubo entre los dos desde mi primera impresión en la cena hace más de una semana. Ya no se juntaban por obligación, sino que de verdad les agradaba la compañía del uno al otro. Se volvían una pareja de novios sin pensarlo ellos de ese modo.

Sin soltarse de las manos ellos caminaron todo el camino hasta el campo de juego, encontrándose este detrás de uno de los muchos templos de la ciudad. Como no paseaba muy lejos de ciertos lugares me era normal entender el por qué no lo vi antes. El terreno de juego consistía de dos macizas paredes paralelas levemente inclinadas de al menos dieciséis metros de largo por cinco metros de ancho entre ellas. Dos anillos de piedra, cada una en una pared distinta, se alzaban a dos metros de alto del suelo y se ubicaban linealmente una frente a otra en el centro de las paredes. La zona entre las paredes tenía bastante césped, verde como la misma Master Emerald, y varios los jugadores ya estaban allí, preparándose con calentamientos para el enfrentamiento.

Entre la multitud que se ubicaba a los lado del campo de pelota, habiendo treinta a cuarenta o cincuenta espectadores, se hallaba Xwa'n con esposo Balam a su lado. Él abrazaba y besaba a su hijo, acercándole una pelota de hule. Este lo tocaba con sus delicadas y diminutas manos, y acercaba su rostro para chuparlo con la típica curiosidad que tienen los bebes de llevarse todo a la boca. Xwa'n, mirando como su esposo le dejaba hacer esto, le dio unos pequeños golpes con el puño cerrado en la cabeza, quitándole al bebé y regañándolo. Fue cómico y e inesperado como Balam, usando un truco certero, la besó con cariño. Ella se calmó, poco, y le dio de su parte un beso amoroso.

Saludando fugaz a Xwa'n, igual que a su esposo, ella dio un pequeño golpe con su codo en mis costillas. Me miró con desaprobación, señalando a Tikal. Era claro que Tikal le debía haber contado lo que hice y no necesitaba preguntar el motivo de su reacción. Eran amigas tan cercanas, casi hermanas, que entre ellas los secretos podían no existir.

— Vamos, nos esperan. — Avisó Balam, trotando.

Agaché mi cabeza y le pedí perdón, siguiendo a Balam. Iktan se adelantó a nosotros y reunió con el equipo contrario, discutiendo al parecer mi participación. Todos asintieron, levantando el dedo índice.

— Jugaras un partido. — Informó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Cómo estás aquí, jugaremos más suave. Usaremos las rodillas, cadera y codos.

— ¿Eso es suave? — Pregunté anonadado.

— En un juego oficial solo puedes usar las caderas. — Informó otro de nuestro grupo.

Iktan dijo palabras de aliento a nuestro equipo, motivándolos a dar el todo por el todo. Unos asintieron, otros no se inmutaron mucho sabiendo que, con mi inclusión los haría perder casi de seguro.

Corríamos de un lado a otros, interceptando a nuestros rivales y cortándole el paso para recibir la pelota de hule. De por sí golpear la pelota con los codos y rodillas era duro, no dejaba de pensar lo insoportable que podía ser solo jugar con la cadera. Los demás, por su lado, golpeaban con sus caderas muchas veces con precisión; seguían utilizando las reglas oficiales a pesar que estaba permitido otras partes del cuerpo.

Yo, por mi lado, terminaba perdiendo el balón de hule lanzándolo fuera del campo muchas veces y los de mi equipo sentían frustración al fallar los tiros al aro que otros hubieran podido lograr, ganando los preciados puntos necesarios para ganar.

Tikal desde su posición nos animaba, levantando la voz cuando oía una que otra burla por como yo jugaba. Gritaba fuerte para que no me desanimara y demostrara mejores dotes; habilidades que no iban a aparecer por arte de magia.

Golpeado con su cadera el capitán del otro equipo, la pelota entró por el anillo de piedra con precisión, sin golpear los bordes. El séptimo punto fue marcado y el juego se dio por finalizado.

— Perdimos. — Dijo el más joven de nuestro equipo. — Es hora del sacrificio.

Respirando hondo, Iktan se arrodilló frente al capitán ganador y separó los brazos como si formara una **t** con su cuerpo. El capitán tomó de sus compañeros un cuchillo de hueso y lo acercó al pecho de Iktan. Asustado, caminé hasta él y le quité el arma, empuñándola con fuerza. Mantuve firmeza hasta que oí como Iktan comenzó a reírse ante mi expresión de temor. Lo demás integrantes del equipo, que también vieron mi reacción, no aguantaron las risas; incluso desde la multitud las risas se extendían.

— Los sacrificios dejaron de usarse hace doscientos años. — Dijo el capitán del equipo contrario. — Lo que hacemos es una representación.

— Un poco tarde para avisarme. — Declaré serio, frunciendo el ceño, ante la continua burla de algunos espectadores.

Iktan se disculpó conmigo y me pidió que devolviera el cuchillo. Lo dejé continuar y, tras un leve corte cuya cicatrización no tardaría, los equipos se reunieron de nuevo.

Los tres siguientes partidos los seguí, acordado con anterioridad, junto a los demás espectadores. Ya no hacía caso a las risas a mis espaldas, solo conversaba con Tikal y Xwa'n sobre las reglas y como variaban de ciudad en ciudad, dependiendo de los gustos de sus ciudadanos; a veces hasta tomaba otros nombres como el Pokolpok.

Xwa'n, tomando la palabra, me contó que este deporte, solo permitido para los machos en los campos sagrados, tenía sus orígenes en la historia de dos hermanos gemelos, Hunahpú e Ixbalanqué, que fueron llamados a ir inframundo y, enfrentándose a duras pruebas mortales, derrotaron a deidades que antes habían vencido a su padre y tío, causándoles la muerte. Desde entonces, la tradición continuó hasta nuestros días (los días de ella actuales en los que me encontraba) en conmemoración a su ardua faena. Saber desde donde iniciaba la verdad y donde la fantasía era imposible, puesto que esta era una época donde la conexión con la espiritualidad de mundos más allá de nuestra percepción era fuerte (algo que casi no existía o se extinguía con lentitud en mi tiempo).

Verlos jugar más profesionalmente fue admirable. Iktan y Balam jugaban sin descanso con Tikal y Xwa'n apoyaban con entusiasmo; hasta movían las manitos del hijo de Balam para que también apoyara a su padre. Balam saludaba, ganando más confianza y jugando con más ganas.

En fin, Iktan y Balam, junto con el equipo, ganaron todos los demás partidos con un marcador bien estrecho. Si no tenían cuidado, su rivales podían desbancarlos de sus triunfos muy fácilmente.

Al mirar al cielo, con el sol lentamente ocultándose, las horas que ellos pasaron jugando casi ni parecieron ser apreciable. Las antorchas ubicadas en puestos estratégicos ya eran encendidas y su cálida luz nos envolvía, combinándose con la poca que el sol daba. Todo era tan animado. Todos seguían celebrando y dando ánimos, igual que un carnaval.

Balam, al límite de sus fuerzas, corrió junto a su esposa e hijo. Los abrazó fuertísimo. Tikal, sobándose las púas de su cabeza con la mano, abrazó a Iktan y lo felicitó. Él, igual que Balam, la abrazó y dio un giro, levantándola por los aires. Acercó su frente, oprimiéndola con la de ella, sonrojándola aún más. Poniendo sus palmas en ambas mejillas, ella acercó sus labios a los de él. A solo centímetros de darle un beso un sonido rompió el ambiente romántico entre los dos.

Oyendo un aplauso desganado, un chico a lo lejos chochaba sus palmas con burla o sarcasmo. Miraba a Iktan y Tikal con desprecio, con un gesto en la boca de alguien malhumorado. A su lado se mantenían dos fornidos guerreros cuyos cuerpos tenían pintados líneas de colores azules, demostrando que pertenecían a otra casta dentro del clan Knuckles; parecían tan letales como los que acompañaban a Pachacamac; o los varios que se encontraban cuidando la ciudad de posibles amenazas. Sus miradas, igual que ese muchacho, solo era desprecio hacia nosotros con aires de superioridad. Esto me molestaba mucho.

— Esto es a lo que llamo un buen espectáculo. — Declaró, acercándosenos.

— Deklate. — Pronunciaron Tikal e Iktan a la vez, apretando la mandíbula y diciendo su nombre entre los dientes.

— Iktan, Tikal. Es bueno verlos. ¿Ya se revuelcan como animales o esperaran a casarse para hacerlo? — Burlón, sonría de palabras tan sucias salidas de su boca.

— No tienes derecho a hablarnos así. — Ofendida, Tikal devolvió su insulto con una mirada asesina.

Solo una vez vi dicha mirada de enojo y resentimiento y fue conmigo, después de mi desagradable intromisión en su vida privada. La rabia hacia ese muchacho se percibía en el aire. Deklate mantuvo su sonrisa burlona, escupiendo cerca a la pareja.

— No lo haría si tu padre hubiera aceptado en entregarme tu mano.

— No soy mercancía. Yo decido con quien casarme. — Expresó, tomando la mano de Iktan.

— Claro. Iktan llegó y tú te enamoraste de él. — — Esa mentira ni tú te la cree.

— Espero que se mueran.

Enojado, Iktan apretaba los puños de sus manos. Estos temblaban. Hacía fuerza para no atacarlo.

Tikal sobó su brazo, señalando con su cabeza que debía irse antes que los problemas

— Huye. Sé un cobarde. Haz como hizo tu tat (papá): **¡MUÉRETE COMO UN INÚTIL!**

La ira contenida de Iktan estallo con dicho comentario. Dio media vuelta y se lanzó contra él. Lo tumbó al suelo y Deklate entrecruzaba sus brazos, defendiéndose de recibir golpes en la cara. Su guardia privada no hizo nada para defenderlo, solo se quedaron parados, disfrutando de la escena.

Tikal, tratando de detenerlo, recibió un golpe cerca de su ojo propinado por codo de Iktan. Un guerrero haciendo su guardia vio esto y se acercó a Tikal para auxiliarla de sus heridas. Negó su ayuda y, señalándolos, pidió que lo separaran.

El guardia usó toda su fuerza para contener a Iktan, que no dejaba de moverse enfurecido. Deklate se paró tranquilo y se sobó la tierra que empolvó sus joyas.

— Vocifera la pixab' (ley) que el mismo Pachacamac ha decretado sobre su hija. — Le exigió al guerrero perteneciente a la ciudad.

— Todo aquel que se atreva en hacerle daño a mi hija, Tikal the Echidna, recibirá como castigo veinticinco latigazos frente al pueblo. — Vociferó con voz fuerte, sin soltar a Iktan, oyéndose en todas las direcciones.

— Él no quiso. Yo me inter…

— Las leyes se cumplen. — Le cortó Deklate a Tikal la defensa a favor de Iktan. — Yo digo que sean cincuenta, y mi estatus me permite que obedezcan.

— ¡Estás loco! — Gritó, aterrada.

— Es tu prometido. Si te levanta la mano antes de casarse, me preocupa lo rudo que será contigo cuando estén casados. Esto le servirá de escarmiento. — Expresó con un tono de preocupación tan falso que daban ganas de pegarle en la cara (como quiso Iktan).

Los guerreros de Deklate agarraron a Iktan de sus brazos; a Tikal le hicieron lo mismo por parte de unos ciudadanos, cortándole la posibilidad de detener tal atropello. Era la hija del líder de la tribu, pero su poder en las ordenes no era el suficiente para detener la injusticia que todos observábamos.

El guerrero quitó de su cinturón un látigo y, observándolo, dudó en castigarlo. Miró a Deklate y, ante una amenaza de muerte mostrada a través de gestos de su parte, él comenzó a flagelarlo. Al inicio Itkan trató de contener cualquier grito, manteniéndose fuerte y no darle gusto de oír su suplicio a Deklate. Pero luego de quince latigazos, latigazos que abrieron su piel y dejaban perceptibles sus musculo, él no pudo más. Gritaba y me dolía no poder ayudarlo.

Al recibir treinta latigazos, con sus gritos siendo el único sonido audible entre la gente que se quedaba a observar, el guerrero se detuvo. Posó firme, recogiendo el látigo y envolviéndolo en su mano. Deklate volvió a amenazarlo sin pronunciar palabra, pero él no reacciono como antes. Miró en dirección a donde el guerrero miraba y, abriendo sus párpados a más no poder, retrocedió unos cuantos, temblando de miedo. Viendo a donde él veía, entendía el porqué.

Pachacamac caminaba entre todos, haciéndolos a un lado, fijo solamente en el pobre de Iktan y sus heridas cuyas gotas de sangre teñían el césped con el color carmesí. Levantó su cabeza e, inexpresivo, se alejó de él.

— Llévenlo a su casa. La casa que construyó. — Ordenó, pidiéndole a su guardia encargarse de dicha labor.

Los guardias de Deklate entregaron a Iktan y se acercaron a su señor, posando amenazante como siempre. Creían que así nadie osaría en acercárseles.

— Dime que ha pasado.

Miré a los lados buscando a quien se expresaba. Quedé sorprendido que se refiriera a mí persona, entre tantos más leales súbditos. Ahora, si quería que se hiciera justicia, hablar con la verdad era lo indicado.

— Tikal se interpuso entre la pelea de su prometido y Deklate, recibiendo un golpe sin intención por parte de Iktan. — Ahora, señalé a Deklate que palideció al ver mi dedo apuntándole. — Él ordenó su pronto castigo y lo intensificó sin justa causa.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Negó levantando la voz. Se podía sentir miedo en su tono.

— Entonces, dime que es cierto. — Pidió Pachacamac.

— Yo solo quise cumplir las leyes que tú, mi gran líder, has propagado a tu gente. — Arrodillado, ahora sonaba más como de la realeza o de clase alta. Debía creer que así sus palabras tendrían más peso. — Iktan se atrevió a poner una mano encima. Merecía sufrir. Un prometido no puede hacer eso por amor a Chaos, nuestro dios.

Pachacamac solo permaneció en silencio, sobándose la barbilla. Miró a Tikal, a mí de nuevo y por último a Deklate.

— Veo tus sucios trucos. Me doy cuenta como aprovechaste mis propias leyes para sacar placer de hacer sufrir al hombre que mereció la mano de mi hija sobre la tuya.

— ¡Él es basura! — Dijo parándose, casi escupiéndole a la cara estas palabras.

Dejó de lado todo su teatro de mantenerse con aires de grandeza, y ahora parecía un animal furioso. Era una víbora que lanzaba su veneno a través de sus colmitos buscando lastimar o eliminar a otros, inocentes o no, para su propio beneficio.

— Por favor, acompañen a Deklate a la salida de mi ciudad. Necesita modales que no encontrará aquí. — Ordenó Pachacamac, dándole la espalda.

Deklate apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Sus guardias imitaron sus gestos. Los tres estaban sincronizados para todo.

— Mi padre sabrá de esto. Olvídate de su ayuda. Olvídate de tu conquista. — Advirtió, alejándose con sus guerreros; la guardia personal de Pachacamac los siguió, rodeándolos.

Deklate parecía un poco aterrado a pesar de haber lanzado una amenaza hace segundos. Transpiraba hasta empaparse completamente en su propio sudor. Con él fuera de su vista, Pachacamac llamó a su hija. Ella caminó temerosa hacia nosotros, con la cabeza agachada.

— Aguantaste bien el golpe. — Levantó el rostro de su hija y sobó donde el moretón comenzaba a tomar forma, sobre su ojo derecho. — Quédate con Iktan en vuestro futuro hogar. Cuídalo.

— No puedo. No es correcto que él y yo estemos bajo el mismo sin estar casados. — Explicó ella, pero él negó.

— Eso no impidió que se acariciaran mutuamente los últimos días, ¿o sí? — Dijo entre susurros, susurros que solo se oyeron entre nosotros tres.

Sorprendida, Tikal abría sus ojos a más no poder. Como Deklate, su cuerpo temblaba, a la espera de ser vociferado algún castigo.

—Sé todo lo que haces. — Continuó diciendo Pachacamac. — Puedo no estar en la ciudad, más mis ojos nunca dejan de vigilarte.

— Tat (papá), yo...

— Me pregunto qué pensaría tu madre si aún siguiera viva. ¿Estaría orgullosa del comportamiento lascivo de su joven hija?

Los ojos de Tikal se llenaron de lágrimas listas para brotar. Pachacamac la hirió fuertemente con sus palabras. Fue más duro que el golpe de Iktan, porque este la lastimó desde lo más profundo.

Ella, entre llantos, se alejó de nosotros. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se perdió de nuestra vista entre la gente de la ciudad que se aglomeraba. Quise seguirla y calmarla, decirle que lo que su padre dijo solo era un disgusto. Pero no pude hacer nada. Él sostenía mi brazo con firmeza.

— Ven Kuckles. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Imposible de negar su petición, caminamos en silencio todo el camino. La gente que vio todo se marchaba para continuar con su día, o lo poco que quedaba. Igual que Tikal, ahora yo temía de la compañía de su padre. Temía no saber que me deparaba y porqué quería mi compañía.

 ** _¿Será que está enterado de como yo espié a su hija mientras pasaba el rato con su prometido y piensa castigarme?_**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aquí estamos de nuevo, finalizando otro capítulo. Espero que les gustara y ya saben, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos para traerles mejores trabajos con buena calidad. Espero que pronto pueda actualizar el nuevo capítulo (claro, recordando no pasarme demasiado de cuatro mil palabras).

 ** _Sin más que decirles, tengan un buen día y hasta la próxima. ;D_**


	6. Un vistazo más profundo

Hola a todos. Aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Luego de este, tomará un poco de tiempo en traerle el siguiente capítulo, ya que planeo enfocarme en otros fanfics.

Por ahora, solo vamos a leer:

* * *

 **Capítulo 06: Un vistazo más profundo**

La luz del sol casi se extinguía para dar camino a la noche. Pachacamac y yo caminamos un rato antes de entrar a uno de los templos cerca al palacio; no hubo palabras que pronunciara él hacía mí, ni yo fui valiente para confrontar a donde y el por qué requería mi acompañamiento.

Los fieles sacerdotes del templo nos recibieron con mucha reverencia, arrodillándose y agachando sus cabezas para tocar el suelo con sus frentes. Pachacamac caminó entre ellos como si no estuvieran, pasando desapercibida sus presencias. Ellos no reaccionaron ante la indiferencia de su amado líder. Solo volvieron a acomodarse y rezar, como hacían antes de nosotros entrar. En otro cuarto, la guardia privada vigiló las puertas mientras él rozaba sus dedos una de las paredes normales, sin grabados esculpidos en sus bloques de piedra o dibujos a base de pintura, hasta que oprimió uno de los bloques y, con algo de fuerza, varios cedieron revelando una escalera circular secreta que llevaba a una clase de piso subterráneo iluminado por varias antorchas separadas espaciosamente una de la otra. Alargó la mano, señalándome a ser el primero en bajar. Asentí dudoso, dando pasos lentos entre escalón y escalón. A la primera curva los guerreros cerraron la entrada casi por completo, manteniendo el secreto fuera de espectadores no deseados.

Con cada paso, el temor más se expandía en mí. Pachacamac seguía sin hablarme. Lo único audible entre los dos era mi respiración, tomando una rápida agitación. Dando el último paso para llegar al escalón final, mi estómago se revolvió ante la inenarrable vista; junto al olor a podredumbre impregnando mi nariz influyo mucho en esto último.

— Es un calabozo. — Declaré queriendo no seguir viendo más a las pobres almas que allí se encontraban.

Entre sangre y mutilación, caminando entre las celdas, reconocí el símbolo tallado las armas y uniformes de los prisioneros. Eran del Clan Nocturnus. Todos ellos presente parecían muertos, o moribundos, con señales de tortura extrema en sus cuerpos. Muchos colgaban de sus tobillos o sus muñecas, perforados por clavos de madera que estiraban su carne.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, imaginándome lo impensable. Temí que Tikal e Iktan serían traídos aquí a sufrir su condena de romper las tradiciones por momentos lujuria (aunque nunca llegaron más allá de las caricias, según lo que oí de ellos).

— No castigue a su hija. No merece esta clase de…

— ¿Castigarla? — Interrumpió con rapidez Pachacamac.

Parecía confundido por lo que dije, arqueando una ceja. Soltó una carcajada que, en vez de traerme alivio, me daba preocupación.

— Ella no hizo nada malo. Estoy feliz que entienda cuál será su papel en los próximos años. — Orgulloso, sus ojos brillaban con la mirada perdida. No sé qué imaginaba, pero lo mantenía feliz.

— Usted le dijo eso sobre su madre. De que se decepcionaría. — Sacándolo de su trance, él posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

— Cuando seas padre, entenderás que no quieres que tu descendencia estén con sus amantes antes de tiempo. — Explicó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ahora el temor en él disminuía, pero la rabia reclamaba su lugar. No me parecía correcto usar la memoria de su esposa para lastimar a su hija. Fue un golpe muy bajo.

— ¿Cómo sabía lo que Iktan y Tikal hacían a sus espaldas? — Pregunté, buscando no solo descubrir más de su influencia, sino para no dejarme llevar del enojo.

— Que no esté en la ciudad no significa que no tenga puesto mis ojos en ella. — Declaró, volviendo a caminar. — Los amigos y conocidos de Iktan son más leales a su jefe que a él, por lo que sus palabras dichas sin querer llegan a mis oídos. — Terminó de responder, girando a la izquierda del pasillo.

Caminamos al menos diez metros más antes de entrar a otra sala. Pensando que nada más podía sorprenderme, abrí mis ojos hasta donde más podía y tartamudeaba buscando pronunciar un nombre.

— Hola Deklate. ¿Estás cómodo? — Preguntó Pachacamac manteniendo sus modales.

Decklate, en medio de la sala, estaba atado de pies y manos. La mordaza en su boca le impedía hablar, pero ojos nos miraban a ambos con sumo temor. Vi sobre sus hombros, al fondo de la sala, y sus dos fornidos guerreros colgaban con un lazo sobre sus cuellos. Sus cuerpos no se movían ni daban señal de respirar.

— Su padre no quiere que yo sea el que ordene atacar al Clan Nocturnus. Quiero conquistarlos y que se arrodillen ante mí, pero pelear contra ellos es un juego al que no estoy preparado; ni en armas y ni ejercito…— Su voz se hizo profunda, viéndome con detenimiento. —… aún. Necesito más hombres y él tiene un poder político necesario para mi deseo. Matar a su hijo y entregarle su cuerpo concederá mis ambiciones.

— Ellos vieron como sus guerreros lo escoltaban. Sabrán…— Sin terminar, Pachacamac hizo un gesto con su mano para que dejara de hablar.

— Lo que todos vieron fue a Deklate salir de la ciudad, expulsado por mí. — Recalcó, usando — Al fondo, doblando a la derecha hay un túnel secreto que comunica al camino por el que se fueron, oculto a plena vista.

Entre las armas amontonadas en una esquina, tomó un mazo bien pesado y lo cargó sobre su hombro. En su punta tenía muchas incrustaciones puntiagudas de huesos y piedras, siendo un peligro recibir un golpe de esta arma.

— Mátalo. — Pidió entregándome el arma y cerrando mis puños en su base. — Demuéstrale que ninguna mala acción queda sin su Uk'ajisax wach (castigo) en esta vida.

Deklate se retorció ante la petición de Pachacamac. Quiso huir, escapar de su destino, pero la soga que ataba sus pies se hallaba sujeta a un argolla fija en el piso de piedra. Pachacamac le dio unos tres puñetazos, dos en el rostro y uno en la barriga, como escarmiento. Al verlo hacer gárgaras, él mismo lo desató de su amordazamiento para evitar que se ahogara con su vomito.

Libre de la mordaza, Deklate lloraba a cantaros, suplicándome piedad y rezándole a sus dioses; susurraba perdón a su madre, buscando redención. Me miraba y, ya no pudiendo decir palabras entendibles, quiso que yo no

Mi mano temblaba ante la idea de quitarle la vida, por mucho rencor que le tuviera por lo que le hizo a Iktan. Podía aceptar que merecía un uk'ajisax wach o castigo (si no me equivocaba con la traducción) igual que el que dio por su afán de placer y venganza, pero así no era como quería que pagara.

— No puedo. — Dije aterrorizado, tirando el mazo; Deklate sonrió al ver que le perdonaba la vida.

Puedo hacer muchas cosas para defender a mis amigos, a la Master Emerald, o la gente inocente aterrorizada por la maldad no contenida (Eggman la mayor parte del tiempo), pero nunca llegaría a ser un asesino a sangre fría.

Esta elección no era del agrado de Pachacamac. Solo decepción se presenciaba en sus ojos. Suspiraba evitando verme a la cara.

— Por un segundo, sentí una conexión contigo. Por un segundo pensé que éramos familia. Me equivoqué. — Tomó de vuelta el mazo y deslizaba su mano por este.

De golpe, dejó caer el mazo sobre la cabeza de Deklate. Su cráneo se partió brutal, salpicando sangre a todos lados. La respiración se me cortó y mi vista se tiñó de su sangre carmesí. Mi estómago no pudo más y expulsó todo lo digerido, dejando un vacío en mí.

Sin bastarle con el golpe que quitó la vida de Deklate, dio tres más; su brazo derecho, pierna izquierda y mano izquierda se separaron de su cadáver, arrancados de golpe.

Yo, sin moverme, oí como indiferente ordenaba la incineración parcial de su cuerpo y su empalamiento cerca al camino, lejos de la ciudad para no levantar sospechas. Fingirían que el Clan Nocturnos fue el promotor de esta tragedia. Sin tener que decirme su plan, ya lo trazaba en mi mente: Un hijo muerte y un enemigo fácil a quien culpar. Un padre adolorido buscando venganza y que no duda en darle a su líder lo que él necesita para llevar a cabo sus planes. De allí, solo queda marchar a la guerra; guerra que él tanto desea para lograr su conquista y la obtención de todo país con el que limitaba su reino.

— Ve con Tikal. Cuídala esta noche. Después de todo, te pareces más a ella. — Dijo, sacándome de mi pensamiento.

Limpiando la sangre de sus púas, lo vi como solo se quedó meditando junto a lo que quedaba de Deklate y sus guardias. Seguía estando muy tranquilo, creyéndose no tener nada porque temer.

No medié palabras con él. Aún no podía creer como fue la crueldad y la planeación de la muerte Deklate, lo que hacía que me aterraba más. Mi madre de pequeño me contaba como en mi sangre recorría la misma que Pachacamac y ahora sentía repudio de ello. No quería estar emparentado con alguien tan sádico y brutal, pero negarlo también negaría su descendencia buena (Tikal).

Volviendo entre mis pasos, quitándome la sangre de alguien _"inocente"_ , salí del calabozo, por el templo sobre nosotros, corriendo, preocupado y aterrorizado. Deseaba olvidar todo e irme devuelta a mi hogar en Angel Island.

* * *

Tikal masajeaba la espalda de Iktan. Sus laceraciones eran profundas; los golpes que ordenó Deklate a través del látigo buscaban matarlo (si no es que era su objetivo). Ella se preocupaba mucho por él. Una parte no quería que nada le pasara, aún si la otra no sentía conexión más allá de la obligación de un matrimonio arreglado (cosa que ya casi no pensaba).

No hubo que preocuparse por la comida. Los sirvientes del palacio trajeron unos cuantos platillos. Tikal tomó la sopa y se la dio a Iktan con cuidado; por mi lado, desistí de comer. Mi estómago no estaba del todo bien y sabía que ningún alimento podría pasar mi garganta (especialmente con la imagen de Deklate plasmada en mi cabeza, vuelto papilla).

El ungüento que le puso Tikal dejó a Iktan en un estado casi somnoliento, fácil de controlar, igual que la bebida fermentada en la mañana. Era lindo ver de nuevo como Tikal lo cuidaba tiernamente, procurando su bienestar. Los dos se veían tan bien junto que mi presencia era innecesaria, como un mal tercio entre ellos.

— Creo que es mejor irme. — Dije, parándome.

— Quédate. Por favor. — Tikal se paró y tomó mi brazo. — No creo poder estar sola con él. No en ese estado.

Sus ojos se encontraban un poco rojos. Entre el tiempo que estuve con Pachacamac, ella debió llorar sin ningún hombro donde recostarse y consolar su dolor.

— Iré a informarle con quien duermo. — Avisé, pero ella seguía sosteniendo mi brazo.

— Es una Káakbach. A ella no le importará si estás o no. — Expresaba, buscando disuadir mi ida.

— No me siento augusto dejarla esperando. — Expliqué, soltándome sin hacerla sentir ofendida. Tikal asintió, entendiendo mi manera de ser.

Cuando llegué a la casa, la Káakbach me recibió sin ánimo acostada en la cama. Como todas las noches, ya no había prendas puestas en su cuerpo y dejaba su desnudez plena vista. Le avisé de mi ausencia y, poco expresiva, solo levantó los hombros en señal de poca importancia y volvió a recostarse.

— Ten buenas noches. — Dije, despidiéndome.

¿Por qué me preocupaba por ella? Su vida solo era la complacencia de los hombres, y yo era eso. No era más que otro de los muchos que compartieron esta cama y la tomaron para satisfacer placeres carnales lejos de sus hogares (¿cuantos fueron? no lo sé y no quería imaginarme la cantidad).

— Gracias. — Su suave voz interrumpió mis dudas.

Me volteé para verla de frente y ya se encontraba frente a mí. Sus dedos descubiertos acariciaban con cuidado la silueta de mi cuerpo.

— Hacía tiempo que no sentía empatía por un hombre más allá del deber. Hacía tiempo yo… yo…— Quedó en blanco, sin saber cómo continuar.

— ¿Tú qué? — Pregunté, sosteniendo sus manos con suavidad.

— Yo no me sentía tan viva. — Respondió con una leve sonrisa, llena de alegría.

Anonadado, acercó sus labios y me besó. Sentí una chispa, pequeña y casi imperceptible. No era la primera vez que me besaba, nos besábamos todo el tiempo cuando teníamos intimidad; pero era la primera vez que ese simple beso dejaba a los otros como si no fueran nada, como si les faltara esencia que ahora percibía.

Sonriéndole, me despedí una vez más, acostándola en la cama y arropándola como a una niña pequeña. Le deseé buenas noches y, en dos parpadeos, ella cayó rendida.

Mientras caminaba devuelta con Tikal, noté como todos parecían haber vuelto a sus hogares con premura. ¿Miedo ante un jefe enojado, sin control de sus actos? Tal vez. Cuando creía llegar a entender a mi gente, algo nuevo aparecía.

* * *

Tikal se quedaba viendo a Iktan con remordimiento. Acariciaba su rostro, angustiada ante su estado. Su frente estaba empapada de sudor y le costaba respirar. Ella tomaba pequeños trapos de tela y los humedecía para ponérselos en su frente y bajarle la temperatura.

— Yo… yo…

Sin palabras, se tapó la boca y trató de aguantar las ganas de llorar. Sus ojos parecían ser fuentes cuya agua no se agotaba.

— ¡Debería saber qué hacer en estos casos! — Gritó descontrolada.

— Calmante. — Dije, acercándomele.

— ¡Voy a ser su mujer! ¡Donde el hombre no puede defenderse, ahí debo estar yo para cuidarlo! — Expresó, cayendo de rodillas.

Quise acercarme y darle esperanza. Pero ese trabajo no me concernía a mí; era de alguien más. A su espalda, manteniéndose de pie con quien sabe que fuerzas, él la abrazó; la abrazó y no parecía querer soltarla.

— No debes levantarte. No…— Tikal se volteó sin dejar de ser abrazada.

— No sufras. Oírte así me duele más que mis heridas físicas. — Dijo Iktan decaído, sin fuerza casi para hablar. — Yo fui un tonto al no saber apreciarte de verdad desde el principio. Desde el momento que tu padre nos anunció su decisión y tus ojos me miraban vacíos del brillo que hay entre dos amantes, quedó claro que tú no me amabas; pero soy feliz igualmente. Feliz sabiendo que me protegerás de maneras que yo no puedo aprender.

— Iktan, yo…— Tikal intentó hablar, pero él le puso su dedo índice para callarla.

— Hicimos cosas que no eran permitidas hasta estar casados solo para darnos la idea de lo que nos deparaba nuestro futuro juntos. Toqué y acaricié tu cuerpo desnudo, hasta dormimos abrigados. Sentí el calor de tu cuerpo, pero solo era una ilusión. Era solo nuestro cuerpo reaccionando por instinto; reaccionando como lo haría cualquiera al sentir la caricia proveniente por alguien del sexo opuesto. — Explicó, sonando más triste a cada palabra que brotaba de su boca. — Espero algún día ganarme tu corazón.

— Yo… yo…— Tikal agachó la cabeza por un segundo y la levanto de inmediato. Se veía decidida en sus ojos, destellando.

Acercó su rostro al de él y besó sus labios. Por primera vez, los dos se besaban verdad; nada de mejillas o en la frente como normalmente lo hacían. Era verdadero. Había una chispa de pasión en dicho beso y este no parecía querer desaparecer.

Separados del beso, Iktan quedó sin palabras. Tikal solo le sonreía, dándole un mensaje que solo él entendía. Él acarició su rostro y, ante la sugerencia de Tikal, volvió a la cama para recostarse, ayudado por ella.

— No nos contaste como te fue en tu entrenamiento. — Me pidió, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Al principio no quise, apenado de interrumpir un momento tan dulce e íntimo entre ellos, pero sus insistencias fueron suficientes para comenzar a hablar. Pasaron un par de horas entre charla y charla, con Iktan la mayor parte del tiempo con sus párpados cerrados, escuchando mis experiencias estando en la casa comunal, desde mis batallas con mis compañeros, recolección de alimentos y técnicas de supervivencia como: ubicación por el sol y las estrellas, fuentes de agua, etc. Me guardé el encuentro con Shade, la guerrea del clan Nocturnus, y la historia sobre parte de su pasado. Hablar de ella en una situación como esta no era apropiada (Tikal comenzaba a sentir algo de verdad por él y ese suceso podía hacerla sentir repudio, aun cuando él no fuera el malo de la historia).

Entre bostezo que nos contagiábamos unos a los otros, veía a las velas ya casi llegar al final de su vida útil. Faltaba solo uno o dos centímetros para terminarse la cera y apagarse su llama.

— ¿Dormirás en la otra hamaca? — Pregunté, acomodándome.

— Mi lugar es con él. — Expresó con la vista fija a la pared que separaba las dos únicas habitaciones de la casa.

Le di las buenas noches y, casi como la Káakbach, caí rendido en un plácido sueño.

* * *

No hubo sueños ni pesadilla esa noche. No hubo premoniciones de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera la Tikal de mi tiempo hizo acto de presencia como estaba acostumbrado hace pocos días. No, solo descanso y paz; paz que en un largo tiempo no había tenido.

Levantarse fue algo tedioso. Alcé la vista, pero no se oía ni veía movimiento en la casa. La pequeña separación entre el techo de palma y las paredes dejaba entrar el leve brillo del amanecer. Tener la costumbre de levantarme con el sol llegaba a ser exasperante, en especial si muchas noches la pasaba en vela protegiendo la Master Emerald. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero me levanté para irme. Ya era hora de darles algo de espacio.

No quería ser descortés, haciendo ruido tan temprano, así que caminé sigiloso por la casa. Ya en la puerta, a un paso de irme, la curiosidad me invadió. Volví a entrar y fui a la otra habitación para ver a la pareja. Caminé casi de punta para no hacer ruido y verlos con más detalle. Notaba como ambos dormían cómodos. Tikal le daba a la espalda a Iktan, y él se acurrucaba detrás de ella. En los dos una sonrisa se delineaba en sus jóvenes rostros.

Miré a la pequeña mesa junto a su cama y todas las prendas de vestir de Tikal estaban dobladas y acomodadas una debajo de la otra. Volví a mirarla y, con un calor recorriendo mi cara, me apenaba ante esos pensamientos que mi mente recorría.

— _No es la primera vez que duermen acurrucados, y desnudos._ — Pensé, oyendo la afirmación hacer eco.

No había duda que estaban más que bien. Dejarlos solos realmente era lo correcto.

* * *

Al cabo de tres o cuatros horas volví, después de un buen desayuno y el típico momento que compartía con la Káakbach (era ella quien más quería ahora mi compañía intima). Ellos ya estaban despiertos. Iktan ya caminaba y estiraba su cuerpo, haciendo los mismos ejercicios de calentamiento de ayer antes del partido de pelota ceremonial. Tikal le reprendía, pidiéndole que no se esforzara mucho. Él solo soltaba leves carcajadas, calmándola.

— Saqarik (buenos días). — Saludé con entusiasmo.

— Saqarik. — Respondieron los dos de la misma forma.

— Te veo mejor. — Dije notando como sus laceraciones ya comenzaban a cicatrizar, dejando en su espalda toda una zona sin su pelaje rojizo. Quedarían como un mal recuerdo.

— Tengo a una buena persona cuidándome y agradezco a los dioses por ello. — Sonrió, tomando la mano de Tikal y dándole un beso en su dorso.

Tikal acarició donde los labios de Iktan le tocaron, delineándose una sonrisa. Acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó con ternura. Duró al menos diez segundos, o más, antes de separarse.

— Knuckles también tiene a alguien. Solo que no se lo ha dicho. — Dio ese detalle de improvisto, dándome una mirada de malicia.

Iktan arqueó una ceja, viéndome fijamente. Yo asentí con algo de vergüenza, pensando si fue buena idea haberle confiado a Tikal de tan importante detalle en mi vida.

— No esperes y lánzate para acortejarla. Sino lo haces, alguien más te la robará. — Sugirió animado.

— ¿Y si no me acepta? — dudoso, pregunté.

Cuando pensaba en Rouge, muchas cosas se plasmaban menos el imaginarla querer compartir su vida a mi lado.

— Dos alí (señoritas) me dijeron que no a mis cortejos. Pero fue mejor escucharlas decir que no querían nada conmigo que vivir una vida de amargura deseando saber que hubiera sido de mí si le hubiera peguntado. — Narrando su experiencia, buscó que yo tomara las riendas de la situación.

Sentándose a un lado, yo lo acompañé al igual que Tikal. Su visión se dirigía a un guerrero que cargaba a su joven hijo, de no más de tres años, en sus hombros.

— Knuckles. — Pronunció mi nombre, más para sí mismo que en vez de llamarme.

— ¿Sí? — Atento, lo miraba.

— Ese será el nombre de mi primogénito macho. Quiero que mi hijo se llame como tú. — Miró a Tikal, quien como yo, no daba asombro de sus palabras.

Ella se sobó las púas de su cabeza, pensando.

— Me gusta. Es bonito. — Al final, esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué yo? — Indague, aun confundido. Entre tantos héroes de su culturo, ¿por qué debía escoger mi nombre?

— Digamos que, sin ti, Tikal y yo seguiríamos siendo solo dos personas que a pesar de conocerse por años, nos sentiríamos como desconocidos en nuestra propia boda. — Respondía con fluidez. — Ahora, al fin hay un calor en nuestras almas que desea que el otro nunca se aleje. Un calor que ansía crear una gran familia.

— Él tienen razón. Esto…— Ruborizada, besó nuevamente los labios de Iktan. —… es posible gracias a ti.

— Estoy honrado que decidan eso. — — Iré a dar una vuelta. —

— ¿Y con el permiso de quién jovencito? — Sentí un jalón en las púas de mi cabeza. Giré y vi a Tikal con una expresión de descontento.

— Así es, Knuk. — Dijo Iktan, tomando la misma expresión y tono de voz seria que Tikal. — No le has pedido permiso a tu tat (papá) o tu nan (mamá) para salir.

— Vuelve a dentro antes de que te castigue. No me hagas buscar una rama y darte duro en tus nalgas. — Ordeno ella, señalando a la casa.

Los dos cayeron se miraron y no pudieron aguantar más las risas. Yo hubiera reído junto a ellos; quería reír y seguirles la corriendo, pero mis ojos se aguaban de forma involuntaria. Verlos, por un segundo, los dos tratándome como su hijo en una especie de broma que consideraba graciosa tuvo una reacción opuesta a lo esperado.

— Yo…— Me fui sin mediar más palabra. Los oí llamarme entre gritos, preocupados.

Corrí queriendo estar solo de toda presencia. Corrí sin ver a nadie hasta que me interné en el bosque y me perdí en su espesor.

* * *

 _Tikal sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras desgranaba las mazorcas a mitad de un día soleado, cantando tonadas en una lengua que me era desconocida. Se sentía raro estar alegre ante esas palabras que mi mente no podía procesar, pero de alguna forma mi alma entendía._

 _A un lado, Iktan practicaba movimientos de combates para mantener su figura que ya era bastante fornida. Lanzaba sus puños y patadas feroces contra el aire, los cuales yo aplaudía por su coordinación._

 _Parando de cantar, Tikal me tomó en sus manos y me llevó devuelta a la casa. Acariciaba mi rostro con amor y cariño, besando mi frente múltiples veces._

 _— Te quiero mi pequeño Knuckles. — Sonando amorosa, dio un beso en mi frente._

 _— Eres mi campeón. — Iktan dijo, orgulloso._

 _— Te amamos. — dijeron los dos al unísono. Giré un poco mi cabeza y, al verme al espejo, noté que era un bebé; su bebé._

 _Me abrazaron y me apretujé a ellos, queriendo que esto nunca terminara. Era hermoso pertenecer a una familia nuevamente._

* * *

Desperté entre llantos, temblando. Maldecía a todo pulmón, buscando a alguien o algo a quien echarle la culpa de mi sufrimiento. Ellos dos solo jugaban, nada más, y yo lo tomaba demasiado personal. ¿Por qué de pronto esto se tornaba raro sin razón aparente?

Ese dolor no pude controlarlo más, apreté mis puños listos para atacar y desahogarme. Miré los muchos árboles, con su extenso grosor, pero me controlé por unos segundos. Esos árboles, cuya vida fue larga para alcanzar tal madurez, no merecían ser destruidos por una rabieta de mi parte. El suelo, por otro lado, recibió toda la fuerza de mis puñetazos.

Golpeé y golpeé, haciendo temblar cerca de mí; agrietando el terreno. Seguí sin detenerme hasta que un grito resonó en mi oído.

— ¡Detente! — De pronto Tikal agarraba mi brazo con fuerza.

Sus ojos palpitaban de preocupación. Mi respiración agitada, igual que mi corazón retumbando como un tambor, se calmaron con su toque. Alargó la mano y su dedo señalaba cerca de dos rocas junto al río. Caminamos y nos sentamos. A un lado de las rocas se encontraba una vasija pequeña del cual un leve humo de vapor salía por su boca; y dos tazas de porcelana junto a este.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Indagué.

— Mira a tú alrededor y dime: ¿reconoces el lugar? — Respondiendo mi pregunta con otra, ella servía en las tazas el líquido contenido en la vasija.

— Es donde Iktan y tú se acariciaban y…— Reconocí de inmediato por la curvatura del río y la altura de los árboles. — No era mi intención volver aquí. Yo…— Buscando no iniciar otro mal entendido, ella negó con su cabeza.

— No des más explicaciones. Esa discusión ya quedó en el pasado. — Dio un sorbo de su taza y me sonrió.

Yo quedé pensativo, sin ánimo de hablar. Acerqué la taza varias veces, pero no bebía de ella.

— ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó Tikal preocupada al percatarse de mi actitud, dejando su taza a un lado con su bebida aún caliente.

— Es que...— miré la bebida, dejando que su delicioso aroma inundara mi cabeza a través de mis fosas nasales. — Cuando Iktan y tú me trataron como si fuera su _"hijo"_ algo en mí se abrió. Una sensación que llevaba años sin sentir.

Callé por un segundo, tomando de la bebida. Era un té de manzanilla con una pizca de miel.

— Volví a pensar en mis padres y me di cuenta ni siquiera puedo recordar bien sus rostros. Mis recuerdos son como un camino que está bloqueado por una gigantesca roca que no puedo romper con mis nudillos. — Casi quebrándome, apretaba muy duro la taza. Sentía su calor en mis dedos. — Todo eso lo he tratado de ignorar, pero he fracasado. Los perdí muy joven y me mentí fingiendo que podía crecer sin ellos. Ahora, viendo mi vida, no sé si soy digno de ser el hijo que ellos hubiesen deseado tener.

— Te aseguro que quienes hubiesen sido tus padres, desde el más allá ellos te ven y están muy orgullosos del joven que eres ahora. — Habló, calmándome. — Mírame y escúchame bien: Yo estaría orgullosa de ser tu nan (mamá). Si pudiera, si fuese posible, estaría orgullosa de haberte llevarte en mi vientre y dar a luz a un Alá (joven) tan maravilloso como tú. — Sus palabras fueron tan bellas que, el dolor que sentía se disipaba.

— Gracias. — Le dije, terminando de beber el té.

— No sé cómo llegaste a nosotros. Hay tantas cosas que no has querido contarnos sobre ti, y no te obligaré a hablar. Mi abuela me advirtió que tenías alguna clase de promesa y debías medir tus palabras. — Detallaba, con muchas dudas que no les he respondido. — Pero me alegra que los dioses te trajeran desde tan lejos, donde sea que se encuentre tu hogar.

— También estoy feliz por estar aquí; feliz de saber de dónde provengo. Saber de mi clan. Luego de casi una década de estar solo en la isla donde vivo. Se siente como estar protegido en casa. — Declaré con una sonrisa. Ella me miró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Cuando te vayas, anhelaré volver a verte. — Dijo y, aún con un tono de voz feliz, se denotaba un poco triste.

— Créeme, de una forma u otra, nos volveremos a encontrar en el futuro. — Dejé la taza a un lado, acercándome y abrazándola en el acto. Ella me devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo las palmas de sus manos en mi espalda.

Una calidez fue bombeada desde mi corazón a todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Soltarla de ella me era imposible. Tenerla tan cerca a mí me hacía entrar en un estado de tristeza y felicidad fusionada.

 ** _Realmente me sentía en casa, devuelta al lado de mi familia; y junto a ella no podía negar que al abrazarla pensaba nuevamente en el amor de mi madre._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hasta aquí se llega, por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews. Se los agradecería mucho.

Los espero animosos en el próximo capítulo titulado (posiblemente): **_K'ulanem (matrimonio)_**.

 ** _Sin más que decirles, hasta luego. ;D_**


	7. Redención inesperada

Disculpen la demora en actualizar. Dejé de lado todo esto y me siento mal porque no quería que pasara tanto tiempo entre actualización y actualización.

En fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 07: Redención inesperada**

Ansiosa y perceptiva, mirando y oliendo, Tikal tomaba los frascos, vasijas, pocillos; cualquier recipiente los agarraba y no dejaba de indagarlos con escrutinio. En el interior de cada uno se hallaban innumerables polvos o líquidos de colores diversos, unos más oscuros y misteriosos que otros; algunos con solo sentir su aroma ella lo alejaba, un poco asqueada y arrugando su cara. Era algo gracioso verle esos rostros, pero me preocupaba lo que hacíamos. En primer lugar: no tendríamos que estar ahí.

— ¿No deberíamos esperar a tu abuela? — Expresé, temeroso de estar invadiendo un lugar tan privado y, sin exagerar, algo peligroso.

Tikal posó su mirada en mí, giró un poco los ojos y soltó una leve carcajada. No me tomé muy apecho indiferencia a mi temor. No debía ser la primera vez que ella entraba sin supervisión a este lugar.

— Ella está en una villa cercana. No volverá hasta mañana. — Declaró, tomando más frascos y siguiendo en su labor de encontrar lo que buscábamos para ayudar en la recuperación de Iktan y sus heridas.

— Con más motivos deberíamos esperarla. — Levantando un poco mi tono de voz, sonando autoritario, quité de sus manos el frasco y lo devolví al estante junto con los demás pociones mágicas y/o medicinales.

Sin seguir escuchando mis llamados de atención, ella no paró de buscar. Tenía un objetivo claro y yo no era rival para interponerme en su camino.

— Knuckles, puede que no sepa sobre como utiliza mi abuela todos estas pociones; pero no transformaré a mi esposo en una bestia devoradora o en un insecto que aplastaré por accidente. — Defendió sus acciones, sin nada para contrariarla; excepto una cosa.

— Prometido. — Recalqué, corrigiéndola al escucharla referirse a Iktan como esposo mucho antes de lo debido.

— Falta menos de un día. No es malo decir que Iktan pronto será mi esposo. — Sonriendo, la frase ya no le sonaba rara o un mal recordatoria de su futura vida. Era todo lo contrario. — Aquí está.

Emocionada, tomó una diminuta vasija y lo acercó a mí. Su olor era fuerte, color verde pálido y su contextura espesa. El ungüento que tanto buscábamos yacía a nuestra disposición y no tenía sentido seguir allí. La apresuré a salir casi a empujones mientras en mi cuerpo no desaparecía una sensación de alerta (tal vez era miedo a que, rompiendo algo de las pociones y tónicos sin querer termine, de mala manera, mostrando la verdad sobre mí al igual que el día que conocía a su abuela y cause caos al futuro del que provengo).

Descontenta de mi actitud, trató de irse por su lado fingiendo disgusto y enojo que creí al principio. Pensé en dejarla, darle el espacio necesario para que me perdonara por mi estúpido temor, pero de inmediato volvió a mi lado y entrecruzó mi brazo con el suyo. Soltó otra de sus agradables carcajadas y yo no podía enojarme con ella.

Caminando de regreso, con las antorchas ya encendidas y el atardecer ya en su penumbra, con pocos rayos alumbrando el cielo que se volvía a cada minuto más negro y pocas estrellas ya eran presentes, notamos a un grupo de guerreros jóvenes; todos listos para cumplir su labor hacia su tribu como era debido. Tikal al verlos pasar giró de golpe, sin decir nada. Casi por instinto corrió hacia ellos, no pidió Los miraba de reojo.

— ¡Iktan! — Pronuncio su nombre y lo agarró con fuerza, sacándolo de entre el medio de su compañeros guerreros.

De haber tenido ella la vasija en su poder y no habérsela quitado antes de que corriera, esta habría caído y se habría roto. En todo caso, nuestra búsqueda habría sido una pérdida de colosal de tiempo.

— No creí que llegaría encontrarte. — Iktan, sonando un poco apenado ser descubierto, deslizó su mano por las púas de la cabeza de ella, acariciándola.

Ese gesto lindo de su parte no bastó para distraerla de la sorpresa de su encuentro. En su lugar, Tikal apartó su mano y lo miró con seriedad.

— No debes andar fuera de cama. Tus heridas aún son graves. — Trató de revisar su espalda, pero él no le permitió a ella que lo hiciera. Le cortaba el paso con sus musculosos y tonificados brazos.

Sabiendo que no podía detenerla de su incansable intento de revisarlo, giró para que viéramos más de cerca su curación. La mayor parte de su torso y pecho había sido vendada de arriba a abajo con exactitud, cambiando las viejas que tuvo puestas horas atrás. Ninguna de las cicatrices en su espalda era visibles en la tela blanca con la que lo cubrieron; solo eran notable ciertos puntos rojos diminutos donde las heridas debieron abrirse momentáneamente.

Girando de nuevo, quedando de frente a nosotros, se agachó un poco para quedar a la misma altura que Tikal.

— No voy a dejar mi deber como guerrero. — Enorgullecido, sacó pecho buscando sacarle una sonrisa al mostrar una actitud varonil. Viendo que eso causaba el efecto esperado, solo le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda. — No te preocupes. Volveré en la mañana.

Tikal apretó más sus dedos en el brazo de Iktan. Más que apretarlos, lo apresaba como un animal que atrapa a su presa y se negaba a dejarlo escapar de forma fácil.

— No. No lo harás. — Sus palabras sonaron frías, demasiado serias para provenir de alguien como ella. — Quédate.

— Ya te lo dije. No hay de qué preocuparse. Yo…

Aferrándose más a su brazo, Iktan se detuvo de golpe. La miró buscando comprender que le pasaba. Algo no andaba bien con ella. Parecía otra persona totalmente distinta.

— Te ordeno que te quedes. — Pronunció después del corto silencio.

— ¿Qué? — Iktan preguntó confundido.

— Ya me oíste. — Expresó ella. — Yo, Tikal hija de Pachacamac, te ordeno ti, Iktan, quedarte a mi lado toda la noche.

No solo pronunció una oración más larga sino que lo soltó e hizo gestos con sus manos para describir la orden que emitía: primero ella se señaló a si misma; luego lo señaló a él y por ultimó señaló hacia el piso a un lado de ella.

Si yo estaba sorprendido de la actitud, Iktan estaba el doble. No salía de su asombro, quedando petrificado. Solo volvió en sí al escuchar a uno de sus compañeros decirle que se les hacía tarde y no podían esperarlo más.

— No hagas esto. Tú sabes lo que significa ser un guerrero para mí. — Insistió él, señalando a su grupo de compañeros.

— Todos ellos ya son esposos y padres. — Recalcó con tristeza, viendo al grupo. Ninguno de ellos negó o dijo sus palabras; por el contrario, dos o tres asintieron a tal afirmación. — No quiero que te vayas. No ahora que falta poco para que tú y yo seamos…— Vaciló un segundo, pero cogió confianza y esbozó con felicidad una de sus típicas y dulces sonrisas de oreja a oreja. —…esposos. — Sus ojos brillaban casi como estrellas cuando pronunció estas palabras.

Si estuviera en el lugar de Iktan, tampoco sabría que hacer o decir; y este silencio, donde Iktan era incapaz de contestarle o alegrarse de escuchar estas palabras provenientes de lo más profundo de su ser, la desanimó y la hizo volver a la misma actitud de seriedad de antes.

— Te lo ordeno y debes obedecerme. — Nuevamente pronunció su mandato a su futuro esposo, sin pizca de dar su brazo a torcer.

Oí pasos detrás de mí y volteé levemente mi cabeza. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido de ver al padre de Tikal caminando hacia ellos, pasando desapercibida mi presencia.

— Catorce años te he visto creer y nunca ordenaste a nuestros guerreros. — Pachacamac caminaba con cierto aire de enojo y su ceño fruncido arrugando su rostro. — Le pedias el favor y ellos accedían, pero nunca diste una orden o alzaste la voz para que te obedecieran; y ahora, lo haces a tu prometido frente a sus compañeros. Lo dejas en vergüenza. — Levantó la voz, haciéndola encorvar como si esperara que él le levantara la mano para pegarle.

— Papá. Yo…— Con un ademan por su parte, levantando la mano con firmeza, Tikal calló.

— Adentro, todos, ahora. — Ordenó Pachacamac pronunciando entre los dientes, viendo a la futuro pareja. Después, me miró a mí. — No te quedes allí. He dicho todos. — Reafirmó, acercándoseme. —Ya eres casi de la familia, ven con nosotros.

No provocando su ira, caminamos dejando al grupo de guerreros. Oímos a nuestras espaldas una disculpa por parte de Pachacamac y les ordenaba que continuaran con su labor. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al palacio, lugar al que le faltaba menos de un día para dejar de ser el hogar de Tikal antes de mudarse con Iktan. Entramos y nos sentamos en uno de los muebles y nos miramos entre los tres. Tomé mi distancia entre ellos dos, permitiendo que Iktan no tuviera pena de tomar la mano de Tikal y, aún después de la posible vergüenza que pudo haberle hecho pasar frente a sus compañeros guerreros, no tuvo el rencor de su parte hacia ella. Miraba cariñosamente los ojos de Tikal y solo quería calmarla de la reprimenda que, posiblemente, le daría su padre.

Pachacamac llegó y se sentó frente a nosotros. Nos miró como un agila mira a su presa desde el aire. Respiraba con calma, pensativo, guardando su silencio. Uno de la servidumbre le trajo una bebida que agarró sin vele a la cara. Dio sorbos a su vaso y lo devolvió. Se levantó y al fin comenzó a hablar.

— Tu madre siempre se preocupó por mí. Me pedía muchas veces desistir de ir a la batalla con mis guerreros aliados. Siempre me aconsejaba dejarles la responsabilidad a otros, a mis generales o aquellos que creía merecer mi confianza. Yo negaba la mayor parte del tiempo. La otra parte del tiempo, terminaba accediendo a sus ruegos. — Narrando, casi melancólico, se pasaba los dedos de su mano derecha por los ojos. — Y hoy, la vi a ella en ti. Vi los mismos ojos de mi esposa, tu madre, en ti, rogando por su vida.

— Tat (Papá)…— Calló ella de nuevo al ver el ademan de silencio por parte de su padre.

— Tu nan (madre) fue la segunda esposa que tuve. La primera que desposé no pudo darme a mí hijos y al cabo de un año ya no quería estar más conmigo creyéndome a mí la causa del problema. Al divorciarme y darle dinero correspondiente a su familia por haberla tomado y profanado su pureza, supe al poco tiempo que ya se había casado y había quedado embarazada de su nuevo esposo. — Respiró y la expresión de su rostro decayó más. — Fue entonces que me Báanal (desmoroné). Temí no ser lo suficientemente viril para engendrar hijos. Temí que la sangre de mi familia se desvanecería en la nada luego que muriera. Temí muchas cosas, pero lo que verdad temía era no haber encontrado alguien con quien compartir el resto de mi vida si los dioses así decretaran mi esterilidad. Fue entonces cuando lloraba en silencio lejos de todo el mundo, tu madre llegó a mí para consolarme. Permitió que llorara en su hombro para desahogar todo el dolor que en mí se acumulaba. Evitó que cometieras locuras que años después, al tener estos momento de escrudiñar mi pasado, me arrepiento tan solo de haberlas pensado.

— ¿Porque no elegiste a mi nan (madre) en primer lugar? — Preguntó Tikal atenta, pero con expresión seria en su rostro. Esta información que narraba su padre era nueva para ella.

— Era mi amiga, casi una confidente y hermana con quien compartía muchas cosas, pero nunca la vi como una mujer con la que estar. Incluso cuando mis amigos y yo comparábamos quienes eran más bellas y esbeltas, tu madre ocupaba siempre lugares altos. — Respondió, cerrando por breves momentos sus ojos, haciendo para sí mismo una imagen mental de la época de su juventud. — Es por eso que quiero pedirte una disculpa.

— ¿A mí? — Preguntó ella, sobresaltada.

— Te pido disculpa por lo que dije esa vez. Por usar el nombre de tu nan (madre) y hacerte creer que estaría avergonzada por lo que hacías a escondidas con Iktan; cuando en primer lugar ella y yo estuvimos intimando fuera del matrimonio. — Respondió, viéndola fijo a los ojos.

Guardamos silencio. Esperábamos que Tikal reaccionara de cualquier forma; enojada, sorprendida, angustiada, pero ella seguí callada. Tosiendo, Pachacamac continuó hablando.

— Tu madre ya había sido cortejada por otro hombre, pero no me lo había dicho; no estaba yo al tanto de su futura unión. Después de llorar y contarle lo que me pasaba, su única respuesta fue decirme que me amaba y estaba feliz que los dioses me guiaran a sus brazos; que me guiaron junto a ella. — Su rostro delineó una sonrisa y sus ojos se aguaron un poco. Pasó su mano para limpiárselos. — Quedé sin palabras, sin habla, en blanco. Cuando me di cuenta, cuando volví en sí, ella y yo nos besábamos apasionadamente. Besarla fue mejor que muchas noches intimas con mi primera esposa. — Sonrió aún más que antes. — Después, la desnudé y la tomé como mi mujer. Todavía siento como sus dedos se aferraban a mi espalda y me pedía al oído que nunca la soltara; nunca la dejara. Hicimos el amor a escondidas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Tikal siguió sin hablar, pero sus ojos se empañaban. Sentía a través de dicho relato el gigantesco amor que su padre tuvo su madre. Un amor nacido en tiempo de desesperación y angustia por parte de Pachacamac.

— ¿Cómo le explicó al prometido de la madre de Tikal esto? ¿Cómo lo explicó a su familia? — Iktan preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que siguió creciendo mientras esperábamos una respuesta por parte de Tikal.

— No lo hice. Nunca dijimos lo que hicimos esa tarde o las otras que le siguieron hasta que su compromiso fue roto y se oficializara nuestro matrimonio al día siguiente. — Respondió, calmado y con su tono de voz normal. — A su prometido solo lo convencí diciéndole que la mujer que él había cortejado era la que yo amaba en verdad; ella, por su lado le suplicó perdón por haber permitido darle falsas ilusiones de creer que él era el indicado para ella. — Siguió detallando, suspirando un poco. — Recibió un poco de K'an Táak'iin (oro) de mi parte para compensar el daño emocional que le hicimos. Sé que la amó porque se mudó a otra ciudad el mismo día que nos casamos. Hizo un gran sacrificio.

Pachacamac se paró de su silla y caminó hasta Tikal, arrodillándosele.

— Tikal, sé que hay cosas de mí que odias y lo entiendo. Pero al pasar los días, luego de cierta conversación con Knuckles — desvió la mirada hacia mí un segundo, antes de regresarla nuevamente hacia ella. —, supe que juzgarte por algo leve comparado conmigo fue injusto. Fue malo de mi parte que todas esas personas pensaran mal de ti cuando dije lo que dije.

— Yo nunca te odiaré. Eres mi padre y líder de este nuestra tribu; nuestro clan. — Orgullosa, resbalándose por su cara una que otra lágrima, ella lo abrazó.

Él le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo cariño. Ambos tenían ideología diferentes sobre cómo era el modo correcto de guiar a su pueblo; Tikal por la paz y Pachacamac por la guerra. Solo que eso ahora no importaba. Compartían un momento entre padre e hija y dichas diferencias podían ser puestas de lado para expresar el amor y orgullo que sentían el uno del otro.

— Iktan. No me arrepentiré de entregarte a Tikal. — Expresó al soltarse del abrazo de Tikal. — Sigues siendo el mejor joven que he conocido. Y no lo digo solo porque tu padre salvó mi vida y tengo que buscar como saldar mi deuda; es puramente real mis palabras. Él estaría orgulloso del hombre que te has convertido. Yo estoy orgulloso del gran guerrero que eres.

Pachacmac se paró y alargó su mano. Iktan casi instintivamente se paró también y no aguantó la emoción y apretó con fuerza su saludo. Ambos se daban la mano con un respeto y admiración, dejando en claro muchas cosas sin necesidad de usar palabras.

* * *

Pachacamac nos despidió desde la sala, quedándose a la espera de otros con quienes tenía que conversar ciertas situaciones que se desarrollaban ciudades cercanas. _"Cosas por las que no teníamos que preocuparnos, aún"_ fueron sus palabras exactas.

Afuera, una fresca brisa que nos llenaba de calma luego de la reunión _"familiar"_. Charlamos un poco, escuchando a Tikal desahogarse sobre como aún creía que había secretos de su padre y su difunta madre que desconocía (y esperaba que esos secretos no fueran tan íntimos, pero igual de bellos que el dicho por su padre); pero nuestra conversa fue interrumpida por Iktan, quien se puso firme como un guerrero listo para el servicio.

— ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes? — Bromeando, soltando una carcajada, preguntó. — Tú di cualquiera cosa y yo obedeceré. — Declaró malicioso agarrándola de la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

— Quiero ver las estrellas hasta quedarme dormida, contigo. — Ordenó, viendo el cielo y bajando su mirada para posarla en él.

— Entonces vámonos. Nuestro lugar espera. — Recomendó, alzándola para besarla en sus labios.

— Buenas noches, Knuckles. — Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo, y yo les devolví la despedida.

Sin temor a miradas indiscretas o malos pensamientos y chismes antes de la boda por parte de la población de la ciudad, se internaron en el bosque selvático. Yo sabía a donde iban y, esta vez, no estaría ahí para verlos (y tenía fe en que no harían nada lujurioso como la última vez).

Solo, sin más que hacer ni a donde ir, me encontraba en una encrucijada. No tenía una relación estrecha con Xwa'n para llegarle de sorpresa y saludarla; no quería incomodarla con mi presencia a esta hora de la noche; por otro lado, ya conocía tan bien la ciudad que ni la biblioteca, lugar donde nuestro conocimiento ancestral se resguardaba, ni me provocaba pizca de interés en ir y continuar leyendo sobre mi tribu.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomé rumbo al hogar donde residía y alguien aun esperaba mi llegada (ya sea solo para complacerme en la cama).

* * *

Tardé un rato en llegar ya que mi paso era lento. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo pensando y preguntándome cuanto más debería estar aquí. Dudada si todo lo que descubrí y aprendí en verdad era parte del plan de Tikal y la Master Emerald como regalo.

Oí un gemido ya a la puerta de la entrada de la casa. Me inquieté al pensar que encontraría a la Káakbach haciendo su trabajo con otro equidna en la cama que compartíamos. Borré esa idea, ella mismo me había explicado que no sería tomada por nadie que no fuera yo hasta el día que me decidiera marcharme. Entré en silencio, tratando ver la situación que se presente y que era lo que pasaba. Yacía tendida, agarrándose con fuerza la barriga. Di un paso atrás cuando alzó la mirada apenas sintió mis pasos.

— Te odio. — Pronunció, levantándose de la cama y apretando los puños. Sus ojos denotaban un fuego destellante de ira profunda.

Se paró apresurada, casi corriendo hacia mí. Sentí un leve golpe choque que sufrió mi espalda cuando me empujó contra la pared.

— Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho, yo…— Dejé de hablar. Dejé de buscar una disculpa innecesaria al verla comenzar a llorar.

Soltándome, cayó de rodillas y lloró hasta desbordarse; su cara empañó de las gotas que resbalaban de sus ojos, así como su nariz votó mucosa hasta formar pequeñas burbujas que estallaban al llenarse mucho de aire. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. La Káakbach estaba en un punto lejos de mi comprensión.

— Te odio por liberarme. — Alzó la vista, parándose con lentitud y limpiándose las rodillas de la tierra que se le había incrustado. — Te odio por liberarme de mis pensamientos de esclavitud.

Abrí la boca para, pero no supe que contestar. Ella notó que no sabía a qué se refería con dicha _"libertad"_.

— _"No eres un simple objeto"_. — Me agarró de mis brazos y me agitó un poco (no pudo mucho a su falta de fuerza en sus músculos). Esas palabras me resultaron familiares; demasiado familiares. — Esas palabras están grabadas en mi mente. — Dio golpes a su cráneo con su dedo índice, pero yo seguía sin saber su significado. — Dijiste eso de mí antes de tener nuestro primer encuentro íntimo. Desde entonces, me has hecho dudar de mí; me has hecho dudar de todo.

Soltándome, volvió a la cama donde se sentó en una orilla. Miraba al suelo con tristeza mientras yo asimilaba como algo dicho semanas atrás por mí sí tuvo un efecto en su vida. Pensé que esas palabras se habían perdido o fueron ignoradas sin el más mínimo reparo de entenderlas. Pero me equivoqué.

— La última vez que mi mente se nubló ante dudas fue cuando mi hijo supo lo que era.

— ¡¿Hijo?! — Grité anonadado.

Avergonzada al ver como reaccionaba ante dicha revelación, apartó su mirada de mí creyendo que la señalaría, que la rechazaría por ser una madre que abandonaba a su hijo en vez de criarlo. Quiso alejarse y antes que lo hiciera, tomé su mano. Al verme a los ojos supo que no debía tener miedo de nada. No tenía el derecho de juzgarla.

— Fui tomada por cuatro o cinco hombres la noche de mi iniciación como Káakbach. Uno de ellos dejó en mí su semilla. Cuando tuve a mi hijo se le fue entregado a mi familia como un pago por permitirme ser parte de esta labor encomendada por los dioses a través de los sumos sacerdotes. — Su voz ya no sonaba convencía de esto último. Pronunciaba las palabras entre los dientes, respirando con agitación. Acaricié su mano y retornó a la calma, continuando. — Años pasaron desde ese día que dejé a mi hijo en los brazos de mi madre y la vi salir por la puerta antes de convertirme completamente en una Káakbach. Mi hijo supo de alguna forma lo que yo era cuando él tenía cinco años; no sé cómo se enteró, y deseo que no fuera con insultos sobre su procedencia, pero lo que sí sé es que lo encontré aquí, acostado en esta misma cama. Me miró y me abrazó. Me senté a un lado de la cama, tratando de no prestarle atención y la verdad, con las bebidas que tomamos y nos vuelven dóciles, solo me convencí que se trataba de un objeto más de la casa. — Se acostó y acarició un lado de la cama con ternura. — Se acostó a mi lado, con su cabecita recostada en mis piernas como una almohada y durmió una larga siesta. De vez en cuando lo miraba y, por segundos, adoraba su inocencia. — Sonrió de una manera que nunca antes vi. Era una sonrisa bella que me hacía olvidar de quien se trataba; pensaba que me encontraba con una nueva chica.

No teniendo fuerzas para continuar el relato, la acompañé acomendándome a su lado. Acaricié las púas largas de su cabeza para calmar su pena un poco. Su rostro se sonrojó, se ruborizó ante el contacto de mis manos desnudas por su cuerpo, lo que era inusual (solo la veía ruborizar cuando comenzábamos a hacerlo).

— Mis padres llegaron y lo tomaron, pero él se negaba a soltarme. — Aferró su mano con fuerza a mi brazo. Me recordó a Tikal sosteniendo a Iktan de un modo parecido hace apenas muchos minutos atrás. — Dijo: _"te compraré para que seas de nuevo mi madre. Lo juro por los dioses. Lo juro por Chaos"_.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba él? ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu hijo? — Pregunté. En este punto yo no podía ocultar mis ganas de llorar. Traté, en serio traté de no llorar para no lastimarla, pero no era muy fuerte emocionalmente ante su dolorosa historia.

— Nunca pregunté; nunca tuve que hacerlo. — Inició su lamento llorando de nuevo. — Y ahora, nunca podré saberlo debido a que ya no viven aquí. Se fueron a otra ciudad o villa evitando que él siguiera viniendo a mí. Les dolía recordar en lo que me convertí y como me perdieron para siempre.

Quedamos en silencio. No hablamos más por un largo rato. La vi desahogarse de sus penas llorando sobre mí. Lloraba y lloraba y yo la acompañaba para que no se sintiera desprotegida. Era un guardián y ahora yo la protegía de su agonía.

— De donde eres, de dónde vienes, ¿puedes llevarme contigo? — Su pregunta, llena melancolía, buscó en mí una luz que no encontraría.

No contesté ni intenté hacerlo. No abrí mi boca para dar una respuesta positiva cuya posibilidad de cumplir era nula. Deseaba llevarla a mi tiempo para que viviera en paz lejos del dolor que mi propia gente y su cultura le ha marcado en su alma. Pero, volviendo a la realidad, era imposible. Ella, como todos los que veía tan felices en este tiempo del pasado, solo tenían un destino: morir.

Cerrando mis párpados me dispuse a dormir y pedirle desde lo profundo de mi ser disculpas por no tener la fuerza de ayudarla.

* * *

Rodeado en la nada, en tinieblas que me envolvían mi cuerpo y ser, una niebla grisácea comenzó a tomar una forma física. Parecía un bosque o selva y en ella varios cúmulos de sombras corpóreas como guerreros Echidnas luchaban contra una más fuerte y grande; sobre su cabeza brillaba un símbolo de media luna color verde y al destellar la criatura ganaba fuerzas que lo hacían imparable. Las más pequeñas luchaban sin descanso ni temor; seguían hasta el final sin importarle lo imparable o difícil que fuera el enfrentamiento. Una de ellas recibió un golpe que la atravesó a un lado del pecho, pero eso no basto para detenerlo. Se levantó de suelo y, golpe tras golpe que lo atravesaba, los devolvió hasta atacó destruir a la sombra más grande, decapitándolo con sus manos.

La sombra que destruyo a esta mordaz sombra demoniaca (la única que erizaba mi pelaje entre todas) soltó un grito de agonía, cayendo de rodilla. Todas las sombras se unieron, buscando ayudarla antes que desfalleciera. Se oyó un crujido y todo lugar temblaba como si acabara de explotar una bomba a lo lejos. De improvisto, tal como aparecieron las sombras, ellas se desvanecieron y la niebla comenzó a tomar colores vivos y frente a mí se moldeaba un más cuidado y restaurado altar de la Master Emerald. Subí sus escalones hasta encontrarme con Tikal meditando al lado de la poderosa gema. Nuevamente, como segundos atrás, este altar comenzó a temblar. Tikal abrió los párpados y, llena de temor, se acercó a mí y trató de agarrarme.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?! — Gritó, confundida, antes de desvanecerse sin poder rozar sus dedos en mí. Sentí la estela de niebla que antes fue su cuerpo traspasarse, lo que hizo tiritar mi cuerpo de frío.

Otra vez nuestro alrededor evaporó en toda esa niebla y tomó una nueva forma colorida. Revelaba a Tikal (del pasado) e Iktan. Sonreían, acurrucados en una cama improvisada de ramas secas y hojas cerca al riachuelo donde entrenaban a diario con pequeñas sesiones de caricias. Miraban al cielo con anhelos de planes futuros en sus vidas. Brillaban sus ojos, y más si sus miradas se cruzaban; no tardaban en besarse apasionadamente una y otra vez. Esos besos no llegaban muy lejos, evitando dejarse llevar por instintos de placer.

— ¿Quieres entrenar un poco? Hace tiempo que no luchamos. — Propuso Iktan levantando un puño al aire.

— ¿Seguro que busca ver si he practicado estos días los movimientos que me has enseñado o será que quieres quitarme las prendas de mi cuerpo? — Preguntó ella con burla arqueando una ceja, levantando un poco su blusa blanca de tiras. Un poco más arriba y hubiese dejado sus senos a la vista.

— Mañana es nuestro día y lo mejor será no hacer nada que provoque hacer algo indebido. — Iktan sonrojado acomodó bien la blusa de Tikal para que no fuese visible sus senos.

Ella soltó unas pequeñas risas para sí misma, contagiándolo a él un poco de sus carcajadas.

— No creí decir esto — hizo una pausa, tomando una bocanada de aire —, pero ya deseo que amanezca.

— Nos casaremos después del mediodía. Falta mucho más de lo que piensas. — Enfatizó él.

— El tiempo se irá volando. — Declaró ella, feliz.

Besándose nuevamente, cerraron sus párpados y cuando trataron de dormir bajo la estrellada noche Iktan se levantó, respirando agitadamente. Exhalaba e inhalaba desesperado. Tikal corrió al riachuelo, juntó y metió dentro y se devolvió hacia él. Acercó sus manos a la boca de Iktan y permitió que el agua se deslizara para que pudiera beber.

— Por un momento, por un momento… y-yo no po-podía…— ante el tacto de Tikal, él pudo retomar la calma, abrazándola —… por un momento sentí que dejaba de respirar.

Tikal, tiritando de miedo, no dejó de abrazarlo. Se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo necesario, siendo estrujada levemente, hasta que los dos conciliaron el sueño.

Yo no entendía el significado de todo esto. Que tenía que ver cada cosa que apareció conmigo o con ellos. Esas dudas me causaban un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Pero no tuve que preocuparme más, todo comenzaba a desvanecerse tal cual apareció. Todo volvía a la nada.

* * *

Desperté agitado y un brillo rojizo cegó mi vista. Al adaptarse mis ojos a la luz noté que eran velas encendidas y en una esquina al lado jarrón donde uno hacía lo suyo cuando necesitaba expulsar los desechos del cuerpo, la Káakbach vertía en él una mezcla azabache proveniente de los pocillos para beber. Mis pasos la pusieron alerta, pero al ver mi rostro tomó expresión de confianza.

— Esto es lo que bebemos. Esto nos vuelve dóciles y evita que nueva vida se forme en nuestros vientres. — Siguió vertiendo el líquido azabache y con su otra mano hacía masajes circulares en su barriga (recordando al hijo que una vez tuvo).

Esa cosa parecía brea y me asustaba pensar cuantas mujeres estarían bebiendo eso. ¿Cientos o miles? ¿Cuantas lo bebían solo para no sufrir en los hombres que las tomaban y disfrutaban de los placeres de su cuerpo? ¿Habría otras que se daban cuenta o solo era ella por culpa de mi intervención?

— Káakbach, yo…—Me silenció al acercar su rostro frente a mi cara.

— No me digas así. — Rozó sus labios en los míos, dedicándome un suave beso. — Ya no quiero más ese nombre. Ya no puedo seguir con esta labor.

Temerosa, se frotaba los brazos. Su cuerpo parecía erizarse ante dicha declaración de oposición en aceptar lo que mi propia gente había decidido para su vida presente y futura.

— ¿Cómo te llamo? — Pregunté, esperanzado. Tal vez sabría su verdadero nombre y no el nombre que solo describía su labor.

— No lo sé. — Otra vez decayó. Su voz solo entonaba palabras de tristeza. — Perdí mi nombre, perdí mi familia, perdí mi vida; lo he perdido todo.

Lloró sobre mi pecho, buscando el calor de mi cuerpo para ser consolada. La guie hasta la cama y ahí siguió llorando en silencio hundiendo más su rostro en mí. De hacerlo a todo pulmón, otros vendrían y quien sabe que destino sería sometido para ella. Encarcelarla, matarla como hicieron con Deklate, obligarla a volver a ejercer su trabajo de Káakbach; eran muchas posibilidades.

— Zazil — Dije en medio de sus llantos. Ella se detuvo, inhalando bocanas de aire para devolver la mucosa a su nariz y levantó su cabeza para verme directo a los ojos. — ¿Te gusta?

No tener un nombre propio era injusto para ella. Merecía tener su propia individualidad. Merecía ser solo ella y no lo que otros querían.

— ¿Transparencia de espíritu? — Preguntó confundida.

— Me gustó ese nombre escrito en los pergaminos por su significado. Puedo ver cómo eres ahora, y estoy feliz de conocer a la verdadera tú; aquella que se ocultaba tras la sonrisa y cuya labor era atender a los hombres con su cuerpo. — Expliqué, limpiándole las lágrimas y parte de la mucosa que aún se resbalaba de la nariz.

Fueron segundos que duraron horas antes de darme su respuesta.

— Es bello. Me gusta mucho. — Dijo sonriendo.

Yo también sonreí. Ambos veíamos la sonrisa del uno al otro y nos alegrábamos más. Lo que pasó luego, no lo busqué pero era obvio que pasaría.

Ella se desnudó como de costumbre e intimamos; y, por primera vez, hicimos el amor. Todas las veces pasadas solo fue sexo por complacer las órdenes dadas por el mismo Pachacamac. Sexo que disfrutaba y del que aprendía por mi inexperiencia en este campo (y que esperaba a futuro utilizar con quien sea que fuese mi pareja).

Ahora, era yo quien la guiaba. La Káakbach sabría qué hacer, como moverse, como llegar a darme placer en formas que nunca hubiera imaginado ni entendido al estar en una posición que solo un maestro, como el de esas clases que Amy iba sobre algo llamado yoga, entendería; pero esta no era la Káakbach que conocí la primera noche que llegué; ella era Zazil, la chica que yo liberé.

Zazil al principio se movía y perdía el ritmo al cabo de unos segundos. Se detenía y me miraba perdida en sus pensamientos, apenada de no saber que le pasaba. Y, como buen estudiante, decidí devolverle el favor de sus consejos y utilicé todo lo que aprendí para llevarla al éxtasis del que yo era casi un adicto.

Al cabo de hacerlo dos o tres veces, cayó rendida. Normalmente era yo quien me agotaba y exhausto veía como la Káakbach me sonreía, feliz de haber cumplido su labor; pero Zazil había llegado a su límite (cosa que noches atrás no hubiera creído posible). Se había quedado dormida casi al instante después de terminar, cansada y con su cuerpo todo sudado. Tomé un pedazo de tela, lo humedecí y la limpié como hacia ella hacía para que el olor no se impregnara tanto en las sabanas (más de lo que estaba). Al terminar solté bostezos que anunciaba que ya el sueño me había alcanzado de nuevo. Me recosté a su lado, y de manera inconsciente ella se acurrucó y abrazó, y ante tal calidez busque tener un plácido sueño.

Muchas dudas rondaban en mi cabeza. Daban vueltas y casi lograban enloquecerme. Esperaba que el día de mañana todo fuera mejor.

 ** _Especialmente por el acontecimiento que se avecinaba. El K'ulanem (matrimonio) de Tikal e Iktan._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tarde, como siempre, en terminar por estar haciendo de todo menos escribir (me disculpo por ello). Y ya saben, no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Cualquier consejo o crítica constructiva será tomado con gusto.

 ** _Sin más que escribir, hasta la próxima. ;D_**


	8. Llega el K'ulanem (matrimonio)

Bueno, ha pasado tiempo. Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia. Disfrútenla.

* * *

 **Capítulo 08: Llega el K'ulanem (matrimonio)**

Oí una serie golpes repetitivos en la pared de la casa. Abrir mis párpados me dejó casi ciego; la luz de afuera era potente, lo que me daba una buena ubicación de que ya pasaron algunas horas después del amanecer. Oyendo aquel golpe constante tomar mayor fuerza y velocidad en la madera me paré deprisa y caminé casi a zancadas, atravesando la cortina de hilos que cubría el marco de la puerta para encontrarme con unos cuantos guerreros esperando afuera. Tenían en sus manos de todo tipo de accesorios y vestimentas como: joyería muy reluciente, cadenas bañadas en oro y plata; tela de calidad y de finas hebras.

— Pachacamac piensa que debes usar esto para el k'ulanem (matrimonio). — Vociferó uno de los guerreros, alargando los objetos.

— Pensé que sería algo sencillo. — Exclamé, soltando un bostezo sin querer.

— Pidió que llevaras uno de esto. Su hija se casa y no planea que su unión pase desapercibida. — Intercedió otro guerrero. Era más alto que el que me entrega las vestimentas, pero más delgado y menos musculoso.

— Entiendo. — Acepté sin objetar (como si tuviera opción de decir no al líder de la tribu). — yo…

— Vendremos por ti en la tarde para llevarte al matrimonio. — Sin darme tiempo a decir nada más, aquel guerrero solo finalizó su labor y se fue acompañado por sus demás compañeros.

Solté un pequeño gruñido de exasperación por tal falta de respeto hacia mí. Les di la espalda cuando se alejaron más. Entré apartando con fuerza la cortina de hilos, evitando que se atascara con alguno de los accesorios, y me encontré con que Zazil ya despierta y haciendo lo mismo cómo cualquier día, arreglándose con las mismas cremas que hacían relucir su pelaje. Cremas que hacían ver más bellas, radiantes y deseables a todas las Káakbach (como un producto que busca ser vendido a muchas personas).

— ¿Káakbach? — Pregunté con el latir de mi corazón a tope.

Ella se detuvo por un segundo. Dejó de lado todo lo demás. Solo se fijó en mis ojos y esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

— Sigo siendo Zazil, Knuckles. — Pronunciar su nombre (el nombre que le regalé) seguido por mío alivió mi corazón que casi entraba en paro.

Tuve miedo que todo lo que viví anoche con ella fuera más que solo una ilusión. Tuve miedo de perder en poco tiempo a una buena chica que liberé de una cárcel que solo existía en su mente (y, contra todo sentido común, yo pedía perdón por no salvarla de otro destino fatal aunque estuviera escrito).

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para con tu vestimenta para la boda? — Preguntó tomando con delicadeza las prendas que me entregaron.

— Agradecería cualquier consejo viniendo de ti. — Expresé emotivo, con una sensación de querer agarrarla de su cadera y acercarla a mí.

Quise besarla en mi mente y suplicarle que huyera en esta oportunidad, cuando todas las miradas de la ciudad girarían en torno al matrimonio de Tikal e Iktan; cuando todos los guardias y guerreros tuvieran solo el objetivo de vigilar el transcurso de la boda y Zazil podía pasar desapercibida. Más me abstuve hacerlo. Era una locura y mi promesa hacía Tikal (del futuro) me impedía hacer cambios bruscos como esos.

Un toque cálido en mi hombro me sacó de mi estado de trance. Zazil me miraba preocupada, tomándome la temperatura con el dorso de su mano. Volví a sonreírle para no preocuparla más. Soltó un suspiro alivio y comenzó inmediatamente acomodar las prendas sobre mí, buscando que combinaba mejor con mi personalidad.

* * *

Mucha gente se aglomeraba a los alrededores del palacio alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Para llegar cerca de la entrada tuve que abrirme paso entre la multitud que buscaba una vista perfecta de los prometidos. Logré acercarme a ellos gracias los guerreros enviados por Pachacamac. Seguía siendo un " _invitado especial"_ y me permitían ciertos privilegios me gustara o no.

— ¡Knuckles! — Dijo Tikal sonriendo.

Usando el vestido azul cielo con el dibujo tribal de Chaos sobre su pecho que me mostró días atrás cuando la ayudé a llevar unas cajas, junto con unas sandalias (chanclas) de un azul un poco más fuerte que combinaban con el vestido y el brazalete violeta con el grabado colibrí que perteneció a su difunta madre, podía solo decir una sola cosa sobre ella: Se veía hermosa. Más que cualquier prometía en su día especial que yo haya visto antes (cuya cuenta posiblemente era cero).

Le di un cálido abrazo dándoles felicitaciones por el momento que pronto se desarrollaría. Ella aplaudió las prendas que escogí: un chaleco verde que me llegaba un poco debajo de la cintura, amarrándomelo con un cinturón café; en mi cabeza, entre mis púas tres plumas se sostenían como un elegante decorativo. El resto, era mi atuendo normal (mis guantes y calzado de mi época).

— Creo que no será algo tan sencillo como creías. — Señalando un poco lo obvio, Tikal levantó un poco los hombros en señal de poca importancia.

— Era de esperarse de mi tat (padre). Pero, no puedo negar que es bello de su parte invitar a toda la ciudad. — Dijo, haciendo pequeños ademanes de saludo con sus manos para saludar de vez en vez a parte de los habitantes presentes.

— Solo espero que los tragos alcancen. — Detrás de mí oí llegar a Iktan.

Como Tikal, su atuendo era muy simple pero no por ello feo. Tratándose solamente de un camisón blanco Iktan se veía bien presentado. También tenía un par de anillos violetas como decorativo encima de sus tobillos y usaba un par de sandalias beis que combinaban con el camisón.

Igual que a Tikal, le di un cálido abrazo y le deseé mucha felicidad en su pronta vida de casados. Él asintió, dándome un golpe suave en el hombro como señal de respeto y confianza. Me sentí honrado al pensar como en cuestión de menos de dos semanas nuestra relación pasó de ser simples desconocidos a ser amigos (creo que podía llamarme así) algo cercanos.

Oímos el sonar de muchas campanillas que poco a poco silenciaban a la multitud hasta no oírse ni el susurro de los niños más pequeños. Un camino libre se formó y por este se aproximaba a paso lento un sacerdote junto a Pachacamac y la abuela de Tikal.

— Es la hora. — Avisó el sacerdote. Tikal e Iktan asintieron respetuosamente.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y, guiados por el sacerdote que daba media vuelta, comenzaron a caminar. Tikal trató de mostrar calma solo que su cuerpo le fallaba y pequeños espasmos eran visible. Iktan por su lado, se mantuvo algo estoico y acariciaba con delicadeza la mano de Tikal para que ella igual que él mantuviera una postura calmada.

Yo caminaba como a dos o tres metros detrás de ellos junto a Pachacamac y a la abuela de ella, dando una distancia prudente, pero no tanta para ser capaz de grabar este momento en mi memoria. Una tradición que en mi tiempo nunca creí posible de percibir, ahora hacía parte como un buen invitado digno de confianza.

Recorridos diez metros, el sacerdote se detenía y hacía sonar una campana tres veces. Luego, volvía a ponerse en marcha y entre parada y parada, llegamos al hogar que Iktan construyó para ambos. Frente a ella se ayudantes del sacerdote desplegaron un tapete con el bordado de Chaos brotando de la Master Emerald y rodeado por las siete Chaos Emerald. Los ayudantes continuaron dejando en él una serie de ofrendas: chocolate, alcohol, uvas, flores de lo más bellas y unos cigarros artesanales.

El sacerdote sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un cáliz y lo posó en el centro de las ofrendas, encima del bordado de Chaos. Encendió el carbón dentro de la copa y dejó que todo se ahumara mientras oraba con los párpados cerrados. Tikal limpiaba sus ojos y soltaba pequeños tosidos por el humo que inhalaba. Iktan igual, solo que él lo hacía con menos frecuencia. Al cabo de unos minutos el sacerdote se levantó y volvió junto a la pareja.

— Frente a todos nuestros dioses en especial a ti, Chaos, unimos a esta pareja en este día; día que las estrellas consideraban dignas para el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas; día en que pasaran de ser dos seres individuales y se convertirían en uno solo a través de la carne y el alma.

Se agachó de nuevo y tomó el cáliz humeante. Lo levantó sobre su cabeza en siete direcciones distintas, pronunciando unas oraciones en cada dirección en una lengua que no llegaba a entender. Terminado las oraciones volvió al tapete y tomó parte de la ofrenda, una cucharada de chocolate, y lo vertió en cáliz de fuego. Su humo se tornó más fuerte y el olor que expedía se volvió dulce.

— Dejen fluir sus sentimientos. — Indicó el sacerdote.

Tikal miró a Iktan, sonriendo con total confianza.

— Iktan, muchas dudas recorrieron mi mente al momento en que se me fue anunciada se sería unida a ti en k'ulanem (matrimonio). Siempre pensé en ti como un desconocido al que estaba dispuesta a dejar entrar en mi vida para cumplir los deseos de mi padre. — A pesar de ser palabras que pudieran catalogarse como tristes, ella nunca bajó su tono de voz de felicidad. Limpió una lágrima que se le escapó de uno de sus ojos. — Sin embargo, a través de quienes consideramos cercanos, abrí mis ojos a todo lo que podías ofrecerme, y más allá de lo que creí saber de ti, y hoy puedo asegurarte que me entrego a ti con la felicidad de ser tu esposa. Con el anhelo de formar una familia y de rezarles a los Dioses por nunca perderte.

Iktan guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de tomar la palabra inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces.

— Tikal, como tú, yo pensé en este matrimonio como un lazo al que estaba dispuesto a ceder al pensar no encontraría alguien con quien compartir. Doy gracias a Pachacamac por permitir ser tú esposo, no por deber o cumplir promesas a mi padre muerto, sino por ver que era digno de tenerte. Doy gracias a los dioses, que a través de nuestras amistades me mostraron que más que tener miedo de abrirme hacia ti, solo necesitaba dejarte entrar para que me conocieras mejor; supieras los miedos que me abruman y los sueños que anhelo para el futuro. Y tú, solo tú, eres mi único anhelo y no puedo imaginarme una vida en la que no esté a tu lado. — Terminó Iktan, provocando empatía por parte de la multitud (podía escuchar a muchas alí – señoritas – de la edad de Tikal pronunciando un _"ahhh"_ por sus dulces palabras).

Sacando una daga con un mango de hueso ya desgastado, el sacerdote entregó el arma a Iktan. Él lo tomó e hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano. Gotas de su sangre se deslizaron y cayeron en el cáliz. Devolvió el arma al sacerdote quien limpio la sangre con un pañuelo y entregó la daga a Tikal. Ella tomó grandes bocanadas de aire antes de continuar, posando el arma en su piel; hizo lo mismo que Iktan, dejando escapar una mueca de ardor ante el filo del cuchillo cortando su carne y permitiendo que su sangre se vertiera igualmente en la copa.

Tornándose el humo de azabache a carmesí, la estela se volvió más gruesa y se transformó en una especie de serpiente arrastrándose en el aire como si esta fuese la tierra. Envolvió a Tikal e Iktan hasta ocultarlos en su espesor. Ninguno de nosotros, ni el sacerdote, Pachacamac, la abuela o yo (y el resto de la gente) podíamos observar que pasaba dentro de la estela de humo. Yo (junto con casi toda la ciudad), aguardábamos mudos. Al disiparse, vi como Tikal e Iktan se besaban con pasión. Sus labios se movían descontrolados mientras debajo de sus párpados lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Unos podían decir que era a causa del humo, pero era más que obvio que se trataba de felicidad y amor.

Un mar de aplausos estalló de repente combinadas con el sonar de instrumentos musicales. Ya eran marido y mujer; esposo y esposa. La reciente pareja se limpió las gotas que empañaban sus rostros y mostraron sonrisas más felices que podían. Xwa'n, saliendo de entre la multitud, corrió hacia Tikal y la abrazó como una hermana mayor abraza a una menor, feliz por su éxito. Balam salió al momento, cargando a su hijo. Mientras su esposa felicitaba a Tikal, él felicitaba a Iktan.

Una mujer no muy mayor sentada a primera fila junto a la abuela de Tikal fue cargada por dos guerreros corpulentos hasta la pareja de casados. Vi esa misma mujer antes durante el trayecto desde el palacio, llorando y esbozando una sonrisa de alegría. En sus manos tenía un pequeño paquete en una bolsa de tela con lazos que la adornaban. Iktan se agachó, casi de rodillas, y dejó que ella acariciara su rostro y le diera dulces besos en las mejillas. Él los aceptó con todo gusto, besándola de la misma forma. Llamó a continuación a Tikal y ella en sus manos dejó el paquete de regalo.

Tikal me miró desde la distancia y me llamó. Caminé hacia ella y la abracé. Antes a felicité por ser una prometida minutos antes de casarse; ahora la felicitaba por ser ya una esposa.

— Knuckles. Ella es mi madre, Itzayana. — Presentó Iktan a la mujer que antes era desconocida y un interrogante para mí.

— Mucho gusto. — Me incliné, mostrando algo de cortesía. Miré a sus ojos y estos parecían un poco opacos, iguales a personas con poca visión.

— El placer es mío. — Esforzándose, su voz sonaba ronca. Casi se trataba de un susurro.

Parecía que intentaba decir más, pero comenzó a toser. Iktan la ayudó dándole golpecitos en la espalda ayudando a recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Agradeció Itzayana a su hijo no con palabras, solo con gestos.

Antes que pudiera seguir, o preguntar acerca Itzayana, Pachacamac levantó los brazos. Todos callaron igual que con las campanillas, prestando atención a su devoto líder.

— Normalmente, los regalos de matrimonio se dan más en privado, pero quiero que todos oigan lo que estoy a punto de decir. — Vociferó hasta donde su voz podía dar. — Iktan, hoy, quiero nombrarte como un líder centinela especial. Vigilaras y te encargaras de mantener firmes los puestos de defensa al sur de la ciudad.

— Mi señor, yo aún soy joven para tal cargo. No soy digno…—Sorprendido, Iktan quedó mudo y sin más palabras que decir al ser detenido por Pachacamac con un ademan de su mano.

— Has sido mi protegido por un par de años y te he enviado por zonas de nuestro reino en guerra para que aprendas a tomar decisiones difíciles; y ya es tiempo que crees tu propio camino. Tómalo no solo como un regalo de bodas de mi parte, sino también como el primer escalón para puestos de gran altura a los que estarás destinado más adelante. — Pachacamac alargó su brazo y recibió una pequeña copa con algo de alcohol o alguna bebida fermentada y tomó un gran sorbo de él. — Pero antes de que abordes ese puesto, quiero permitirte a ti y a mi hija, tu esposa, cinco días de paz y tranquilidad. Así que aprovechen para comenzar a formar una gran familia porque pronto no tendrán tanto tiempo a solas.

Tikal se ruborizó, agachando la cabeza tratando de ocultar una sonrisa vergüenza ante esa última declaración de su padre.

— Gracias tat (padre). — Levantó la mirada, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Serás una buena esposa. Tu madre está orgullosa viéndonos desde donde se encuentra.

Oír esa declaración provocó que Tikal llorara. Era un anhelo para cualquiera que los seres queridos que perdemos pudieran volver para presenciar estos momentos que marcaban nuestras vidas. Iktan le recordó que estaban en su día, pero a él también unas lágrimas le salían de sus ojos. Ambos perdieron familiares, solo que no querían que dichos recuerdos entristecieran el presente que gozaban.

Separándose, ellos dos dieron el ánimo de comenzar la fiesta. Todos bailábamos, celebrando un poco. Iktan e Tikal querían algo sencillo y Pachacamac realmente no dejó pasar la oportunidad de darles una verdadera fiesta de bodas por todo lo alto. Muchos sirvientes llegaban con frascos y tinajas llenas de alcohol y las bebidas fermentadas y servían en pequeñas cantidades a todos el que podían (siendo sensatos en no darles a niños muy pequeños). También traían muchos manjares que todos podíamos tomar en cantidades aceptables (ni mucho ni poco).

Los adultos levantaban frascos o vasijas donde no dejaban de tomar y llegar a emborracharse. Balam y Xwa'n, con su hijo en medio, se abrazaban y daban lindo y tiernos besos. Iban junto a la pareja de recién casados y compartían entre los cuatro la danza tomando ritmo acorde a la música que entonaban.

Todo era tan animado que parecía no tener fin. Hasta yo me dejé llevar y tomaba un trago aquí, un trago allá; un bocadillo por degustar, un majar que tragar. Y en medio de mi intento de bailar como lo hacía mi gente en el pasado (no importándome las risas de los presentes), una chica con un velo cubriéndole la cabeza y parte del rostro, dejando solo sus lindos cuyo iris verdes azulados a la vista me hipnotizaban, tomó mis manos y me incitó a bailar a su lado. No dudé en irme con ella, cuya confianza y voz me era familiar. Traté en varios intentos de quitarle el velo, pero en todos ella me atrapaba y daba golpecitos en mis manos como queriendo decir: _"¡Alto ahí!"_. Creía que se enojaría, más solo oía risas debajo de la tela que cubría su boca. Bailamos un buen rato hasta que se fue tan rápido como apareció y sin saber si volvería a verla.

Horas después de que el sol se ocultara y no quedara más que la bella noche con las brillantes estrellas, la gente comenzó a diseminarse. Ya quedaban pocos y la mayoría de las familias habían vuelto a sus hogares. Hice un ademan con la mano, despidiéndome de Tikal, Iktan, Xwa'n y Balam. Todo me lo devolvieron y comunicaron que tuviera cuidado de no caerme. Quise bromear fingiendo que me caería, pero perdí el equilibrio y me fui de frente contra el suelo. Tikal, aguantando una risa, ayudó a pararme. Otra vez me despedí y caminé manteniendo el equilibrio lo más que podía.

En casi todo el camino a la casa que ahora era casi mi hogar (temporal) fue entre tambaleos y unas pequeñas caídas contra el césped. Oía a mis espaldas risas por parte de los guerreros que decidieron acompañarme (a petición de Tikal) para evitar que me perdiera en mi estado. Me alegré de desearles las buenas noches y verlos marchar devuelta a sus labores o a sus hogares. Cuando entré me percaté que la vela seguía encendida, con una llama ya al borde de extinguirse. Vi primero en dirección a la cama, observado como Zazil dormía tranquilamente, arropada con las sábanas; después, vi hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las cremas y demás accesorios de ella y pude captar un pedazo de tela que reconocí. _¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes?_ Pensé soltando una carcajada, golpeando mi pecho al sentir como me ahogaba por mis risas.

— Eras tú. — Declaré sin dejar de sonreír, agarrando la tela.

— No quería perderme el matrimonió. — Dijo Zazil, parándose de la cama y dejando de fingir que dormía.

Acercándose a mí entre pequeños tambaleos, igual de pasada de tragos como yo, tomó el pedazo de tela y se cubrió el rostro como lo hizo durante el festejo del matrimonio.

— Las Káakbach solo podemos asistir a fiestas cuando somos parte del entretenimiento.

— Ya no eres una Káakbach. — Corregí de inmediato, serio.

— Cierto. — Reconoció ella. — Pero mi presencia no sería desapercibida por quienes han disfrutado de mis servicios. No quiero pensar en los castigos si descubrieran que ya dejé de ser una sexo servidora.

Guardé silencio ante su declaración. Ella sonreía con tristeza, intentando no angustiarse por el castigo que tarde o temprano recibiría por revelarse ante las leyes de su gente; por escapar (pero ese momento no sería ahora).

— Bailas muy bien. — Cambié de tema antes que nos desanimáramos por completo. Alabé el ritmo con el que danzó junto a mí.

— Gracias. Tu...— Calló, apenada.

— No tengas miedo. Dilo. — Incité, consciente de su respuesta.

— No eres un experto. — Bajó un poco su blusa y dejó a la vista su seno derecho. En él un pequeño moretón comenzaba a formarse. — Me diste un golpe.

— Discúlpame. — Pedí apenado, poniendo mi mano derecha encima del moretón y dándole un masaje circular.

— No tengo por qué hacerlo. Sé que eres inexperto en muchos aspectos de nuestra cultura y me alegró verte dispuesto a participar sin importarte que se rían de ti. — Zazil detuvo mi mano y me miró fijamente. No sé si se debía al contacto que hacía en su cuerpo o por los tragos, pero su rostro parecía más ruborizado.

— El alcohol y las bebidas fermentadas ayudaron en el proceso. Lograron que no tuviera pena de nada. — Expresé, atrapado en sus bellos ojos de iris verdes azulados.

Parpadeé y por un leve segundo creí ver a Rouge frente a mí. Ambas tenían esos mismos ojos y yo quedé confundido. _¿Cómo podía pensar en alguien más ahora mismo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella específicamente?_ _¿Acaso yo la extrañaba mucho?_ Bastó otro parpadeo para volver a tener a Zazil devuelta conmigo.

— Vayamos a dormir. Debes estar exhausto. — Me guio a la cama al verme tan confundido, acostándome primero.

Ella se acomodó la blusa, cubriendo bien su seno y se acurrucó a mi lado proporcionándome calidez. Me dio un beso en la frente y deseó dulces sueños. Yo también le di un beso, solo que con todo tan borroso que se tornó mi vista no sabría decir en donde se lo di. Pasaron solo cuestión de minutos antes de caer rendido.

* * *

Despierto en mis sueños igual que noches anteriores, consciente de donde estaba. Frente a mí se materializó la casa de Tikal e Iktan a través de una niebla, pieza por pieza hasta solidificarse. Traté de irme de muchas formas, en muchas direcciones. Sin importar que camino tomaba, todo se oscurecía en las tinieblas de aquel lugar y al más mínimo parpadeo, o el seguir poniendo un pie delante de otro, llegaba devuelta a la casa de ellos.

Entré sin más opciones excepto la que el destino me obligaba. Una luz rojiza resplandecía en la habitación de ellos, lo que me hizo ir allí en primer lugar. Tikal yacía sentada en la cama, viendo sus manos, entre cruzando sus dedos y moviéndolos entre ellos. Parecía algo nerviosa.

Oí pasos de la otra habitación, me devolví y allí se encontraba Iktan revisando y tomando uno por uno varios de los regalos envueltos. Buscó con dificultada, ayudado solo por el tenue brillo de la vela que yacía en la otra habitación cerca de Tikal. Encontrado lo que buscaba, volvió junto a ella.

— Ten. — Entregó el regalo en las manos de su esposa. Era el que le dio su madre finalizada la ceremonia.

Tikal lo abrió con cuidado, soltando los nudos del lazo que los envolvía. Admiró la prenda parecida a una pijama. Vi en ella muchas imperfecciones a lo hora de tejerlo, pero ella no parecía importarle nada de eso.

— Es fresco y suave. — Expresó ella.

— Mi nan (madre) lo tejió ella misma. Pensó que sería buena idea para dormir por la noche. — Informó Iktan, parándose. Caminó junto a ella, rozando su dedo por los mismos bordes imperfectos de la pijama que yo había descubierto antes. — Ya sabes que ella ya no es lo que era hace años. No desde la enfermedad que atrofió parte de su cuerpo y perjudicó su vista.

— Es perfecto. — Besó la mejilla de él, animándolo.

Tikal se quitó la ropa sin pena ni vergüenza frente a él (algo ya común entre ellos), pero yo puse una mano levemente sobre mis ojos para evitar ver más de lo debido (lo que era difícil, ya que había visto mucho de ella). Dobló la prenda y la acomodó en la mesa al lado de la cama que compartirían. Tomó la pijama tejida por la madre de Iktan, midiéndoselo por sobre el cuerpo. De haberlo usado, se vería igual de linda como siempre. En su lugar, como su ropa, también la dobló y la puso sobre esta.

Tikal se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño. Dejó que ella lo guiara y, sentándolo en la cama, ella acercó sus labios y besó sus mejillas; sus manos se deslizaron del rostro de Iktan hacia su pecho y de allí comenzaban a bajar más.

— No. — Tomó Iktan sus brazos, deteniéndola.

— Iktan, yo…

— No. Podemos esperar. Puedo esperar. — Afirmó él, sonriendo. — Quiero que cuando estemos juntos, tú y yo, sea una noche que no olvidemos.

— Esta es la mejor noche. La noche de nuestro k'ulanem (matrimonio). — Enfatizó ella, soltándose de las manos que la apresaban y volviendo a acariciar el pecho de su esposo. — Mis dudas sobre entregarme a ti ya no existen.

— ¿Y qué pasa si te equivocas? ¿Qué pasa si al terminar te encuentro llorando, creyendo que fue un error? ¿Qué pasa si tú…?— Indagaba, temeroso y triste.

— Soy tu esposa. Quiero estar con mi esposo. — Acercó más su cuerpo y comenzó a rozarlo con el de él. — Deseo volverme tu mujer esta noche.

Estas palabras dejaron impactado a Iktan. Quedó en blanco, mirándola con la boca abierta sin forma de crear palabras. Tikal seguía moviendo su cuerpo y de improvisto él la abrazó. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con más intensidad que antes. Dejaba que los deseos de Tikal, y los de él, se hicieran realidad. Comenzó a masajear el cuerpo de ella, aumentando su respiración. La acostó en la cama donde siguieron besándose y acariciándose.

Empecé a temer que vería algo más que besos y caricias. Empecé a pensar que esto era otro castigo que el mundo quería darme por varios de mis actos que alteraban el destino de muchos por estar en esta época. Giré para irme y, si no podía, evitar al menos presenciar el momento en que ambos se volvían un solo ser al hacer el amor; pero ver como los rayos del sol entraban a la casa estilo de una grabación reproducida con rapidez por el horizonte me avisaba que un nuevo día acababa de empezar y eso aliviaba mi pena. Volví a girarme y vi lo que siempre ocurre cuando dos amantes se encuentran: ellos yacían acurrucados con una sonrisa plasmadas en sus rostros.

Cuando el reflejo tenue de la luz del sol comenzó a impactar el rostro de ambos, Tikal fue la primera en reaccionar. Bostezó y trató de sacar fuerzas para pararse, pero estaba aún cansada y su cuerpo se esforzaba por seguir la orden de pararse.

— Buenos días, Iktan. — Dijo ella en un estado somnoliento.

— Saqarik, Tikal. — Saludó Iktan, despertando con un enorme bostezo.

— Ya debo levantarme para preparar el desayuno. — Dijo, en su segundo intento de pararse.

Esta vez lo hubiera logrado de no ser que Iktan la jaló devuelta con él, presionándola contra sí mismo.

— Déjalo para más tarde. Quiero dormir un poco más con mi esposa. — Expresó con una sonrisa.

Tikal quiso decir algo. Refutar la petición de su esposo o al menos dar su opinión, pero Iktan le cambio cualquier idea con solo darle un beso en la frente. Sus labios se cerraron y ella soltó un suspiro de aceptación.

— Te amo, Tikal. — Declaró, besándola.

— Y yo a ti, Iktan — Declaró igual al terminar el beso. Ambos cerraron sus párpados y quedaron dormidos nuevamente.

Los dos se veían bien juntos. Sus rostros amorosos trasmitían una felicidad que contagiaría a cualquiera que los viera. Era malo que estuviera aquí, invadiendo este momento, pero me alegraba ver que al final si eran el uno para el otro, muy diferente a cuando los conocí por primera vez.

Cegándome un intenso brillo rojo, Tikal (la de mi tiempo) apareció. Vio la escena de ellos dos juntos. Sus ojos se desbordaron de lágrimas mientras se arrodilló a un lado de la cama. Me miró con una expresión de dolor.

— Esto no está bien. Esto no está bien. Esto no…— Agonizando, repetía una y otra vez.

Distorsionándose, su silueta comenzaba a difuminarse mientras todo alrededor de este sueño o visión se desvanecía en estelas de humo.

— Esto no está bien. — Repitió por última vez, desapareciendo.

 ** _Mi mayor temor era creer que tal vez ella tenía razón, pero sin saber el porqué._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus reviews. Toda crítica constructiva será tomada en cuenta y me ayudará en traerles buenas historias.

Bueno, ceo que sí no hago demasiados cambios al rumbo que quiero mostrar en la historia, ya faltarían dos capítulos (junto con el extra), para concluirla. Claro está, uno nunca sabe que se le puede ocurrir para ampliarla.

 ** _Sin más, les dese un buen día a todos. ;D_**


	9. Enemigo en casa

Ha pasado un tiempo, pero aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de la historia.

 _Sin más, a leer._

* * *

 **Capítulo 09:** **Enemigo en casa**

Era ya la mañana del tercer día después de casada Tikal. Desde que se casaron ellos Tikal e Iktan yo decidí darles un espacio y no estar interrumpiéndolos con mi presencia. Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, acostado en la cama junto a Zazil acurrucada a uno de mis brazos, oí unos golpes a un lado de la entrada de la puerta. Temerosa, Zazil se apresuró a quitarse la ropa (seguía siendo una Káakbach ante los ojos de otros, así que encontrarla con ropa podría dar una pista de su nueva vida).

Calmándola, la dejé acostada y salí a ver quién era; y se trataba de Tikal, sonriendo tiernamente; me esperaba con una canasta en sus manos.

— Vamos al k'ayib'al (mercado). — Invitó, tomándome de la mano.

Yo asentí, delineando una sonrisa. Creí que no la vería sino hasta el día en que Iktan volvería a ejercer su labor de guerrero.

— Nos vemos más tarde Za…— Mientras avisaba en voz alta me detuve de golpe, casi cometiendo un error. — Káakbach. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Zazil asintió aliviada. Por el lado de Tikal, parecía confundida, pero no intervino más en el asunto del nombre. Tal vez creía que yo le tenía un apodo con el referirme cuando estábamos _solos_.

* * *

Mientras caminábamos, escogiendo ciertas especias, frutas y carnes para llevar, las mujeres y hombres que la atendían casi que no aceptaban sus monedas de oro.

Permanecí en silencio mientras ella se encargaba del regateo. Los vendedores trataban de darle lo que escogía como muestras _"gratis"_ , casi sin aceptarle sus monedas de oro como pago por sus productos. Tikal los regañaba, explicándoles que ahora era solo la esposa de un guerrero, y no podían verla solo como hija del líder de la tribu. Algunos aceptaron con buenas caras, otros a regañamientos, y hubo otros que se negaron (y ella prefería no gastar saliva en una discusión que no podía ganar).

Pero con todo esto, yo seguía distante. Era lindo verla llevar una vida más normal, pero sentía a la vez que yo ya no debía estar aquí. Que mi tiempo en el pasado se había alargado más de lo previsto.

— Él fue buen conmigo. — Dijo de improvisto.

— ¿Ah? — Dije saliendo de mi trance, sin entender esas palabras.

— Iktan. Él fue bueno conmigo cuando me tomó como suya. La primera vez no duró tanto tiempo antes que verter su cálida ija' (semilla) dentro de mí. — Declaraba posando su mano sobre su vientre. — La segunda y tercera vez comenzamos a adaptarnos, entender que nuestros cuerpos se mueven a un ritmo…

— ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?! — Indagué casi en gritos.

Unos ciudadanos se me quedaron viendo, esperando a ver de qué se trataba esta escena que hacía. Tomé a Tikal y, casi empujándola, nos alejábamos poco a poco.

— Pensé que te interesaría saber. La última vez, recuerdo que te nos quedaste viendo en un momento íntimo.

— ¡Esa vez no fue con mala intención! ¡Fue un accidente! — Volví a levantar la voz. Otra vez, varios ciudadanos se nos quedaron viendo, indagándonos con su mirada.

— Lo sé. Es gracioso ver como reaccionas. Me recuerdas a un niño pequeño escuchando las anécdotas de su concepción, avergonzándose frente a sus padres.

— Eres cruel. — Le dije serio, cruzando mis brazos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Tikal bromeara de tales formas.

— Esto no es nada. Hubieras escuchado cuando Xwa'n me contó su primera noche como esposa. Lo detalló muy bien. — Una especie de tic nervioso era visto en su ojo izquierdo. — Demasiado bien para mi gusto.

En silencio, viendo a Tikal perderse en ese explicito recuerdo. No quise pensar mucho en como Balam tomaba a Xwa'n en su día de bodas. Me daba algo de escalofríos (ya tenía suficiente con imaginarme a Tikal e Iktan).

— Entonces, ¿piensas cocinarle hoy a Iktan? — Pregunté.

— No. Él se encargará por estos días. Quiere que siga observando para que aprenda más y así estar lista para cuando él vuelva.

— No confía en tus habilidades. — Dije de forma honesta.

— Knuckles, tú y yo sabemos que no soy la mejor cocinera.

— Lo sé. Eres un poquito mala. — Declaré.

Sentí un leve golpe en mi hombro dado de su parte.

— No seas tan honesto. — Dijo ella, con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo.

— Lo siento. — Busqué disculparme, tratando de animarla.

— No te preocupes. Yo quiero ser una buena esposa y darle — tomando confianza sus ojos destellaban.

Continuamos un par de minutos más antes de darnos cuenta que ya dentro de la canasta que traía estaba llena con todo lo que necesitaba. Ayudé a cargarla de camino a casa; ella llevó unos cuantos alimentos en las manos para no sentirse mal por dejarme toda la carga. En su casa, Iktan me recibió amistoso, feliz de verme.

Entre los tres hablamos un rato, observando como Iktan y Tikal preparaban el almuerzo de este día. Ella cortaba todas las verduras que Iktan le pedía y él, cargando con cuidado la olla de barro, lo ponía encima de la fogata y dejaba que el agua que vertía comenzara a hervir. Después, vertía la carne y dejaba que espesaran para agregarle los vegetales.

Después de comer, y con mucha llenura, los dejé. Querían que me quedara y siguiera con ellos, pero quise darles más espacio para que disfrutaran uno del otro (y tal vez permitir que Iktan le diera más consejos antes de su efímera partida). Los dos entendieron, pero dándose besos amorosos me dieron una indirecta que el tiempo lo utilizarían para algo más.

Para pasar la tarde solo volví con Zazil, invitándola a darse un baño en el río. Por cómo reaccionó, cubriéndose un poco sus senos (a pesar de tener la ropa puesta), entendió un poco mal lo que quería decirle. Bastó con solo explicarle el querer ir y disfrutar del agua, pero igual se negó.

Zazil temía que algún antiguo invitado de Pachacamac con quien ella hubiera compartido su cama la reconociera. Temía ser atrapada y vuelta ser convertida en una Káakbach; temía los castigos que pudieran darme por alterarla del destino que los dioses le encomendaron a través de los sumos sacerdotes. Pero lo que más temía ella era que su mente, al volver a ser a ser una Káakbach, olvidara todo lo que vivió conmigo; olvidarme era algo que la agobiaba.

Antes de verla caer en llanto la calmé abrazándola. Le juré que mientras yo estuviera a su lado no debía preocuparse por nada (era una mentira que tarde o temprano el karma me devolvería y, con mi mala suerte, solo a ella lastimaría; pero ahora quería verla feliz o al menos algo parecido).

En lugar del baño en el río, le conté historias que recordaba al leer los pergaminos de mi gente. Le narré aventuras de guerreros que enfrentaron grandes desafíos; hasta llegué a contarle la historia de un ser poderoso que luego de estar dormido por cincuenta años despertó buscando venganza del mundo por la muerte de un familiar cercano, pero que al darse cuenta del verdadero deseo de su familiar este decidió proteger al mundo del que casi destruye dando su vida en sacrificio (sí, le conté un poco de la vida de mi tiempo como si fuera un mito).

Sin darnos cuenta, ya era de noche. Habíamos comido y ni siquiera recordábamos que comimos (solo sentíamos llenos nuestros estómagos) y nos reíamos por eso. Nos recosamos y caímos en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Al abrir lentamente mis párpados grité de furia al volver a estar en esta zona de oscuridad con una especie de neblina que tomaba formas diferentes. Sabía a donde me llevaría una vez que terminara de crear y, sin sorpresa, me encontraba frente a la casa de Tikal e Iktan.

Sin cesar la furia de mi cuerpo, entré a paso ligero, a zancadas y me senté y me les quedé viendo sabiendo que esto es lo que deseaba la fuerza que me traía (no era justo).

Tikal usaba la pijama que la madre de Iktan le regaló. Caminaba trayendo en su mano un frasco de vidrio. Dentro de él, el color rojizo se agitaba con el movimiento de su mano. Se lo llevó a su esposo y este lo tomó.

— Gracias. — Iktan bebió un sorbo de la bebida, arrugando un poco la cara, devolviéndolo para que ella también bebiera.

No me sorprendía que fuese alcohol. Era una de las botellas de la que vertían en las copas o vasos de sus invitados la noche de su boda. Tomaron varios tragos, sintiendo como este los hacía más dóciles. Los relajaba a un estado más de calma.

— Se acabó. — Expresó Tikal, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas en su boca.

— Hay tres botellas más guardadas bajo la cama. — Señaló él.

— Pensé que se acabaron el día de nuestro k'ulanem (matrimonio). — Indagó ella, agachándose y sacando una de las botellas.

— Supuse que tu padre al final decidiría otra cosa sobre nuestra boda, así que guarde unas cuantas botellas cuando las recibimos.

— Eres casi un ladrón. — Entre regaños burlones, ella lo señaló.

— No. Soy precavido. — Se excusó él, tomando un poco más. — Anayansi, Xareni, Atziri, Itzel…

— ¿Recordando el nombre de cortejos no correspondidos estando frente a tu ixoqil (esposa)? Me siento ofendida. — Dijo Tikal fingiendo cara ofendida casi a punto de reírse.

— No es eso. Yo…— Iktan la miró fijamente, delineando una sonrisa en su rostro. — Pienso un nombre en caso de que tengamos una hija. — Declaró Iktan, acariciando el vientre de ella por encima de la tela.

— No quiero niñas. — Secamente, Tikal pareció cambiar de actitud. Se paró de la cama y se alejó de él, dándole la espalda.

— Tú no puedes decidir eso. — Levantó Iktan la voz.

Su primera discusión como esposos a tres días de casados. Sus miradas se chocaban, como dos rayos en una tormenta, impactándose.

Esto solo duró lo suficiente Iktan fue el primero en ceder. El ceño fruncido en su rostro se volvió a uno de arrepentimiento.

— Tikal. Discúlpame. Yo…

— Es mi culpa. — Interrumpió ella, abrazándolo. — No reniego de la idea de tener una hija. Pienso de lo bello que sería enseñarle todo para convertirse en una gran mujer. Es solo que… lo que pasa…— Sus palabras se mezclaban, se enredaban, sin saber que decirle a su esposo.

— Dímelo sin miedo. — Dijo buscando darle confianza.

— Como mujer, muchas cosas me son negadas. Entre ellas, mi futuro. — Explicó algo que ya sabido por todos. — Tengo suerte de que mi padre te escogiera a ti como mi esposo. Tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado.

— ¿Te imaginas que aceptara haberte entregado a Deklate? — Curioso, preguntó él en tono de burla. Pero Tikal no reía. Era todo lo contrario.

— De hecho, sí me lo imagino; imaginé, mejor dicho. — Aclaró ella. — Solo sería un trofeo que él mostraría a todo el mundo, declarándose lo afortunado de tenerme. Las noches significarían solo su voluntad. Me tomaría me gustara o no, buscando un descendiente para darle a mi padre.

— ¿Cómo puedes imaginarte algo así? — Preguntó Iktan aterrado de dicha descripción tan detallada.

— Él me lo dijo. Callé solo porque amenazó con quitarle apoyo financiero y militar a mi padre, lo que significaría su caída en el poder.

— ¿Y eso era malo? — Preguntó él.

— El liderazgo de mi padre es necesario. Otros, como él, tienen planes de guerra; pero mi padre no la ansía con locura. Aún se mantiene lejos de la línea de un dictador que busca conquistarlo todo. — Expresó, bajando un poco la mirada. — Tal vez ya es tiempo que dejé ir todas las ideas que mi abuela me enseñó. Tal vez, es hora que acepte por completo la ideología de mi padre.

— El día que hagas eso te pediré el divorcio de inmediato. — Dijo casi amenazándola.

— Iktan…

— Me escuchaste bien. Yo aprecio todo lo que tu padre ha hecho por mí, pero no quiero que mi hijo anhele la guerra por encima de la paz. Quiero que nuestros hijos también acepten tu ideología.

— Pensé que creías que mis ideas eran ingenuas.

— Al principio lo creía. Ahora, deseo que me enseñes más, a nuestros futuros hijos para que ellos guíen con suficiente entendimiento a nuestra gente.

Tikal sonrió ante las palabras de Iktan, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a mirarlo con excitación.

— Dejemos para otro día esta conversación. Muy pronto nuestros momentos a solas acabaran, y no quiero que se desperdicien. — Expresó ella, sobándose las púas de su cabeza.

— Entonces, creo que esto— señaló su pijama. — está de más.

Mientras Iktan la besaba le quitó su pijama. Comenzó a acaríciala sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente. Sintiendo que esta vez no habría interrupciones como la primera vez, salí rápido de la casa. _Vi más de lo que quería._

Afuera, a un metro, a cien o a un kilómetro; no importaba la distancia, yo oía el movimiento de sus cuerpos, sus gemidos, pequeños gritos de placer ahogados entre los dos. Coloqué mis manos en ambos lados de mí cabeza tratando de neutralizar el ruido, pero este parecía. Era como si una fuerza me castigara de un modo que no entendía.

Y así pasé un buen rato antes que el silencio se hiciera presente; momento en que la pareja dejaba de hacer el amor. Viendo que nada aun desaparecía, volví a entrar y los vi, dormían acurrucados. Como la primera noche, sus rostros expresaban una gran felicidad.

 _Pero mi atención en ellos desapareció al sentir como todo retumbaba; temblaba; parecía un terremoto._

* * *

Desperté de un modo raro, viendo como toda mi vista se agitaba. Al soltar un quejido las sacudidas se detuvieron lo que permitió que mi visión se recuperara, encontrándome con una sorpresa un poco difícil de describir; me encontraba frente a una vieja amiga quien parecía ser la causa de mis sacudidas.

— ¿Shade?

— Knuckles, necesito…

Antes de que ella hiciera su petición, la detuve. En el rostro de Shade había temor, pero en el mío enojo.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? — Pregunté, apartándola a un lado. — ¿La lastimaste?

Dejó que la inspeccionara al percatarse que hablaba acerca de Zazil. Ella respiraba, solo estaba desmayada. Acercando la llama suave de la vela noté el moretón de su golpe a un lado de su cabeza. Apreté mis puños, mirando a Shade con rabia.

— Ella casi grita al verme. Tuve que noquearla. — Se defendió, señalando hacia la puerta.

Su tono de voz era muy temerosa; de alerta constante. Pensé bien las cosas y decidí darle el beneficio de la duda (de nuevo).

— Es peligroso que esté aquí; peligroso para ambos.

— Entonces, ¿para qué viniste? — Le eché en cara, sobando el moretón en la cabeza de Zazil.

— Necesitaba advertirte. — Respondió manteniendo la calma ante mi grosera actitud.

— ¿Advertirme?

— Uno de los tuyos tiene nuestra tecnología. Tiene un traje de combate; un traje para hombres. — Expresó ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es uno de los nuestros? — Pregunté con un tono de negación. — Puede que sea alguno de tu tribu, infiltrado entre nuestra gente.

— Fui a la última ubicación de la señal antes que se perdiera. Allí encontré el cadáver de su antiguo dueño a poca profundidad en la tierra, lleno de mordidas de animales que trataron de devorar su carne. Sin embargo, aún con las mordidas, eran evidentes heridas de combate; técnicas nativas de tu gente.

— ¿Cuando fue eso?

— Por la señal y sus heridas, pasó hace cuatro noches. — Respondió Shade.

— Eso fue la noche antes del k'ulanem (matrimonio). — Dije en voz baja.

Por un segundo, una extraña relación pasó en mi cabeza: _¿y si las sombras que vi el día antes de la boda eran un presagio de dicha lucha? ¿Realmente había alguna relación?_

— Temo por ustedes. — Dijo Shade, dejando caer su mano en mi hombro. — En malas manos el traje de combate puede hacer mucho daño.

— Claro que sí; es tecnología avanzada. — Hice énfasis de algo obvio.

— No es solo eso. — Aclaró ella. — El traje es poderoso por sí solo, y sin el debido entrenamiento puede afectar la mente de su portador. Alguien que no esté acostumbrado a su poder puede volverse loco en poco tiempo. Pasamos años entrenando antes de ser digno de su poder. Años practicando para…

Antes que pudiera darme más detalles sobre cómo funcionaba su tecnología, oímos pasos cerca. Eran voces de guerreros, daban orden de revisar cada casa. Avisaban en gritos

Shade trató de volverse invisible, combinarse con el ambiente de la casa, pero una luz verde destellante del símbolo plasmado en su diadema, o banda en la cabeza, se lo evitaba. Oprimió el símbolo varias veces y solo logró hacer desvanecer o guardar el traje de combate que portaba.

Creía que, como las mujeres de mi tribu, no tendría ropa interior o intima que cubriera sus partes; pero no fue así. Vendas de tela envueltas cubrían sus senos y otras entre la pelvis y caderas cubrían su feminidad.

Solté un suspiro de calma antes de ver como comenzaba a soltarse las vendas sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué haces? — Susurré algo incómodo, al ver que dejaba sus senos a la vista y comenzaba a soltar las vendas de la parte de abajo.

— Confía en mí. — Dijo quedando desnuda.

Cogiendo las vendas, las dejó encima de Zazil y a ella la escondió con rapidez bajo la cama ocultándola con algunas sabanas de la cama. Mientras yo seguí distraído ante su desnudez, ella casi de un salto me llevó a la cama y se acomodó a mi lado, acurrucándose muy pegada a mí. En ese momento, un joven de no más de 13 años entraba a por la puerta.

— Se corrió la voz que un miembro del clan Nocturnus yace en nuestras tierras. — Avisó él mientras con la mirada inspeccionaba el lugar.

— La próxima vez llama antes de entrar. — Dije en un tono amenazante. — Si vuelve a pasar esto se lo diré al mismísimo Pachacamac. — Ante mi amenaza el joven se puso algo pálido y agachó la cabeza pidiéndome disculpa.

Ante la mirada del joven que se fijó en Shade, ella reaccionó de inmediato rozando con suavidad su cuerpo con el mío.

— ¿Continuo, mi señor?

Melosa, lamiéndose los labios, Shade besaba con lujuria mi pecho mientras su mano acariciaba varias partes de mi cuerpo al azar. Estuve a punto de excitarme ante su comportamiento actuado, solo que fue más fuerte mi voluntad y mantuve mi postura firme (un minuto más y tal vez no lo hubiera logrado).

— ¿Sigues aquí? — Pregunté levantando la voz, asustando al joven.

Salió veloz casi aterrado de mi amenaza, esperando que no hiciera realidad mis amenazas.

— Ya puedes parar. Ya se fue. — Advertí a Shade, pero ella siguió por unos segundos, con la mirada pendiente a en la puerta.

Los segundos pasaron y ella al fin se detuvo. Soltó un gran suspiro ante su posible captura.

— Lo siento. No era mi intención llegar tan lejos.

Traté no seguir viendo su cuerpo desnudo, pero era difícil. Su figura era muy bella.

— Vístete por favor. — Pedí, sacando a Zazil de su escondite y entregándole a ella las vendas y la diadema.

Oí una leve carcajada de su parte, recibiéndolas y poniéndoselas. Oprimiendo de nuevo el símbolo en la diadema, activó su traje y este la cubrió en segundos.

— Knuckles, cuídate. — Deseó, lista para irse.

— Tu también, Shade.

— Si te soy sincera, si tenía que llegar más lejos para fingir ser una sexo servidora como tu amiga, créeme que estar contigo no lo consideraría un sacrificio. — Guiñó ella antes de desaparecer en un vórtice de energía que brotaba del centro de su traje.

Creo que en este punto, con el guiño y sus palabras, no pude evitar imaginarme como sería pasar una noche de pasión con ella. Y al final, negué moviendo de izquierda a derecha y viceversa la cabeza, tratando de expulsar esas locas ideas.

Minutos después, Zazil despertó casi en gritos. Su cuerpo temblaba y miraba para todos lados. Buscaba a su atacante con los puños cerrados para el ataque, creyendo que aún yacía en esta casa. La abracé, calmándola y explicándole todo; no me guardé nada.

Primero me vio con desaprobación, cruzando los brazos. Estar aliado con el _"k'ulel (enemigo)"_ no era mi mejor idea. Al pasar los minutos y seguir hablando, comentando como yo creía que la bondad y lealtad de Shade no era muy diferente a nuestra tribu (me recordaba en parte también a Iktan).

Cuando terminé de hablar, ella cedió. Entendió mi punto de vista, pero me advirtió que no dudaría en pegarle a Shade en el rostro si se la volviera a encontrar.

Reímos ante este comentario y, sin negarle su deseo, le dije que lo intentara (¿quién sabe? Puede que le dé un buen golpe si lo desea).

* * *

Después de esa noche las cosas se volvieron más tensas, llegando al miedo. Muchos guerreros, más de los normales, patrullaban las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Caminaban y entraban a las casas a cualquier hora del día, buscando cualquier irregularidad. Ningún ciudadano los contrariaba, aceptaban buscando la comodidad de estar más seguros de un enemigo oculto entre su gente.

Decidí ser precavido y esperé un día más antes de salir. Me quedé en casa con Zazil, vigilando la posible intromisión de uno que otro guardia. Remojamos unos paños de tela con el agua de una de las tinajas y pasamos la tela por nuestros cuerpos para quitar el polvo y el sudor que se habían acumulado (tuve que darle la espalda Zazil para no verla mientras se _"aseaba"_ ).

Y mientras todo pasaba, al día siguiente no pude evitar tener la el deseo de ver a Tikal. Me despedía de Zazil, advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado, y caminé al hogar de Tikal. Igual que la mañana anterior, los guerreros caminaban en grupos de cinco a diez. Él enemigo que osara aparecer no la tendría fácil.

— Buenos días. — Saludé cortés a Tikal fuera de su casa, sentada en pequeño tronco cortado para ser como silla.

— Saqarik, Knuckles. — Devolvió, parándose y dándome un abrazo.

Me invitó a entrar a su casa, y allí me ofreció un vaso de agua. Lo bebí con cortesía, devolviéndole el vaso.

— Venía a ver como estaban Iktan y tú. — Expresé. — ¿Dónde está él?

— Ayer se fue a cumplir con su deber. — Respondió un poco triste. — El rumor que un miembro del Clan Nocturnus en nuestras tierras provocó que él se fuera antes de tiempo. Creyó que debía cumplir con su labor y mi padre lo aceptó.

— Ohh. Lo siento.

— No te preocupes. Volverá en mañana, si no hay nada fuera de lo normal. — Dijo ella, sentándose en la cama. Su mano rozó la sábana con suavidad, teniendo una sensación de anhelo (su esposo solo tenía un día fuera y ya lo extrañaba).

— Supongo que te acostumbraras a ver a tu esposo pocos días a la semana. — Dije, buscando consolarla.

— He hablado con él. En vez de turnos de tres días de vigilancia como centinela, debe quedarse por dos semanas. Así al volver podrá estar conmigo una semana entera antes de irse nuevamente.

Abrí la boca para opinar acerca de dicha idea, pero un bullicio me interrumpió.

Tikal se paró con rapidez, caminando a grandes paso hacia la puerta. Yo la seguí, viendo como una multitud se reunía. Caminamos a ella y, con cada paso, el ruido aumentaba mientras nos acercábamos al punto de origen. Pasábamos entre la multitud para tener una vista de a qué se debía toda la algarabía. Cuando llegamos, mi estómago se revolvió (y sé que el de ella también).

Tirado en el suelo, con las manos encadenadas a su espalda, un joven del Clan Nocturnus yacía en un estado deplorable. Vi las heridas en su cuerpo y no pude evitar tragar la saliva; esas heridas en su cuerpo no eran recientes. Cualquiera con buena vista podía haberse percatado que muchas de ellas ya estaban cicatrizando y no eran de una lucha reciente. Yo sabía quién era; yo sabía de donde lo habían sacado; él era uno de los equidnas que yacían atrapados en el calabozo que Pachacamac me enseñó el día que mató a Deklate.

Pero no podía hablar. No podía salvarlo. Su destino era una muerte frente a una turba con miedo que busca cualquier excusa para vengarse. Creían ardientemente que dicho joven apenas había sido capturado entrando en los límites de la ciudad para causarles daño.

Tikal quedó no solo aterraba, sino que pareció quebrarse cuando un niño se le acercó con malas intenciones. Ese niño pequeño, incentivado por su padre, tomó una piedra y se la lanzó directo al ojo; este estalló llenando el rostro del equidna con sangre. Él no gritó, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlos. Solo apretó la mandíbula como acto de reflejo de su cuerpo.

Tikal se alejó de mí y corrió hacia él. Un guerrero trató de detenerla, pero ella fue más ágil y se escurrió entre sus manos.

— ¡Basta! — Gritó en medio del bullicio.

Guardaron silencio mientras ella se volvía ahora el centro de atención. La vieron rasgar parte de su falda de bordados tribales para limpiarle la herida al joven equidna. Por su lado, el prisionero ante la bondad de su protectora su ojo se humedecía de lágrimas (habrá creído que moriría como un animal entre ellos, sin ser defendido. Pero Tikal le mostró lo contrario).

Muchas burlas y críticas volvieron brotaron de las bocas de los ciudadanos, solo que esta vez hacia ella; furiosos de ver a la hija de su líder defender a su enemigo jurado no dudaron en lanzarle pequeñas piedras que impactaron en ella, pero que no le hacían ningún tipo de daño (no del que fuera perceptible).

Los guerreros que custodiaban al prisionero apuntaron sus lanzas a la multitud, provocando que unos dejaran de atacarla y en otros levantaran más sus insultos (los guerreros no la defendían del todo, pero tampoco podían fingir que no le estaban haciendo nada; estaban algo neutrales).

— Nuestro k'ule (enemigo) no debe ser tratado así. No somos monstruos. — Vociferaba, tratando de ser escuchada.

Era casi imposible. Todos, absolutamente todos la abucheaban. Todos solo sentían molestia ante su voz de razón.

— Tikal, por favor. — Xwa'n apareció en escena, saliendo de la multitud y tomando a Tikal de su brazo intentando disuadirla. — No sigas. Tu padre se enojará.

— Xwa'n, no me importa. Mi ideología siempre se mantendrá firme. No dejaré que las enseñanzas de mi chiich (abuela) mueran. — Declaró, viéndola a ella y luego viendo a los demás. — ¡No dejaré que ella llore desde el otro lado al ver como su gente se trasforma en todo lo que ella aborrecía!

Callaron ante su declaración. Callaron ante la verdad de los hechos. El rastro que dejó la abuela de Tikal se desvanecía ante el poder de Pachacamac, y Tikal lo sabía.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Les duele que les hable con franqueza? ¿Les duele que sea la única con una conciencia entre tanta gente? — Aumentada su voz con cada palabra, intentando llegar al mayor público posible. — Muchos conocieron a mi abuela y ella los amaba. Amaba el buen corazón de su gente. Pero ahora, ustedes le están fallando y…

Dos gurreros agarraron a Tikal en medio de su discurso. Se la llevaron casi a rastras en dirección al palacio. A mí, por el contrario, otro me señaló el camino. No parecía dispuesto a aceptar una negativa de mi parte.

* * *

Tikal yacía furiosa, apretando los puños y mostrándole una mirada casi letal a su padre. Él solo chasqueó los dedos para que al fin la soltaran.

— ¿Tan difícil aceptar que lo que hago es necesario? — Fue lo primero que dijo, tranquilo y calculador.

— Acepto que pelear es necesario; lo acepto completamente. Pero lo que permites es monstruoso. — Respondió, tratando de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

— No hables lo que no entiendes. — Se paró Pachacamac, acercándose a su hija. — Hay mucho de lo que aun desconoces.

— Mi niña. Guardar silencio es muchas veces la mejor opción. — Aconsejó su abuela materna, tratando como Xwa'n de disuadirla y evitar más problemas.

— No. Ya que cansé de guardar silencio. Ya estoy cansada de ser alí (señorita) que solo espera que mis palabras resuelvan todo. — Declaró, poniéndose firme frente a su padre. Guardó unos segundos antes de continuar. — Nan (mamá) estaría avergonzada de ti si te viera.

¡Paf! Fue el sonido que inundó el cuarto. La mano de Pachaca dejó una marca muy notable en la mejilla de Tikal. Su movimiento fue veloz y certero.

— ¡Vuelve a decir algo así y te juro que olvido que eres mi hija! — Exclamó furioso.

Tikal estaba en trance, sobándose la marca en su rostro. Miró a su padre y, como él, le devolvió la furia.

— Puedes castigarme como quieras, pero la verdad no se borra. — Dijo entre los dientes, manteniendo su posición.

Pachacamac cambió de expresión rápidamente. La furia y enojo se disiparon de él.

— ¿Qué tal van las cosas con tu esposo? ¿Ya han consumado? — Preguntó casi con inocencia, ocultando su malicia.

— No. Aún no compartimos intimidad. — Mintió. — No estoy lista para entregarme a él.

Pachacamac volvió a su asiento y entrelazó los dedos de las manos mientras yacía pensativo, analizando a su hija con la mirada.

— Examínala. — Ordenó fríamente.

Tikal fue sujetada de nuevo por los dos guerreros que la trajeron de afuera. Se movió agitada, intentado de zafarse de sus fornidos opresores. La reposaron sobre una mesa; una mujer, tal vez en sus treinta a treinta y cinco años, separó sus piernas y metió su mano bajo la falda. Tikal apretó la mandíbula mientras ella movía y la examinaba. Esa mujer vio a Pachacamac e inclinó la cabeza.

— Iktan cumple con ser tu esposo. Ya no eres q'apoj (virgen). — Declaró con un leve esbozo de victoria en su rostro.

— ¿Qué parte? — Preguntó Tikal, acomodándose la falda, limpiándose de su rostro una que otra lágrima por la vergüenza que debía sentir. — ¿Qué me tome como su mujer cada noche para preñarme y así tener tú un descendiente de mi parte, alguien a quien usar para mantenerte en el poder? — Preguntó casi declarándole la verdad de sus acciones. — Quiero que sepas algo: yo nunca dejaré luchar contra tu ideología.

La respiración de su padre aumentaba a cada palabra de su hija.

— Tikal, deja de ser una niña tonta. ¡Ya eres una mujer! — Dijo Pachacamac levantando la voz, y haciendo eco por toda la habitación.

— ¡Te odio! — Gritó Tikal a todo pulmón.

Creí que volvería vería a Pachacamac pararse y; pero no. Solo se quedó sentado.

— Tu esposo sufrió por ti defendiéndote de Deklate. Tal vez deberías retribuirle algo, ¿no crees?

Volvieron a agarrarla ante la orden de su líder. Levantaron la parte trasera de la blusa dejando su espalda descubierta. Pachacamac alargó la mano y uno de sus subordinados le entregó un látigo. Tikal respiró tomando grande arcadas antes de sentir como él la flagelaba tres veces. Tres marcas eran visible en su espalda. Tres marcas de la que un visible hilo de sangre salía de cada uno.

Cayó de rodillas y no pudo soportar el llanto. Su abuela se posó a su lado, dejando que ella buscara refugio al abrazar sus piernas. Ver esta escena solo provocó que quisiera encarar a Pachacamac.

— Usted no merece a una hija cómo Tikal. — Le dije de frente, sin titubeos.

Pachacamac me miró y no se inmutaba. Eso me trajo desconfianza.

— ¿Eso crees? — Fingió interés— Acepto con gusto tu opinión.

Chasqueó los dedos y esperó paciente. De otro cuarto aparecieron dos guerreros más. En medio de ellos se encontraba Zazil fingiendo su estado de Káakbach, sonriéndoles de forma sexy.

— No te molesta si comienzo a usar a esta Káakbach. Necesito un poco de compañía y ella era una de mis favoritas. — Acarició a Zazil, pero ella parpadeaba unas cuantas veces seguidas, mandándome como en código una señal para evitar que yo actuara en su defensa.

Dejé que él la besara en los labios, le masajeara sus senos y posara al final sus manos en su cadera para jalarla y así sentarla en sus piernas.

— Tengo una mejor idea para ella: se la daré a los guerreros. Están tan alertas con lo que está pasando que necesitaran un modo de despejar la mente. — Detallaba, sonriendo y viendo con confianza a sus guerreros.

— Eso suena fantástico, mi señor. — Declaró uno de los guerreros, posando de forma maliciosa su mirada en Zazil.

— Desnúdenla y llévenla a un cuarto privado. Que comience de inmediato. Y si quieren, que lo haga con dos a la vez para ahorrar tiempo. — Informó Pachacamac.

— ¡No! — Gritó Zazil, aterrada.

Alejándose de Pachacamac y los guerreros, cayó al suelo y a rastras llegó hasta a mí.

— ¡No dejes que me tomen! ¡No quiero que me tomen! — Suplicaba. — ¡Ya no quiero que más hombres desconocidos me penetren! ¡Ya no quiero ser una Káakbach!

Todos me miraban. Tikal, como los demás, quedó sorprendida ante el comportamiento de la que se suponía debía de ser una alí (señorita) sumisa.

— Supongo que dejaré de darte mi hospitalidad. Ya has estado suficiente con tu gente. Quiero que te largues de mi ciudad y vuelvas a la isla de la que viniste. — Informó con seriedad.

— Con gusto, pero primero me despediré de Iktan. — Avisé con la misma seriedad.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó. — Cuando vuelva el esposo de mi hija, tú te irás de aquí, te llevarás a esta chica defectuosa que reniega de su destino y no volverás nunca a esta ciudad. ¡Jamás!

— Créame que lo haré. Zazil se irá conmigo y tendrá una mejor vida.

Pachacamac rio ante esto último.

— Que bonito. Le diste un bonito nombre. — Tono burlón, me daban ganas de romperle la cara con un puñetazo. Dejó de verme y se acercó a Tikal que seguía en el suelo. — Piensa bien el rumbo de tu vida hija mía. No quiero tener que castigarte, pero no dudaré en tomarte como ejemplo para que otros vean que nadie está encima de sus líderes; ni siquiera la sangre misma.

Abandonando Pachacamac la sala, quise ir con Tikal pero Zazil sostuvo mis piernas casi tumbándome.

— Ve a casa, Zazil. Debo estar con ella. — Le pedí, ayudándola a pararse. — Si alguien te hace algo te juro que se las verá conmigo.

— ¿Sí planeas cumplir tu palabra? — Preguntó con inocencia pura. — ¿Sí me llevarás contigo?

— De un modo u otro, vendrás conmigo. — Respondí (esta vez sí planeaba cumplirle. Esta vez, si hablaba con honestidad).

Zazil besó mis labios con dulzura y salió apresurada, temerosa de los guerreros que se le quedaban viendo. Fui con Tikal y dejándola recostarse de un lado de mi hombro, la ayude a salir y fuimos caminando devuelta a su casa.

* * *

Toda la mañana Tikal quedó en cama, reposándose de las heridas de su espalda. No tenía fuerzas para hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo. Durmió mientras yo me mantenía cerca, vigilando que nadie viniera a contrariarla por lo que dijo al defender al guerrero cautivo de la tribu con la que estaban en guerra. Ella era de noble corazón y eso siempre la metía en problemas.

Ya entre la penumbra del atardecer, Xwa'n llegó a ver a su amiga. Consigo no cargaba a su bebé así que supuse que Balam, su madre u otra amiga se lo estaba cuidando. Al pasar a mi lado mantuvo la cabeza agachada, mirando al piso con desolación y vergüenza.

Cuando estuvo al lado de Tikal, cayó de rodillas y tomó la mano de ella.

— Perdóname. — Pidió mientras caía en llanto.

— Xwa'n, todo está bien. Tienes dos hijos (y uno aún sigue en tu vientre) que proteges de mis acciones. Yo entiendo que debes elegir entre tu amiga o tu familia. — Entendía Tikal por qué quiso disuadirla, y hasta la defendía.

— ¡Tú eres mi familia! — Expresó Xwa'n— Se supone que soy como tu awatz (hermana mayor) y he fallado en protegerte.

— No digas eso. Nunca lo digas. — Expresó Tikal angustia.

— Yo creo en todas tus ideas de paz y amor; Balam también apoya varias de ellas. Es solo que nosotros teníamos miedo… temíamos que…— No pudo terminar de hablar; Tikal la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

— Vuelve a casa con tu esposo. — Pidió ella. — Hazlo por mí. Ve con él y haz el amor toda la noche hasta que solo sean interrumpidos por el llanto de vuestro hijo. — Le pidió, provocándole unas risas entre ellas.

— Vendré mañana al amanecer. Te lo prometo. — Avisó Xwa'n, besándole la frente antes de irse.

— Te quiero, hermana. — Dijo Tikal, despidiéndose.

Quitándose la blusa de espalda, le unté a Tikal la misma crema que le untaron a Iktan cuando Deklate lo flageló (algo irónico).

— Con esto bastará. — Avisé deteniendo.

— Gracias. Hoy has ayudado a dos mujeres. — Dijo, acomodándose la Blusa. Quedé algo confundido, ya que solo estaba con ella. Ella lo notó y continuó. — Me ayudaste a mí y la Káakbach.

— Zazil. Su nombre es Zazil. — Corregí de inmediato.

— Oh, disculpa. — Dijo. — Es bello ese nombre.

— Lo sé. — Afirmé, recordando lo alegre que estaba Zazil el día que se lo di.

— ¿La desposaras cuando se vaya a la isla contigo? — Preguntó Tikal.

— No. Ella será libre de escoger su destino. — Expresé.

Ella le gustó mi respuesta. Dicha libertad que yo le otorgaba a Zazil era el sueño que ella anhelaba para todas las mujeres. Deseaba que las mujeres fuesen iguales a los hombres en derechos y poder escoger un camino sin que nadie se interponga solo porque nacieron con el sexo contrario.

— ¿Te molesta si me quedo hoy contigo? — Pregunté entre bostezos. No quería dejarla sola; no en ese estado.

— No hay problema. Puedes dormir en la hamaca del otro lado de la pared. — Señaló.

Asentí soltando otro bostezo. Tikal me dio las buenas noches con apenas minutos de que el sol dejó de alumbrar los cielos con sus rayos y la luna se elevaba en el cielo estrellado. Solo me acosté y esperé dormir como un bebé (y feliz de que no tendría alguna visión de Tikal e Iktan intimando por que los dos no estaban juntos esta noche).

* * *

Sintiendo leves toques en mi hombro abrí mis párpados, despertando parcialmente de mi sueño encontrándome con una gran mancha.

— ¿Estás p'ixa'an ich (despierto)? — Oí que me preguntaban, pero aún me era difícil reconocer el tono de voz.

— ¿Iktan? — Pregunté cuando la mancha tomaba una figura parecida a la de él.

— Prueba de nuevo. — Dijo, riendo.

Mi cuerpo se tensó ante el choque eléctrico que recibía bajo mi pecho y se trasmitía a cada musculo de mi cuerpo. Vi la cara del equidna que me derrotaba sonreía con mucha satisfacción. Quise creer que de verdad se trataba de algún intruso de otro clan, más todo lo que dijo Shade era vedad; era uno de los nuestros.

— Vamos por nuestra dulce amiga. — Dijo, dándome la espalda y caminando a la otra ha.

Traté de advertirle a Tikal del enemigo, pero mis dientes se mantenían pegados. Solo soltabas chirridos inentendibles que nadie podría oír. Él rio lo que provocó que Tikal despertara. Preguntó inocentemente que pasaba sin saber él peligro.

Oí una descarga eléctrica junto con una leve iluminación blanca del otro lado de la pared. Ese equidna volvió junto a mí y trajo en su hombro a Tikal que seguía consciente pero naturalizada como yo.

— Para cuando despiertes, yo estaré muy lejos. — Dijo con tono victorioso.

— Tikal. — Pude pronunciar con esfuerzo.

— Eres fuerte, lo admito. — Pateó mi cara con fuerza. — Pero yo lo soy más.

El sabor metálico de la sangre invadía mi garganta y mi boca con amargura. Pero esto no era nada comparado con la incomodidad de no hacer nada para defender a Tikal.

— Esto drenará mi fuente de poder— Dijo oprimiendo un símbolo en la banda de su frente (igual a la de Shade) —, más es la única forma de salir fuera de la ciudad sin que nos vean.

Creándose un vórtice de energía desde el pecho se expandió, e igual que el traje de Shade, y se tragó a ambos; desaparecieron ante mi vista que empezaba a nublarse hasta volverse todo negro.

* * *

Igual que Shade agitando mi cuerpo para llamar mi atención, desperté con una imagen borrosa de dos manchas rojizas. Recuperando mi vista reconocí a ambas.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ESPOSA?! — Gritó Iktan apretando con fuerza mis brazos, levantándome unos centímetros del suelo.

— Se la llevaron. — Dije, apretando los puños, deseando muy dentro de mí que lo que pasó anoche no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla.

Iktan quedó aterrado. No tenía motivos para desconfiar de mis palabras. Xwa'n cayó en llanto, seguido por su hijo. Su amiga, su hermana, yacía quien sabe dónde en la garras del enemigo (un enemigo nacido en su propia gente).

— ¡De un modo u otro, te juro que ella volverá! — Expresé levantando la voz.

 ** _Prometí jurándome a mí mismo que no volvería; no hasta que ella estuviera sana y salva._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno. Sé que me he tardado un buen tiempo en actualizar y me disculpo por ello. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar su reviews; siempre los espero con ansias.

Sobre los siguientes capítulos, posiblemente faltan dos o tres para terminar esta historia y esta vez trataré de no dejarlos tan abandonados (aunque eso no funcionó bien la última vez).

Los espero con muchas ganas en el **_Capítulo 10: Vida, muerte y sacrificio_**.

 ** _Sin más que decirles, tengan un excelente día y hasta la próxima._** **;D**


End file.
